Pirates and Wizards
by The Red Dragons Order
Summary: FINISHED Jack Sparrow is Harry's ancestor. One day he kidnaps Harry, and the rest is problems, pirates, treasures and history. RR
1. Prologue

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: This is a crossover between Pirates of the Caribbean and Harry Potter, and I own neither of them.  
  
Authors Note: A new story once again. I must be crazy. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Thanks to my beta, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Prologue  
  
. Jack groaned and sat up. What the hell had he been drinking last night? It couldn't have been rum as he never got such a headache out of it. It had to be something new that Will had introduced him to. He really hated the whelp sometimes, and this was one of them. He looked around and scratched his head. This wasn't his cabin on the Black Pearl, neither was it any room in the Turner household.  
  
The room was completely bare except the bed he was laying on. Right opposite him was a door and by the door hung his coat, sword and hat. Jack jumped up and grabbed his things before trying to open the door. Nothing happened.  
  
"Blasted!" he mumbled to himself. There were no windows in the room either. "Where there hell am I?" he asked no one not expecting an answer.  
  
"Sit down and I'll answer everything." The voice belonged to en elderly gypsy woman and Jack obeyed at once. He had had several run ins with these people, and none of them had ended too good for him. "Good to see that you are awake, Jack Sparrow." She said and sat down on a chair that appeared out of nowhere. "Ask your questions."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Currently in the place in between present, past and future. There's no time here, nothing else but grey."  
  
"Why am I here?" Jack asked.  
  
"You're here because I summoned you here."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Your future heir, Jack, needs your help."  
  
Jack blinked. "Huh?"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "You heard me right, Jack. Your future heir needs help. Here's the story. There's this evil wizard called Voldemort running around and causing serious trouble, the Wizarding world is at the brink of war. Now, 16 years ago this evil wizard killed another of your heirs, the mother and father of little Harry Potter who is the last in the Sparrow line." As she spoke a hologram of a boy that had to be Harry Potter appeared. The boy was thin, too thin, and scrawny apparently not yet in the growth stage. He had shaggy black hair that refused to stay in place, nice features and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The boy's eyes suddenly snapped open and revealed that they were the most amazing colour of green the pirate had ever seen. They looked similar, the same structure, the same pose, the same hair.  
  
"What's this got te do with me?"  
  
"Let me finish speaking, Sparrow!" she barked. "After Voldemort killed the young one's parents, he tried to kill Harry but the spell that would've killed the baby re-bounced and killed the Dark Lord instead. For fourteen years he was gone, little Harry was sent to his aunt and uncle. Two of the most horrid muggles I've ever had the displeasure of hearing of."  
  
"Muggles?"  
  
"Non-magic people." She explained, then proceeded to give an outline of Harry's life with the Dursleys. Then she told Jack of how Harry had been told he was a wizard and his first year at Hogwarts. She continued with his second and third and fourth followed. She finished off with his fifth year and looked closely at Jack. "You see now why you must help him? He has lost everyone he ever held as a family - not unlike you. He has nothing to live for, and if Voldemort takes over the world both the past, present and the future are going to suffer."  
  
"Sorry luv, but I'm not 'bout te interfere with what's meant te happen." Jack stood up. "Now, if ye'd be so kind te show me the way out?"  
  
"I'm warning you Jack Sparrow, if you don't agree to this of your own free will I will have to force you"  
  
"Still doesn't change anythin', luv. 'E has his problems, I 'ave mine, savvy?"  
  
The woman glared and Jack began to wonder if it had been such a good idea to make her angry. "Now you listen to me!" she exploded. "You'll help Harry or I am going to take your soul!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes, I damn well will. And you know I'll go through with it."  
  
"Ye can't do that!"  
  
"I can and I will if you don't help him."  
  
Jack sat back down. "How are we supposed te meet? 'E's in the future, and I'm here." He pointed out while glaring.  
  
"Easy. I'll give you a charm that will enable you to go to the future and get him. It will also enable you to travel from your time to his once his training is over." She drew out a small pouch from the tresses of her dress. She opened it and a ring fell out. It had two stones, one was a diamond and the other an emerald. "The emerald represents the past, things that have already happened. The diamond represents the future, things that are about to happen. To go to the future press the diamond and say 'Diamanto'. To return press the emerald and say 'Smeraldo'. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah." Jack took the ring and put it on one of his fingers along with the others he had. "Where do I find the whelp?"  
  
"Yes, I can see how that's going to be a problem as the Order of the Phoenix doesn't let him - or the house - out of their sight. Hmm, ah, I tell you what. I'll give you certain Elemental powers, you won't be a real wizard, but you will have powers over Fire, Water, Earth and Air. What do you say? This way you'll be able to hide yourself and your ship, and it'll help when robbing and pillaging as well."  
  
Jack quickly thought it over. "Alright, we 'ave an accord."  
  
She smirked. "Hang on tight then."  
  
The pirate-captain barely had time to blink before he was assaulted with pain worse that he could've ever imagined. It didn't last long, but long enough to make his muscles ache as hell. He groaned and blinked trying to make the spots stop dancing. "Ouch."  
  
"Yes, it tends to be a bit painful." The gipsy woman said. "Now lie down and I'm going to send you back to your cabin aboard the Black Pearl. And if you as much as think of running away from this task, I'll take your soul before you can blink!"  
  
"Yeah, luv, no need te hammer it home. I don't wanna become like Barbossa." Jack groaned as he laid back down on the bed.  
  
"That's better. Close your eyes and I'll do the rest." She raised her hands and clapped twice. A light formed around the pirate and a second later he was gone. "Good luck, to both of you." She smiled then disappeared herself.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Jack groaned and looked around. Yep, this was more like it. His cabin, his ship, his freedom. He settled back into bed then remembered the promise of having his soul taken away and jumped up. He grabbed his compass and pistol and ran up on deck.  
  
"Good mornin' Capt'n." Anamaria said as he came up to the helm. "Where are off to this time?"  
  
Jack blinked and smiled at her. "S'cuse me luv, but what did ye say?" he asked her. He had been listening to the water and the wind whispering to him. Whispering secrets of treasures long lost, of things happening at the other side of the world. It was a wonderful feeling.  
  
"Where are we off to?" the woman repeated again looking slightly annoyed.  
  
"The future." Jack replied.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's exactly what I said," he grinned at her. "Would ye mind gatherin' the crew on deck, luv? There are some things we need te discuss."  
  
She stared at him, shook her head and left him. "GIBBS!!!! COTTON!!! Get down 'ere, we 'ave to assemble the crew. Jack's orders! Where the devil are ye, ye great fat lumps of lazy goo?!"  
  
Jack shook his head and smiled. She was impossible. The whole crew had probably heard her and were on their way to the deck. He looked at the new ring on his hand. It was glittering in the Caribbean sun. The emerald shone like Harry's eyes, while the diamond looked like a little star as it absorbed the light. What had he gotten himself into this time?  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
There. What do you think? Should I continue?  
  
The Red Dragons Order 


	2. Chapter 1

Prates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Wow, had no idea this would be so popular! Listen mates, I'm trying to keep everyone from POTC in character, but I can't promise anything. So please bear with me.  
  
Thanks to my friend and beta, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Harry sighed as he watched the owl come soaring towards him. It was the owl the Order sent every three days to check on him and to keep his spirits up. When were they going to realise that nothing could cheer him up except for the return of Sirius? Sure Professor Lupin - 'Call me Remus' - was still as nice and a great support, but slowly Harry sunk into depression. He didn't sleep, he didn't eat, he just sat in his room at the Dursleys and dreamt up millions of ways he could've saved Sirius or what their life would've been if they had moved together after his third year. Or versions of how it would be if he had lived with Sirius from the beginning. He included Cedric in those dreams as well. The two of them would be best friends since kinder garden, then they would start at Hogwarts together and meet Hermione and Ron, and all of them would be happy and have a chance at being children. Voldemort would not come back at all, his mother and father would wake up from a magical coma, Malfoy would be thrown out of school, everything would be wonderful. Then he would wake up from the dream and remember exactly where he was and what had happened. Then the guilt would come back tenfold and he would hold the pillow close to himself until the tears stopped. A few times he fainted form exhaustion, then the dreams of Voldemort came. The Dark Lord was constantly telling him it was his fault that Sirius had died, everything was his fault. And Harry accepted that.  
  
The Dursleys kept away from him mostly due to the fact that the Order had threatened them at the station, but also because they could sense the immense sadness surrounding their nephew. Even Vernon didn't have the heart to order the boy around. To tell the truth it wasn't as fun anymore, before he would be able to see the restrained anger in those green eyes, but now there was nothing. Petunia discovered that she actually had a place in her heart for the son of her sister. She regularly went up to his room with food and to feed and clean the owl as Harry forgot it sometimes. It scared her to see Lily's green eyes so dead and lifeless when she remembered them so full of life and rebellion against anything called law and order. Dudley was mostly out terrorising the neighbourhood kids, and he couldn't understand why his parents were so worried for a freak like Harry. Sure, the freaks at the station had threatened them, but that was no excuse to ignore the little shit. Now Dudley had to do the scrawny brat's chores, something he detested.  
  
Harry sighed and moved away and allowed the owl to fly through the window. He really had no idea why they sent these letters to him when they were keeping their eyes on him anyways. He untied the letter and the owl - who had learned not to expect a treat - flew off to Hedwig's unoccupied cage where it drank before waiting patiently for Harry to read and reply to the letter.  
  
'Dearest Harry,  
  
How are you doing? Are you sure that you are completely alright? You seemed to have spilled something on your last letter, there were several smudges in the ink. Were you crying? It's alright, let it all out, you can't keep it all bottled up.  
  
Well, there's nothing new here. Dumbledore pops in and out, Molly is her usual self, the twin's joke shop is going splendidly and they have turned to making useful weapons for us in their spare time. Ron and Hermione bicker, Ginny is corresponding an awful lot with Neville and someone called Luna Lovegood. Tonks is still mad as a hatter, and both she and Kingsley have their hands full in trying to keep the Ministry under control. Fudge is still being an idiot, but a more bearable one.  
  
Owl me at once if you get another vision. Dumbledore says to practice your occlumency. Please, Harry, do what he tells you to. He's doing it for your best interest. I'll check with him if you can't visit us in the last week before school starts.  
  
Take care,  
Remus Lupin'  
  
The Boy Who Lived shook his head and found a parchment to write on.  
  
'I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Say hi to everyone, and be extra nice to Buckbeak.  
  
Harry'  
  
That was his usual letter and this was no exception. He tied it to the owl and it flew off after giving him an encouraging nip in the finger. Harry went back to his bed and stared at the ceiling. He just wanted Sirius, or someone to call family, to be there. Was that too much to ask for? With those thoughts swirling in his head he fell asleep not noticing the unnatural fog that gathered outside. Nor having any idea that his life was about to change, and this time for the better.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
As the fog settled over Little Whinging people hurried home and shops closed. There was something unnatural about this fog, something dangerous. Mothers and fathers quickly got their children, and not even the toughest boys dared to stay out, no matter if they were over the age of twenty. There was just something...  
  
The fog was particularly thick in the area around Privet Drive. Mundungus Fletcher, who was on watch-duty that night, shuddered and hurried back to Arabella's. He'd rather face her wrath than to stay out in the fog. Therefore he didn't notice the huge black shape that came floating through the fog. Not even a person standing five feet away would see more than something dark moving, so thick was the fog.  
  
The black thing turned out to be a ship named the Black Pearl, a name that suited her well. She was made of dark brown, almost black, wood, her sails were black as well, and she gave off a feeling of danger.  
  
The ship floated through the fog as if it was floating on water. There was a few feet between her bottom and the pavement. She didn't make a noise except for the ropes. The crew was watching the houses going by with great interest. None of them had ever thought that the future could be like this, and they had all refused when their captain had offered to put them ashore before going on this adventure.  
  
They stopped outside a house that looked like the others. It was white, with a driveway, one of these self-moving carriages standing in the path up to the front door. A number 4 in brass was hung by the door, shining slightly in the light of the lamp that stood there as well. Ropes were thrown off the ship and five of the crew started to lower themselves down. Once their feet touched the ground they surrounded the house searching for a way in. They found an open window on the first floor.  
  
"That's where 'e is." One of them mumbled. "Anamaria, we're gonna need yer climbin' abilities."  
  
"Already on it, Capt'n." A female voice replied before one of the people swung a grasping hook and threw it. After a few pulls to make sure it was secure the first person that had spoken began to climb. He was quickly followed by the rest.  
  
They silently entered the small room and looked around. In the corner stood a trunk and two of them were ordered to take it with them. A white owl sat in her cage and watched them with interest. Another man took the owl and soothingly stroked it to keep it quiet. The two people that were left looked at the bed where a small boy was sleeping.  
  
"Are ye sure 'e's 16?" the woman asked. " 'E looks more like 12."  
  
"That's 'im." The man picked up the boy and shook his head at how light he was. "C'mon before someone awakes."  
  
The woman nodded and together they managed to slowly lower the boy to the ground. The boy didn't wake up during the trip back to the ship, nor when they carefully put him in a cabin. He didn't feel the powerful pull that indicated that the ship had started moving, neither did he see the fog shaping itself into a swirling hole big enough for the ship to pass through. Once the ship was through the fog and the hole disappeared. The night became warm again and people blinked in surprise.  
  
The only thing that was left was a rope hanging outside the window on the first floor in Number 4, Privet Drive.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Harry snuggled deeper into the bed. It was warm and good and... and there was something seriously wrong with this picture. For one his bed wasn't this good. Two: he didn't have nightmares. Three: the room wasn't supposed to be moving like that. And four: since when did the smell and sound of the sea get to Privet Drive?  
  
His eyes snapped open and his mouth dropped. He was in a cabin, that much was certain. There was a desk there, a chair some cabinets and a wardrobe. Harry's own trunk stood by the head of the bed and Hedwig stood there as well. A new set of clothes was put out for him on the trunk. Dark pants, knee-high boots, a shirt with enormous sleeves, a bandana, a sash, a triangular hat and a dagger. He quickly got dressed and looked at himself. Everything was too big for him, so he folded the boots until they didn't come longer than to his lower shin. The sash he used to keep the pants up however he didn't use the bandana.  
  
Just as he started to explore the cabin further, the door opened and in came a man. He was dressed in dirty clothes that looked a lot like the ones Harry had been given. Once he saw Harry he grinned and revealed several gold-teeth.  
  
"Good te see ye awake, whelp." He said in an accent that made Harry wonder if the man was drunk. "I am Jack Sparrow, Captain of this lovely ship the Black Pearl." Harry just blinked and sat down at the bed. He wasn't up for fighting. The man frowned. "You never 'eard of me?"  
  
"No, sir."  
  
"Drop the sir, whelp. I'm a pirate not some bloody redcoat." Jack sat down on the chair and faced Harry. "Ye wanna know where, what and why, right?"  
  
"Yes si- captain." Harry nodded.  
  
"Well then, lets start at the beginin'." Then Jack started to tell Harry of the gypsy woman, but he avoided certain facts like the one that he was forced to help the boy. Better to let him believe it was all free will. Then he told Harry of their relation and grinned. "So, what'dya wanna do? I'm givin' ye the afternoon off, and t'morrow we start yer trainin' as a pirate."  
  
Harry just stared at him. He hadn't said a word during the whole one-sided conversation. "I don't care. Anything is fine with me."  
  
It was Jack's turn to blink. This kid seriously needed to learn to live again. "Right, then we're goin' out te meet the crew. They've been worried about ye, ye know."  
  
The boy shrugged and opened Hedwig's cage. The owl hooted and landed on his shoulder and he followed the older man out the door and on deck. The crew dropped whatever was in their hands and gathered around, most of them hurried up from the lower decks where they had hid themselves from the sun.  
  
"Mates!" Jack called. "I want ye te meet Harry Potter!"  
  
The only female on board that Harry could see, came over to them and stared at his eyes. "Hmm, wonderful eyes there, Green-Eyes. I'm Anamaria."  
  
Harry shook her hand but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what to make of the situation, it needed time to settle in his head, for him to accept that he was on a ship in the 1600ds, his ancestor was a pirate, and he was going to be trained as a pirate. Why did he always end up in the most unlikely of situations?  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
There. It's done. What do you think?  
  
Also: I HAVE STARTED A LIVEJOURNAL (link on my page). Anything you want to know about the progress of some story is going to be there.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lyra Pendragon, sris, harryforeva, Kenny7, Sea, HarryPotter21, Shinigami, Sophie W., Lady Addiction, misty43, Arianne, Rogue1615, chaser1, Quicksilver11, SSSRoaB, HAZZAGRIFF, love-power-child, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, THE-PENGUIN2, Mystic Huntress, USA Tiger, Zorro, Lady of the Woods, Cartooned, ALPHA WOLFE, Wyrm, I love Redheads w/Fangs, twin demonic angels, Korinna Myorin, Venison, ~, Jess16, Digi Bonds, Drakhar, Arwen MGranger, Herald-Mage Brianna, WolfMoon, Yasha, Tasidia, Deity of the Darkness, Aurumlepi, Fate, Siri Kat, Spiffycool, KamiSusan, ~Mary~, Solaris Isa and jedizelot. 


	3. Chapter 2

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor Harry Potter  
  
Authors Note: Here's chapter two. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my friend and beta Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
chapter two  
  
Harry soon learned that the life aboard a ship was difficult, even more difficult for him who was completely new. He hadn't even seen the sea before this, let alone been on a boat. The crew was patient with him and taught him everything they knew, but he never put his heart in the training. He was constantly thinking of Sirius and of things that could have been, he was dwelling on dreams.  
  
Jack watched with worry as Harry faded more and more away. They needed to reach the boy as fast as possible or he would die and Jack would loose his soul, both things he would happily avoid. So one night he asked the crew what they thought.  
  
Harry, who had become slightly hungry, was on his way towards the galley, when he heard voices and stopped. His curious nature took over at once and he silently made his way to the slightly open door and sat down to listen.  
  
"So," Jack's voice sounded. "Whad'dya think of Green-Eyes?" Harry really didn't like the nickname.  
  
"Ye want me to be 'onest or dis'onest?" the voice belonged to Tipper.  
  
"Honest."  
  
"The lad's the worst sailor I've ever seen and that's sayin' summat. Bear in mind tha' I'm takin' youn' Will Turner into consideration 'ere as well."  
  
Jack nodded. "Anamaria?"  
  
" 'E's a good lad, Jack, but 'e's too far gone for us to 'elp 'im." The female pirate sighed. " 'E has the gift Jack, the same one that makes you such a good capt'n, but 'e's too far down. 'E'll be dead before the year's over if somethin' doesn't snap 'im out of it."  
  
Another voice spoke up. "Great!" it was happy and joyous and belonged to Pete. Pete was a guy Harry really didn't like because he looked and acted too much like Peter Pettigrew. "Bless the boy, 'e 'as just won me twenty doubloons."  
  
"What are ye talkin' about?" Jack snapped. Apparently he hadn't known about this bet either.  
  
"Ye see, me and ol' Tipper made a bet. Tipper said the lad would last at least two weeks, and I said one. I won."  
  
Suddenly there was a gunshot and a scream of pain. "If you ever bet about my heir again, it won't be your hand Pete, but your head." Jack's voice was deadly calm. He'd lost every trace of his weird, slurring accent and spoke as clear as anyone. "Harry is not going to die, nor is he going to fade away. He's a Sparrow, and though he may have gone through some horrible things a Sparrow always gets back up. I'll help him myself even if it turns out to be the last thing I ever do!"  
  
Harry retreated back to the cabin he had been staying the past four days. Hedwig sat on the mast as usual and chatted with Cotton's parrot. Her cage was stored away in Harry's trunk after being shrunk. Two things Harry had noticed since coming to the past was that Voldemort couldn't reach him here and he could do magic without being busted by the Ministry of Magic. As a 16 year old he was counted on as a full grown up, and could use his magic whenever he wanted.  
  
He sat down on the bed his head in his hands.  
  
Jack really believed in him, which was weird as he had thought that pirates didn't care about anything else but gold and silver. He felt more at home here at sea than even in Hogwarts. Most of the crew were wonderful people with funny quirks and habits, and he especially liked the way they spoke with their weird accents. He thought about Ron and his large family and Hermione and hers. And the numberless others that would die if Voldemort was allowed to roam free and do what he wanted. Sure Fudge and Dumbledore were doing their best to keep Voldemort from gaining any more power, but only Harry could destroy him. Was he really so cold-hearted that he was willing to inflict the pain of loosing someone on others when he could do something to stop it? No, he couldn't, that he knew with all his heart. He owed it to his parents and Sirius to at least try to bring Voldemort down. It all came back to him, didn't it.  
  
Anger built in him and his green eyes started to sparkle even more. Voldemort was going to pay for all he had done, and he was going to pay good.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Albus looked around the room in worry. This could not be happening. Harry couldn't be gone, not when they needed him the most. Everything from his room was gone, and there was no trace of intruders except a rope hanging from the windowsill. Petunia and Vernon had contacted the Headmaster of Hogwarts at once when they discovered that their nephew was gone, they had even gone as far as to capture an owl in the park not caring if the neighbours saw them. They really cared about Harry. He smiled at this thought, but it quickly slipped off his face again. The fact was Harry was gone, and Voldemort was having a jolly good time with it. Or, in Severus's words: "He's never been happier, and never before has he scared me more than now."  
  
"We have to search for him!" Molly Weasley insisted. "That boy is like my own son, and if that monster Voldemort has captured him I'm going there myself to get him back. And god help the Dark Lord if he gets in my way.  
  
"Calm down Molly," Snape sneered. "Voldemort may be happy as a hyperactive child, but he is still pissed off at the fact that he hasn't got Potter in his claws. Someone beat him to it, and he has wowed revenge."  
  
Remus just sat there staring at the table with his head in his hands. Tonks put a comforting arm around him and hugged him close as the werewolf started to cry once again. Kingsley was looking a bit out of it himself, Arabella was glaring at Mundungus who was trying to hide behind Albus, and Mr Weasley was shaking his head.  
  
In a corner stood the twins, Ginny and Hermione. All holding on to each other for comfort and strength. None of them believed that Harry was truly gone, and they didn't even think of the fact that he could be dead. They knew, deep in their hearts, that Harry was still alive. Therefore it was a bit easier for them to bear his disappearance.  
  
Ron stood in a corner by himself. He really didn't know what to do. The fact that Harry was gone brought two consequences that he could see. One was that the Dark Lord would have a better chance of winning the war, and the other was that he was finally able to be Ron again and not in Harry Potter's shadow. For once he could be the hero. Yet, Harry was gone...  
  
"People, people, calm down please!" Dumbledore said once the level of noise got dangerously high. "I know that the fact that Harry is gone is worrisome, but I have a feeling that Harry isn't dead. He has just disappeared off to somewhere, and he is having a good time otherwise he would've found a way to contact us. Until he returns - which we all know he will - we must do without him to the best of our abilities."  
  
"How can you be so sure, Albus?" Remus asked and looked up. His eyes were red and puffy from all the crying he had done in the past few days. "How can you be so sure that Harry isn't dead, that he's coming back to us? How?"  
  
"I can feel it Remus, deep in my heart; and, if I'm not much mistaken, Fred, George, Hermione and Ginny can feel it as well. You, as a werewolf, should be able to feel it even more than us."  
  
Remus blinked then closed his eyes and concentrated. There was a breathless silence in the room until a small smile appeared on the werewolf's face. "He's alive, he's trying to come back to us, but it will take time." Remus whispered before opening his eyes. "There's nothing to worry about, he's in good hands."  
  
Everyone let their breath go and not even Severus made a comment about it. The Potion Master and spy turned his head away apparently in disgust, but Hermione saw the quick, relieved upturn of his lips. She smiled to the Professor when he saw her, but this time his sneer didn't affect her. Deep underneath that shell lived a human being, and she had been one of the few to witness that human being come up to the surface. Then, suddenly, Snape winked secretly to her and raised an eyebrow. She mimicked him and couldn't help but giggle a bit. That man was completely impossible yet he was worth his own weight in gold.  
  
Ginny giggled to Hermione and the two of them burst into giggles attracting the attention of the entire room. Fred and George looked at the two girls who were currently laughing their heads off, looked at each other then burst out into laughter as well. The fact that they were laughing was good enough for them.  
  
Albus looked at the laughing teens and chuckled silently to himself. A new quartet was born. His eyes went over to Ron who had moved to the window where he was staring out on the rain. That one he'd have to keep a sharp eye on. Jealousy was a dangerous thing.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
The next day Harry surprised everyone. For one he was wearing the dagger that Jack had given him, another was that he had shrunk his clothes to fit him perfectly. He had put on the bandana to keep his hair out of his eyes, and he had spent some of the night to brew a Sight-Correcting Potion he had found in a book. The explanation for the fact that he hadn't brewed it before was that when Snape had had the class make it, Harry had been in the Hospital Wing after one of his infamous brushes with Voldemort.  
  
To the crew he looked like a younger version of Jack Sparrow, and Jack grinned when he saw the boy. Things were about to change around the Black Pearl, that was for sure. He watched throughout the day as Harry did the things they had been trying to teach him over the past week, and he did them well. Anamaria was the first who got over her shock and started to teach him what she knew, Cotton soon followed along with Gibbs. Another good thing with having Harry on board was that Cotton's bloody parrot kept shut and talked with Hedwig most of the time. The entire crew had been awed by the white owl, and she enjoyed much petting and cooing something that Harry hadn't expected to see amongst a pirate crew.  
  
That night he joined them in the common area where the crew sat and chatted or ate. Harry sat down in a corner with his back to the wall and a clear view of the door and the rest of the room. He trusted Jack with all his heart, but he didn't trust all of the crew. And speaking of the captain, Jack came into the room and, spotting Harry in the corner, came over and sat down beside him.  
  
"What made ye change yer mind, whelp?" the pirate asked. "Not that I mind, but I'd still like te know."  
  
Harry smiled. "A bird got me on better thoughts."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't play dumb Jack, or I swear I'll start to call you paps." Harry threatened.  
  
"Ye wouldn't!"  
  
"Wanna try?"  
  
Jack studied those green eyes and grinned. "Yep, ye would. Once a Sparrow, always a Sparrow. Ne'er forget that."  
  
"I'll try not to... paps."  
  
"Hey! I take insult o' that!"  
  
"And I care?"  
  
The whole crew watched the banter and most of them smirked in amusement. Perhaps the lad wasn't too bad to have around, if only for entertainment. Seeing him and their captain bicker like that was really funny, not many of them would have dared call Jack something that he didn't like, and even fewer of them would get away with all their limbs intact.  
  
"Easy there lads!" Anamaria said as she plumped down in front of the arguing couple. "Good te 'ave ye back te normal, Green-Eyes."  
  
"Can you please stop calling me that?"  
  
"A pirate that says please?!" Jack sounded shocked. "We need te work on yer vocalbu... bolacvyu, barlivac-"  
  
"Vocabulary?" Harry suggested with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, that's it! Vocabulary. And we need te teach ye a few pirate-songs as well. Me personal favourite is 'A Pirates Life For Me'."  
  
Anamaria rolled her eyes. "As if that's a surprise. Jack, yer getting' old and predictable."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"'Course ye are paps," the woman replied.  
  
Jack glared then grinned deviously. "Well, then, if ye find me so predictable, predict this. Ye 'ave watch tonight, and fer company ye shall have Green-Eyes 'ere. Ye two need te learn te respect me."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Call me Green-Eyes again, and I swear someone will wake up with pink hair." Harry threatened. He was the son of a Marauder, and the godson of another. Time to take up that inheritance.  
  
The pirate-captain grinned. "Now, now, Harry, ye need to learn 'bout ev'ry aspect of pirate life, and this is one of 'em."  
  
"I really hate ye sometimes, Jack." Anamaria growled.  
  
"I know luv, I know."  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as he thought.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
There. Done. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
LoMaRiBa, Sheya, Child of Rowling, WolfMoon, HarryPotter21, I Love Redheads w/Fangs, the devil, chaser1, Solaris Isa, Spiffycool, Ariame, Rouge1615, SmaksKiller, misty43, Aurumlupi, Korinna Myorin, harryforeva, SSSRoaB, No, Wood is not a stick, Jupiter's Light, Lindiel Eryn, Digi Bonds, lunawolf, Princess Athelia, AJake, Capn-Black Rose, Angela, Gwen, Kota Dawn Winterheart and Daesereg. 


	4. Chapter 3

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Faster lad!" Jack instructed as he sparred with Harry. He was currently teaching the boy the use of a cutlass. "Watch yer left side."  
  
Harry did as instructed and blocked the next swipe easily. He had been aboard the Black Pearl for five months, and he loved it. After having been taught everything a decent sailor should know, the crew had moved on to teach him other kinds of fighting. Anamaria taught him to use a dagger and in return he taught her to read and write. Gibbs taught him hand-to-hand combat, and in return Harry had to tell stories from the future. And Jack taught him how to use swords and cutlasses. In return Harry helped the captain get a better hold of his magical abilities that had only developed over the months. Jack had started out being a normal Elemental, but then he developed magic and Harry had been teaching him what he knew. The rest of the crew taught him to lie, cheat, brawl, swear, steal, sneak, and everything else they could think off.  
  
"Don't let yer mind wander, yer not good enough for that yet." Jack said as Harry ended up on his rump and his cutlass several feet away. "Soon ye'll be good enough to be put into action."  
  
"Action?" Harry asked and got up. Jack was a good teacher, but you were not getting any pity or breaks form him until the training was over for the day.  
  
"Yep, gonna attack and plunder a ship soon enough. The crew's gettin' restless, not a ship taken in months. We are pirates after all, whelp. We need te keep our skills in perfect order, or we're just as bad as those redcoats." Jack leaned on the mast smirking. "I'll ne'er forget yer first meetin' with those stupid idiots. That was quite summat."  
  
Harry groaned. "Don't I know. Anamaria won't let it lie. She's still teasin' me about it." He was beginning to pick up the pirate way of speaking, especially Jack's. He was also picking up Jack's walk that made it look like he was drunk when on land, but it fit perfectly with the sway of the sea.  
  
"Yeah, indeed." Gibbs chuckled from his place by the rail. "I dun' think I ne'er saw anythin' funnier."  
  
Harry stuck his tongue out at the elder man then quickly jumped out of the way of the dagger he was sure was to come. And come it did. It whizzed past him and embedded itself in the mast just where Jack had been standing seconds ago.  
  
"Ye great lump of worthless cad!" Jack hollered, but everyone knew he was having just as much fun as the rest of them. "What'dye think yer doin'?"  
  
"Teachin' tha' boy o' yers to keep 'is tongue to 'imself." Gibbs replied.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and sheathed his cutlass. The two of them would be at this for ages once they got started.  
  
"At it again?" Anamaria asked as she came down from the crows nest.  
  
"Yep."  
  
She shook her head. "Impossible idiots. Well, up te th' nest with ye. Yer turn." She handed him a spyglass and headed towards the kitchen. Harry quickly climbed the rigging as if he had done nothing else his entire life, and settled nicely in the crows nest. Some of the sailors didn't like it up here due to the height, but Harry loved it and had quickly discovered that he was a very good lookout having very sharp eyes after drinking the Sight- Correction Potion.  
  
"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!  
  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho!  
  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!" he sang quietly as he looked around. The sea stretched out in every direction as far as the eye could see, but Harry didn't mind. He liked it out here whether with a crew or without one. Jack had once said that it was the pirate blood in him that rejoiced being back where it belonged, and that no matter what the sea was his mistress and no one else could hold a hand over him and make his decisions. That was what most pirates looked for: freedom, but very few found it. Jack had found it, and so had Harry now.  
  
"We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho.  
  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs. And what the hell is that?!" Harry narrowed his eyes towards the black dot but couldn't see much. So he got out the spyglass and directed it towards the thing whatever it was. "Shit! Jack!"  
  
"Yeah, what is it Green-Eyes?!" Jack looked up at him.  
  
"An HMS approaching fast on starboard side!"  
  
"What?! In the middle o' the ocean?! Ye sure?!"  
  
"O' course I'm sure!" Harry yelled back.  
  
"What's 'er name lad?!" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Where's she 'eaded?!" Anamaria added.  
  
Harry turned back up and turned the spyglass towards the ship again. "It's called the Interceptor II, and it's headed straight towards us. No sign of going to the left or right."  
  
"The Inter-what?!"  
  
"Interceptor II. You know it?" he asked as he came down to the main deck.  
  
"It's gotta be Norrington," Anamaria said. "Jack commandeered a ship of 'is a year or so ago, and the man's been after the Black Pearl ever since."  
  
"Ah, yes, the cursed Aztec medallions."  
  
Jack nodded in agreement. "Norrington it is. Only a redcoat like 'im is stupid enough to name 'is ship like that."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry stroked Hedwig who landed on his shoulder. The owl had lost lots of her feathers or she would've cooked up in the Caribbean heat.  
  
"We hide the ship." Jack said. "I don't want a confrontation yet. How long before they reach us ye think?"  
  
"Not until nightfall at longest." Harry replied then grinned. "O' course, that could be arranged."  
  
"Yer beginnin' te think like me." Jack grinned as well. "What 'ave ye got up yer sleeve?"  
  
Harry smirked and started to whisper in the captains ear. Anamaria and Gibbs shared a look and shrugged, this was magic stuff and not something they understood. They watched as Harry finished telling Jack of his plan and the two of them quickly climbed up to the crows nest where they started to do weird gestures with their hands. Neither Anamaria nor Gibbs could see anything happening, but they could feel the magic released and directed towards the other ship. They shuddered at the thought of getting on Harry and Jack's bad side. Poor redcoat blighters.  
  
When Harry and Jack got back down again they were grinning manically to each other.  
  
"What did ye do to those poor bastards?" Anamaria asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"Nothin' too bad, luv." Jack replied. "Just a few snapped ropes and other certain things."  
  
"I assume that those ropes were very important ropes?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How did you know?" Harry asked. "And yer starnin' to sound like a lady Ana, better be careful."  
  
"And yer startin' te sound like ol' Jack, which is frightenin'."  
  
"I know the perfect thing te cheer us up," Jack grinned and Harry got suspicious at once. "The story of Harry's first meetin' with the redcoats."  
  
"Jack!"  
  
"Yes Harry?"  
  
"I hate ye."  
  
Jack grinned. "Ye tell it Gibbs."  
  
Gibbs grinned as Harry stomped off to the other side of the ship and started the tale.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
They had been three weeks out at sea, and it was three weeks since Harry had arrived aboard the Black Pearl. Jack being Jack, thought it was a great idea to celebrate this fact and they stopped in a small port. He gave the crew, except the lookouts, a days leave then proceeded to lead Harry to an inn and trying to get him drunk.  
  
Harry did drink a bit of rum, but not nearly enough to even get tipsy. He didn't feel safe in the tavern, and redcoats could pop up wherever and whenever.  
  
"Come on Green-Eyes, ye need te learn how te drink rum." Jack said. " 'Ere, I'll even pay for it!"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No thank you Jack. I saw a few redcoats on our way here. And I am sure that they have noticed the Pearl anchored in the harbour. Soon they'll come looking."  
  
"Joykiller. I ne'er thought a Sparrow could be a joykiller." Jack mumbled and started to down his second tankard of rum.  
  
The green-eyed young man shook his head and looked around the tavern. Several prostitutes were eyeing both him and Jack in a hungry manner, some pirates were whispering in a corner now and then casting look their way. The bartender and the waitresses ran around with orders and no one seemed to notice the door opening. Well, not at first. But when ten redcoats entered the room most of the seemingly drunk pirates sitting around jumped up with weapons at the ready.  
  
"Jack, redcoats!" Harry whispered thanking the gods that they were sitting in the back of the tavern close to the backdoor.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, ye told me about them already."  
  
"No, they're here in the tavern Jack!"  
  
"Now ye want to take me rum as well?!"  
  
"Keep it down you bloody idiot." Harry grabbed his ancestors chin and turned his head towards the redcoats making their way through the crowd.  
  
"Redcoats! Why didn't ye say so?!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "What's the plan?"  
  
"Get to the backdoor as fast and as quiet as possible then run to the Pearl." Jack slowly got up and edged towards the door and Harry followed suit.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!!!!!" a redcoat yelled and pointed at them.  
  
"Forget the quiet bit." Harry said as he ducked a bullet.  
  
"AFTER THEM!!!!"  
  
"Yep, forget the quiet bit." Jack said as he jumped over a table. The two of them fell out the backdoor and blinked as several other redcoats came running up the alley. "Split!" the pirate-captain ordered and once they reached the main street they each went their separate ways.  
  
Harry quickly ran down the street and towards the docks. He noticed that most of the redcoats were following him and they had two advantages. One was their number, and the other was that they knew this town like the back of their hands. He ran into a back-alley that proved to be a dead end, and looked around. He could hear the redcoats coming, the wall was too high for him to jump over and he had left his wand at the Pearl that morning not wanting to have it stolen while in town.  
  
The only thing he could think of at the top of his head was metamorphmagi. Sending a prayer to the gods he concentrated and pictured himself in the body of a young female, a hooker. He drew his magical powers and forced them into the mental picture, then he connected this picture and the picture of himself. A second later he could feel a tingling going form his toes to the tips of his hair and when he opened his eyes again he was wearing a female dress - 'Goddamn corset!' - and had long golden hair. Then he threw himself into a pile of trash just as the redcoats came rushing into the alley.  
  
"Hey lady, seen a boy run this way?" one asked.  
  
"That I did," Harry replied sounding annoyed. "The brat pushed me and now me dress is ruined!"  
  
"Where did he go?" another asked.  
  
"Oh, he jumped over the wall." Harry got up and brushed off the dress. Then he walked up to one of the redcoats and started to fiddle with his buttons. "Ye know, why care 'bout a boy when ye can care 'bout me?" he battered his eyelashes for effect and nearly felt sick as the soldier drooled.  
  
"No time- Dawson, get your bloody arse back here!" the leader of the redcoats grabbed the man and dragged him back to the rest of the group. "Thank you!" he called to Harry and threw him a gold coin.  
  
Harry caught it and watched as the soldiers disappeared, then he let himself change into his normal form.  
  
"Now that was amusin'."  
  
His head snapped up and up. Anamaria was sitting on one of the rooftops and watched him, her eyes glittering. "Wait 'til Jack hears 'bout this!"  
  
"One word and I swear I'll- "  
  
"No time lad, the Pearl is ready to make way." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up on the rooftop with her. "By the way, ye make a wonderful woman."  
  
Harry glared.  
  
*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*  
  
"Always a good story that." Jack sighed and wiped the tears away.  
  
"Speak for yerself." Harry muttered. He looked up at the sky. "It's darkening. The Interceptor II should be here soon."  
  
The captain chuckled. "And we'll be ready for 'em."  
  
Once again Anamaria and Gibbs shuddered at the look that Jack and Harry exchanged. Nope, definitely not good to be on their bad side.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
There, it's done. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
WolfMoon, Jupiter's Light, Fiery Phoenix, Aurumlupi, HAZZAGRIFF, Jess16, chaser1, Lunawolf, Solaris Isa, I lov Redheads w/Fangs, jaded eyes, magee, ER, Angelic_devil, misty43, Rogue1615, RogueFanKC, gaul1, Digi Bonds, HarryPotter21, AltonShadefoot, Jarvey, hogosha_dou_hiniku, Lilly Goddess, SSSRoaB, Øindiel Eryn, Shadowed Chaos, Acacia Jules, insanechildfanfic, hpfunkypunk, Serpent of Light, Cr1Ms0n^D3v1L, schmidie-lee83, twin demonic angels, Harald-Mage Brianna, Andine, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Mikito and MikiBaby. 


	5. Chapter 4

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to Paladin Steelbreaker, my good friend and beta.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Harry smiled as he watched the Interceptor II sail straight past them. He could see the sailors staring at the ghostly Black Pearl in surprise and horror. Jack had surrounded their boat and the closest area with thick fog and it looked like the black ship was more or less part of the fog.  
  
"I'm seein' ghosts." One sailor whispered and stretched out his hand towards Harry.  
  
"Who do you see?" another asked.  
  
Before the other sailor could reply a voice like a whip broke through and a tall man dressed in the clothes befitting a Commodore stepped up beside them. This was obviously Norrington. "What are you talking about?! Get back to work! Gods knows what we might run into in this fog." Then he turned towards the ship and saw Harry. His mouth dropped open and he stared. "Jack Sparrow?"  
  
Harry grinned at this. He and Jack were even more alike now than before as Harry had acquired a nice tan while being on the Pearl, yet there was the hair to consider. His was jet black, while Jack's was more of a dark brown. However at a distance they could pass as the other one. He nodded towards Norrington just as the Interceptor II sailed past the Pearl and Norrington couldn't see him anymore.  
  
"Norrington saw me." He told Jack as the other man came up beside him. "Thought I was you."  
  
Jack smirked. " 'E ne'er was good at seeing the differences in people."  
  
"That was philosophical."  
  
"I dunno what ye want te call it, but it's the truth."  
  
Anamaria and Harry shared a look before turning back to the captain who was in the process of having his fog follow Norrington for another while.  
  
"So, where are we goin' next?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hmm..." Jack waved the fog away with a last gesture and the starry sky above them was revealed. "I think it's time te visit a couple o' ol' friends, savvy?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Will and Elizabeth Turner. 'Aven't seen them in a while, and they haven't met Green-Eyes here."  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"So we're off te Port Royal?" Anamaria wanted to confirm.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"As ye wish capt'n," she nodded and retreated to give the orders to the navigator.  
  
Harry glared at Jack. "First ye tell that embarrassin' story, and now ye call me Green-Eyes again. Why do ye do that?"  
  
"Which part o' that?"  
  
"Both."  
  
" 'Cause it's fun, and I'm repayin' ye for that pink-hair trick ye did a couple o' weeks ago."  
  
"Ye really know how to hold a grudge."  
  
"Ye surprised? I held a grudge against Barbossa for ten years."  
  
"Mad as a hatter ye are. How long before we reach Port Royal?"  
  
Jack grinned as the two of them headed towards the helm. "Not long, two days at most."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good I want to check out if they have some magical books around there. And then I'll be forced te steal them 'cause I've no money."  
  
"That's the spirit! Now if we could make ye drink like a pirate our work would be done."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
They anchored the Pearl out of the way and sight of those in Port Royal, then Jack, Harry, Anamaria and Gibbs rowed to the shore. Anamaria and Gibbs went to their own business, while once again Harry followed Jack. The pirate led him through the city in his usual weird way of walking, which Harry had copied to perfection, to a grand house standing on a hill and looking over the town.  
  
"The Turners are living in the Governors estate?" Harry raised and eyebrow.  
  
"Elizabeth's father's the Governor, remember I told you about the Aztec gold."  
  
"Oh yeah, that tale is even more wondrous than the one about the turtles." Harry grinned.  
  
Jack swirled to him. "Ye sayin' I'm lyin'?"  
  
"Ye really want me to answer that one?"  
  
"Yer definitely a Sparrow. Whelp!" Jack ruffled Harry's hair. It reached his shoulders now and he used the bandana to keep it out of his eyes.  
  
" 'Ey, not the hair!"  
  
Jack grinned and continued walking. Harry shook his head and followed. They reached the big mansion easily enough, only having to hide two times as redcoats came by. Then Jack led him to the back of the house and the kitchen entrance. He knocked twice and it was opened by a young maid. She giggled when she saw the pirate. Harry rolled his eyes and kept lookout while Jack had some fun.  
  
"Why, Mr Sparrow," the maid giggled. "Been a long time since you were here, sir."  
  
"Eight months I believe, Christine. Now, why don't ye go and tell Master William and Miss Elizabeth I'm 'ere?"  
  
She giggled again. "One minute Mr Sparrow."  
  
"That's Captain Sparrow to ye luv, and don't ye forget it."  
  
The maid disappeared into the house and they could hear her giggling like schoolgirl until she got out of earshot.  
  
"Do ye call everyone 'luv'?" Harry asked.  
  
"Only girls."  
  
" 'Tis impossible te get a straight answer out of ye, Jack." Harry mumbled fondly and turned back to keep a lookout.  
  
"What can I say, it is the Sparrow-charm at work. Ah, Will! Elizabeth!" Jack grinned at the couple that came out.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth smiled and hugged the pirate. "It is so good to see you again!"  
  
Will smiled as well and shook Jack's hand. Then they noticed the young black-haired man standing with his back to them. "Who's this?" Will asked.  
  
"Ah, yeah, right. Green-Eyes!"  
  
Harry swirled. "How many times do I have te tell ye, Jack?! Don't call me that!"  
  
Will and Elizabeth blinked upon seeing almost a carbon copy of Jack himself. On closer inspection they could see several differences. For example the eyes, while Jack's were a warm chocolate brown, this boy's were the most amazing green. The boy was also leaner than Jack and smaller. Though Harry had grown a lot during the past months, he still wasn't as tall as Jack.  
  
He shook his head and turned to the staring couple. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter- Sparrow." He shook their hands.  
  
"Elizabeth Swann. Are you Jack's son?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Nope, 'e ain't." Jack replied. " 'E's the son o' me cousin. And me cousin just paid a visit te ol' Davy Jones Locker, so now I'm 'ere to take care o' the lad."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Nice te meet ye."  
  
"You as well," Will replied. "Come in!" he said and Elizabeth seemed shocked for a moment.  
  
"Where are my manners?! Come in, come in. I'll have Christine put on some tea – with rum for you Jack, I know. And you Harry, what do you want?"  
  
"Water would be fine." Harry replied and Jack scowled.  
  
" 'E'll be havin' the same as me."  
  
"I'm not a drunk Jack, and I really don't think it'd be a good idea to get drunk in a town that has a personal vendetta against ye."  
  
"If that's the way yer gonna be thinkin' yer ne'er gonna get drunk in yer life!"  
  
"And that's a bad thing?" a black eyebrow was raised.  
  
The pirate-captain growled. "When we get back to the Pearl, we're gonna 'ave a long talk 'bout drinkin'."  
  
"Ye can talk, but I won't listen."  
  
Will and Elizabeth chuckled to themselves as they listened to the arguing couple. There was no doubt in them now that Harry was Jack's nephew. Elizabeth shook her head and ordered the maid to put on the kettle. The four of them sat down in the kitchen as it wasn't safe for either Jack or Harry to be seen in the other parts of the house. Both of them would be captured and hanged in one, two, three.  
  
"Any new exploits you want to tell us about, Jack?" Will asked.  
  
"Not really, we 'aven't attacked a ship in months."  
  
"Why not?" Elizabeth sat down beside her husband.  
  
"We needed to teach the whelp everythin' from the beginnin'."  
  
" 'Ey, I ain't that bad!" Harry protested.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "The first couple o' days 'e refused to even try." He told the other two.  
  
"Oh?" Elizabeth sounded interested. She looked at Harry. "You weren't a pirate from birth?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
" 'E's mother was a maid in a pretty good establishment," Jack quickly butted in. " 'E 'adn't even beet at sea 'til we came along."  
  
Harry glared. "Ye make it sound so bad."  
  
"It is!" the pirate insisted.  
  
Elizabeth giggled and attracted the attention to herself. "You two really are impossible."  
  
" 'Tis the Sparrow-charm at work." They said at the same time and in the same slurring manner.  
  
"Completely impossible," Will agreed with a smile. He accepted the tea that the maid handed him and blew on it before taking a drink.  
  
"Anythin' new on these parts?" Jack asked and looked at the couple.  
  
Elizabeth blushed and put a hand on her tummy. Jack didn't understand it, but Harry did and he jumped up and shook her hand gently. "That's wonderful! Congratulations! How far along are ye?"  
  
"Two months."  
  
"What is goin' on 'ere? What are ye talking 'bout, lad?" Jack asked blinking in confusion.  
  
"For bein' such a smart guy, ye really are thick sometimes. She's pregnant!"  
  
Jack's eyebrows shot into his bandana. "Pregnant?! Well why didn't ye say so before?! Congratulations to ye both! And Will, about bloody time too." For this comment he received a slap on his arm from Elizabeth.  
  
"Shush you!" she smiled.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"You two take care now." Elizabeth said and handed Harry a bundle. "Here, these are some of Will's old clothes that he won't need anymore, and it'd be a shame to throw them away."  
  
"Thank ye!" Harry grinned. "Yer gonna make a wonderful mother, ye know that?"  
  
Elizabeth seemed to glow at these words and Will smiled proudly. Jack blinked wondering how such a small comment could make both of the coming parents so happy, but shrugged it off. As far as he was concerned it only meant that Harry possessed the Sparrow-charm and that he knew how to use it.  
  
"Well, mates, time fer us te-"  
  
He was cut off as a redcoat came around the corner and spotted them. "Hey you! GUARDS, IT'S SPARROW AND HIS SON!!!! THEY'RE ATTACKING MR AND MRS TURNER!!!!"  
  
"-go." Jack finished. "Come on lad!"  
  
Harry grinned one last time at the Turner's and set off after Jack. They ran around the house dodging bullets and skidded to a halt. Up the way leading towards the mansion came Norrington and about twenty redcoats. Harry and Jack shared a look then ran straight across the front of the house, right in the sight of Norrington, and towards the other side where a steep slope covered with palms led down into town.  
  
"SPARROW!!!!" Norrington bellowed and set off after them.  
  
As they were running Harry turned to the pirate. "Your son?" he repeated his English accent showing through clearly.  
  
"Ye look as if ye could be. Besides, I wouldn't mind." Jack grinned. Both of them stopped as they reached the edge and looked at each other. It was steeper than they had thought, but it couldn't be helped. "Ready fer a bumpy ride?"  
  
Harry grinned and was about to reply when he heard a gun go off and felt a sharp pain in his knee and screamed. It burned like hell. He staggered and fell into Jack pushing him off the cliff. Lying on the ground just at the edge he looked at his knee. The bullet had only made a flesh wound, but it still hurt. He scrambled up on all four and was about to throw himself off the edge when he felt a sword at his throat. He followed it up and up until he reached an arm, then followed the arm until he looked in Commodore Norrington's eyes. The man was smirking in triumph.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Jack Sparrow jr." He smirked. "Keep your guns pointed at him, men. Gillette fetch some irons."  
  
Harry was roughly pulled to his feet and winced as he was forced to step on the injured leg. Two redcoats held him as another officer – Gillette, he assumed – put chains on his wrists. Then he was pulled along without mercy. He saw Elizabeth's shocked and horror stricken face in one of the windows, and in the next he saw Will looking extremely worried. What he didn't see was the head that popped over the edge of the slope and followed their progress with narrowed eyes.  
  
Jack was pissed off, and that never bode good for anyone. Just look at what had happened with Barbossa. He growled as he watched Harry being pulled along without consideration for the wound, then he let go of the edge and hurried into town. He found Anamaria and Gibbs and they rowed back to the Pearl to wait for the cover of darkness before trying to rescue Harry.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
There, that's done. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Wolfmoon, Lunawolf, Korinna Myorin, Jess16, insanechildfanfic, HAZZAGRIFF, Destined Enchantress, LoMaRiBa, gaul1, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Fiery Phoenix, chaser1, siriusforeva, Hearld-Mage Brianna, ERMonkey, Queen of Insani, Digi Bonds, twin demonic angels, Tasidia, Serpent of Light, Jupiter's Light, MikiBaby, HarryPotter21, Siripiritus, Kenny7, Blondie, Nemati, HarrySlytherin*son, Lindiel Eryn, Laughing Cat, yasha, zimagesto, Kitten, SnakeDynasty, jaded eyes, Akima Skylar, love-power-child, Phinn, Prongsblacks, daemonwolf, Kota Winterheart, Carya and ***. 


	6. Chapter 5

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to Paladin Steelbreaker, my good friend and beta.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Harry winced as he moved. The injured leg throbbed painfully, and a prison cell at Fort Charles wasn't the best place to be in. He had long since noticed that the doors had been replaced with something that you couldn't just lift off, his things had been taken and were hanging on the wall mocking him in their closeness. And the guys in the cell beside him were annoying as hell. What had surprised him was that there was a dog holding and guarding the keys. It looked old and not too bright, yet it didn't come when the men in the next cell called, not even when they found a bone.  
  
He rolled his eyes and settled against the wall. Bloody redcoats, and bloody Norrington. The man had already been there four times since Harry was captured asking and threatening for information about Jack. Harry had kept shut all the time, and it ended with that he was going to get hanged first thing in the morning. A very cheerful thought.  
  
"Come on doggy!" one man pleaded while another whistled. "Come to us. See this 'ere bone? See? Ye gonna get it if ye come. Come on!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. This scene reminded him of the one when Jack had been sitting here, right before Barbossa had attacked Port Royal in search for the cursed gold. In fact he thought that these were the same guys as back then. They had the same intellectual capacity.  
  
"Come doggy, good doggy." They continued to plead.  
  
"Ye can keep doin' that forever, the dog is ne'er goin' te move." He mumbled as he checked the bandage around the wound. He'd had to use one of the sleeves of his shirt for this, and looked quite weird now that he was missing one, but no one seemed to care.  
  
"S'cuse us if we 'aven't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet!" one man snapped and looked towards him. His eyes narrowed. "Don't I know ye from somewhere?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Dunno. What'dya think?"  
  
"Yes, now I remember! Yer that fellow we sat with right 'ere in the same prison over a year ago!"  
  
"Nope, I'm his nephew."  
  
The man blinked. "Ye look like ye could be 'is son."  
  
Green eyes looked up at them. "Thanks for the compliment." He said before going back to checking his wound. It still hurt but not like it had a few hours ago. From what he could see out the small window was that night had fallen and that the moon was going up. It was a full moon, and he wondered what Remus would be doing. Would he have the Wolfsbane? How did the war go? How long until Harry exploded and didn't give a shit about muggles and escaped this bloody prison? He could use magic, but he didn't want to with witnesses. That'd only lead to further trouble.  
  
Suddenly the door at the top of the stairs opened and both Harry and the other prisoners looked up. Down the stairs came Elizabeth. She completely ignored the prisoners that wolf whistled, and headed straight to Harry's cell. The guard accompanying her opened the door and let her in. "Fifteen minutes, Mrs Turner."  
  
"Thank you," she replied and waited until he was gone before hurrying over to Harry. "Are you alright?" she asked as she put down a basket and started to unwrap his wound. She winced when she saw the cut, but picked up a bottle of water and started to clean it. "You were lucky. It's only a flesh wound and should be healed within the week." She didn't mention that Harry might not be lucky enough to see the end of the week.  
  
"Nothing to worry about," Harry replied and winced as she pressed a bit. "I'll be out of here before the night is over."  
  
"How are you going to manage that? There are guards everywhere, Norrington has posted double shifts to keep you from escaping." Elizabeth put away the first piece of cloth and picked up another one. She poured some rum on it and Harry pleaded with his eyes for her not to do it. She couldn't help but giggle and pressed the cloth over his wound.  
  
"Bloody, jumping, fucking hell!" Harry panted as the pain slowly went away. "Sorry for those words." He mumbled.  
  
"At least you have manners." Elizabeth smiled and carefully dabbed the wound before taking yet another cloth and starting to wrap it around Harry's leg. She looked quickly around then stuck her hand into the basket again and brought out a dagger. It wasn't long, but it was beautifully crafted with a black handle and gold threads making wonderful patterns. "One of Will's better works, his pride." She said as she handed it to Harry. "Take it and get out as soon as possible."  
  
Harry nodded and with a movement of his wrist the dagger disappeared out of Elizabeth's sight. "Thank you, and thank your husband from me."  
  
"I will." She sighed. "Please, please get out of here, Harry. Norrington has a personal vendetta against Jack, and to capture his 'son' has brought his ego higher than ever thought possible. I really am not one to criticize people, but that man is simply-" she cut off and stared at something above Harry's head.  
  
Harry looked up as well. Tendrils of thick fog floated in through the window. They made their way down the wall like lizards, and seemed to stop now and then and look around. He grinned and stretched out his hand; the fog surrounded it at once and one tendril made it's way down Harry's arm and then caressed his face. Elizabeth stared in surprise at this and jumped as the fog turned towards her.  
  
"No, it's okay. Just let it touch you, it's one of Jack's tricks." Harry calmed her down.  
  
She looked at him before deciding to trust him and stretched out her hand. The fog wrapped around her and once again followed the arm up to her head where it tickled her. She giggled and the fog retreated, up the wall and out of the window. One tendril stayed back and mock-saluted before it disappeared off as well.  
  
"That was weird. How does he do that?"  
  
"He's Captain Jack Sparrow." Harry replied with a smile. "Now I know I'll be out of this place before the night is over." He drew the dagger again and was about to give it back to Elizabeth. "I don't have use for this anymore."  
  
"No, no," she said and smiled. "Keep it to have something to remember myself and Will by."  
  
"No one can forget you two." He smiled but made the dagger disappear again.  
  
"Oh dear, I almost forgot!" Elizabeth dived into her basket again and came up with a chicken leg, some bread and another bottle of water. "Here," she said. "You cannot escape on an empty belly."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Mother hen."  
  
"And don't you forget it." She smiled at him again and stood up.  
  
The guard returned a minute later and blinked when he saw Mrs Turner sitting and chatting and laughing with the pirate scum. The boy laughed as well, but stopped once he noticed the guard, his green eyes boring into the man. "Um, Mrs... Mrs Turner, time to go." The man stuttered under the gaze of the boy.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "Take care Harry."  
  
"You too. I'll come visit soon enough."  
  
She smiled and the guard wondered how the boy could come and visit when he was supposed to be hung tomorrow. Elizabeth left the prison with one last look at Harry, then the door shut after her with a foreboding bang. The prisoners in the cell next to Harry's stared at him for a moment, shrugged and went back to trying to get the dog come to them. If the boy knew the wife of the future Governor it wasn't their business.  
  
Harry sighed and settled in to wait for Jack to save him. This might actually turn into an interesting night.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Harry jerked awake at the sound of the door to the prison banging open. He looked hopefully towards the stairs but rolled his eyes once he saw Norrington walking towards his cell. Once again the man wanted to interrogate him about the whereabouts of Jack and the Pearl, what Jack planned to do, etc, and once again Harry would be quiet throughout the entire ordeal.  
  
A guard unlocked and opened the door for the Commodore, and Norrington strode in with a manner worthy of Gilderoy Lockhart. Two soldiers followed him in while five others stayed outside and locked the door.  
  
The two soldiers grabbed Harry and hoisted him from his seat against the wall. They held him up in front of Norrington holding his arms too tight for comfort and Harry winced. Then he turned his glare at Norrington.  
  
The Commodore sighed. "Cut the glaring Sparrow. You know why I'm here and what I want, so why not give it to me?"  
  
"Why don't ye go stick yer little 'eah inside one o' yer little cannons and yell "FIRE" at the top of yer little lungs?" Harry suggested.  
  
Norrington rolled his eyes and nodded to one of the guards. The man roughly pulled Harry's hand from behind his back and held it. Norrington unbuttoned the sleeve and pushed it to Harry's elbow. A man from outside handed the Commodore a red hot poker he had been holding in the flames of a torch and Harry gulped when he saw the glowing 'P'.  
  
He tried to pull his hand free of the grip the soldier had on him, but he wasn't strong enough. Norrington looked extremely happy when he saw Harry starting to fight and try to get away. "Now, now, Sparrow. This isn't going to hurt... much."  
  
Harry glared at the man. Damn did he hate him. Then he got an idea. He used the two soldiers as leverage and jumped up and kicked Norrington in the stomach causing him to drop the poker and stumble backwards. The two redcoats let go of him in shock and Harry punched one and kicked the other in a very sensitive place. He turned towards the door of the cell, but found himself face to face with the barrel of a gun. Harry blinked and went nearly cross-eyed while looking down the barrel. He looked up into Norrington's face. The soldiers outside the cell seemed to think what was happening extremely funny and were chuckling.  
  
"One move, Sparrow." Norrington growled and Harry noticed with satisfaction that the Commodore was still slightly breathless from the kick. "Hold him good and tight this time, he's only a boy for heavens sake."  
  
Harry growled as the two redcoats grabbed a hold of him again. This time they arranged themselves so that it was virtually impossible for Harry to even think about moving. Norrington picked up the hot poker, grinned and started approaching while keeping his pistol pointed at Harry. The green- eyed boy tried to struggle once again but to no avail. Just as he gave up hope he noticed something. A thick mist was seeping in through the crack between door and floor. It was the door that lead to freedom. The other soldiers outside the cell seemed to have noticed this as well and were retreating slightly.  
  
He smiled then screamed as the hot poker was put against his skin and the 'P' burned into it. The smell of burnt skin filled the air, and Harry had to fight to keep the tears at bay. Gods it hurt even worse than the bullet wound and the disinfection's of said wound put together. It was on the level with the Cruciatus Curse, and as the two soldiers released him Harry fell to the floor holding his wrist and staring in surprise at the ugly, black 'P' burned into it. The area around was already starting to swell up and was turning yellow, purple, green and blue.  
  
Green eyes blinked then slowly raised themselves towards Norrington who was staring at the kneeling boy. "Ye know what I want on me headstone, Commodore?" Harry asked and slowly stood up.  
  
"Tell me and perhaps you'll get it tomorrow after your hanging."  
  
"Here lies Harry Potter-Sparrow, and he's bloody annoyed." With that Harry drew the dagger Elizabeth had given him earlier in the day and attacked.  
  
The fog that had been seeping through the crack in the door, rose up against the other soldiers and shaped itself into Jack, Anamaria, Gibbs, Cotton and his parrot and several other crewmembers of the Pearl. The soldiers were so surprised that they dropped whatever they were holding and ran for their life.  
  
Harry managed to give Norrington a good kick in the knee forcing the man down, then he knocked out one of the guards and turned towards the other. "Unlock that door." He growled.  
  
The soldier nodded and hurriedly took the Commodore's keys.  
  
"Jackson, don't you dare..." Norrington groaned in pain.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes – he seemed to do that a lot these days – and knocked the man out with a good hit to the head. He grabbed the keys out of the soldiers hand and locked the three of them in, then threw the keys to the dog. The prisoners in the cell beside Harry's stared in surprise and didn't say a thing as Harry ran up the stairs and into freedom.  
  
On the other side of the door stood Jack with a few of the crew waiting for him. "Nice trick with the fog." Harry said.  
  
"Anamaria's idea." Jack grinned and grabbed Harry's arm. "Lets get goin' before someone notices what's 'appened." He stopped however at Harry's hiss of pain, and looked down at the newly-marked wrist. "Bloody bastards. We'll 'ave Gibbs look at that once we get back te the Pearl."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
There, that's done. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lunawolf, Star Eyed Unicorn, Lyla Snape, Korinna Myorin, HAZZAGRIFF, Destinied Enchantress, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, chaser1, clazzypops, Jupiter's Light, WolfMoon, marshmallow orc, twin demonic angels, Blood Angel The Forsaken, Digi Bonds, gaul1, Kageri Tsukiakari, Serpent of Light, Shadowed Chaos, Rogue1615, Andine, siripiritus, misty43, geckoftheinsane, gam, zimagesto, RogueFanKC, Rishi, morgaine, ERMonkey Queen of Insani, Jarvey, Rachel A. Prongs, Lindiel Eryn, MikiBaby, godric1, Princezz2Di4-sis-M.Amanda, insanechildfanfic, ladyhawk, SSSRoaB, lizziebordon, Kevin-McKay, Me., Xessive, Kathleen, persona non grata, :D, :P, Laughing Cat, just another stupid idiot, Mystic Spiral, Darcey and Rhysel Ash. 


	7. Chapter 6

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy! Also, I am going to be jumping ahead in time pretty much in this chapter. Just be warned.  
  
Thanks to my good friend and beta, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"There," Gibbs said as he finished wrapping Harry's wrist. "It shoul' stop throbbin' in a couple o' days. If not then come te me and we'll see what needs ter be done."  
  
Harry nodded gratefully. "Thanks Gibbs."  
  
"Nuthin' te worry 'bout lad." Gibbs looked up and smiled. "'E's all yers Capt'n."  
  
Harry looked towards the door and smiled upon seeing Jack standing there leaning against the doorframe. Gibbs nodded to them both and left the cabin that Harry had gotten as his own. Jack came in and closed the door after himself.  
  
"Ye alright?" he asked and sat down in the chair that Gibbs had previously occupied.  
  
"As fine as could be expected." Harry replied and moved his wrist up and down. He winced at the pain.  
  
"Keep it still 'til tomorrow at least, or yer gonna ruin it completely." The pirate shook his head. "And I who thought that only the East India Tradin' Company did that. Up fer a night in the rowdy galley with the others?"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled. "Sure, ain't goin' te let somethin' like this stop me."  
  
Jack nodded and stood up. "They're eager to 'ear what 'appened and how ye got caught." He said as he led the way.  
  
"Yeah, speakin' of that, I met a few cellmates of yers." Harry said his green eyes twinkling.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes, the same ones as the time the Pearl was under command of Barbossa and blew up Port Royal."  
  
Jack chuckled. "Were they still callin' fer the dog?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Anamaria grinned as the two of them entered the dining area and nodded towards a free table. "There it is lads, just waitin' fer ye to sit down and eat. Welcome back Harry."  
  
Harry and Jack sat down and the table and the female pirate served them as she was the cook tonight.  
  
"What's this luv?" Jack asked and prodded the thin thing with a finger.  
  
"A pancake." She replied. "It's very good, Harry's invention."  
  
Harry grinned and started to eat with gusto. "It's good Jack, ye'll like it."  
  
Jack prodded the thing once again and sniffed. "At least it doesn't stink."  
  
Anamaria threw a fork at him which Jock dodged.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*{ 8 months later }*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Harry and Jack made their way towards the mansion. They were once again back in Port Royal, this time to visit the Turner-duo which had recently turned into a trio.  
  
Christine let them in at once and led them through the house up to the living room. "Most of the others are at the Fort," she told them. "Commodore Norrington and the others are waiting for a new ship that's coming. The captain of it is supposed to be very handsome from what I hear, but then again no one in Port Royal have seen him yet."  
  
"And why would this ship be a-comin' to Port Royal, luv?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's a privateer ship sent from England. They're hunting for you two and the Pearl. Here we are." She knocked on the door and stuck her head inside. "Miss, there's someone here to see you."  
  
"Jack! Harry!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she saw the two pirates lurking in the corridor behind the maid. "Come in! Will's not here at the moment, he's gone to check out this new ship, the Stormeagle."  
  
Harry just smiled. "Hello to you too."  
  
Elizabeth stood up and waved them over to a crib that stood not far from her chair. "Come and look. It'd be a real shame if you two didn't see your goddaughter."  
  
"God-what?!" both Harry and Jack said at the same time.  
  
"Goddaughter." The proud mother repeated. She reached into the crib and gently picked up a small bundle of clothes. Removing some of them revealed a small pinkish face and a tuft of dark hair. The baby stretched and yawned before opening her eyes. "I want you to meet Jacqueline Henrietta Turner."  
  
Jack blinked in surprise when Elizabeth handed the baby over to him. "Was I ever that small?" he wondered out loud.  
  
"O' course ye were," Harry replied and tickled the baby. Small, chubby fingers wrapped around his finger and the baby giggled. "She's beautiful." He said to Elizabeth. "And I'm honoured."  
  
The woman smiled. "Nothing to it really, but I'm glad you accept."  
  
"Ol' Jack's gonna make a pirate outta ye one day soon."  
  
"Not in a few years yet," Elizabeth smiled. "Wait until she's six at least."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Think ye can handle that, Jack? Wait for six years?"  
  
"O' course I can. I've got ye to keep me occupied, whelp." Jack grinned and went right back to tickle the baby.  
  
"That's one of the weirdest things I've ever seen," Harry confided in Elizabeth. "And I include the reaction to Hedwig into this as well."  
  
"Who's Hedwig?" she asked as she poured them some tea.  
  
"Me owl. A Snowy Owl. I can send messages with 'er, and once she gets te her destination she waits fer a reply."  
  
"You know Harry, I've noticed that you sometimes loose all pirate-accent and talk like an Englishman. Anything you want to share?"  
  
"Jack did say my mother was a maid, but he never said where now did he?" Harry winked and grinned. "You assumed I came from these parts, when I could be coming from the other side of the world."  
  
The baby giggled and drew all attention to herself again. Jack was having a jolly good time ticking and playing with her, and Harry and Elizabeth exchanged amused looks from time to time. They agreed on one thing: Jack was weird.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*{ 6 years later }*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Uncle Jack! Uncle Harry!" the words were shortly followed by a small blur which attached itself to said people's legs and refused to let go. "Am I coming with you this time, huh? Am I?"  
  
Harry chuckled and ruffled the dark hair. "There, easy now lass. Ye 'ave te ask Jack 'bout that."  
  
The girl let go of his leg and turned her full attention on the other man. "Am I? Am I?"  
  
Jack glared briefly at Harry who just smirked, before looking down at his goddaughter. "Not yet, luv. But soon." He tried to walk, but Jacqueline hung on to his leg. "Ye'll 'ave te let go o' me, or we're not goin' te get anywhere."  
  
The girl giggled and let go. "Oh, I want to show you something. Wait here!" she squealed and ran out of the kitchen and past Elizabeth who shook her head.  
  
"Where she gets the energy I've no idea." Then the mother turned towards the two pirates. "I thought it might be you two by the way she squealed. How are you?"  
  
"Fine as can be," Harry replied and dropped his accent. "And I see everything's alright with you and yours."  
  
"Indeed it is." Elizabeth looked around then leaned in. "I heard earlier that the Stormeagle was on its way to Port Royal after having followed a merchant ship safely to India. She's getting quite the reputation, almost as fearsome as yours Jack."  
  
"Hmm, we 'aven't seen 'er yet, but I think it's time te pay this Stormeagle a visit." The pirate-captain mumbled.  
  
"Just be careful. Her captain isn't a fool, and knows most of the tricks in the trade."  
  
"That was before 'e met with Captain Jack Sparrow luv." Jack grinned.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yer impossible."  
  
"And yer not? I'm tellin' ye 'Beth, just last week 'e charmed me hair yellow and wouldn't take it away until I threatened 'im with walking the plank."  
  
"Oh? I seem te remember tha-" Harry found himself unable to continue due to the fact that Jack had slapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Kids these days, naught but lies comin' outta their mouths." Jack sighed.  
  
Elizabeth chuckled. "You are both impossible." She said.  
  
"Here I am!" Jacqueline said slightly out of breath and jumped into the room. She was wearing a bandana, had a black eye patch and a wooden sword that she waved around. She affected a deep voice and laughed. "Hahaha! I be the scariest pirate on the seven seas! Hahaha!"  
  
"Oh woe us!" Harry chuckled and put his hands up. "Don't hurt us O gruesome pirate."  
  
"Uncle Harry, it's just me!" the little girl took off the patch and the bandana.  
  
"Why, so it is!" the green-eyed young man sounded relived. "I was beginnin' to fear for me life!"  
  
Jack grinned. "And ye say I spoil 'er?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Ye might be right. Come 'ere!" Jack grabbed Jacqueline and lifted her into his lap then started to tickle her.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
Hermione gasped for breath as she ran. The group of Death Eaters on her trail were closing in fast.  
  
The war against Voldemort had been going on for seven years now, and so far the Light Side had had the upper hand. That was, until Severus had been discovered as a spy and nearly killed. The Potion Master now spent his days making potions for the Order and the Ministry. However, Lady Luck hadn't completely abandoned them when a new spy had arisen, none other than Draco Malfoy. And he was also the reason why Hermione was currently running through the seedier part of London. They were supposed to meet, but a group of Death Eaters had seen her before she got to the assigned place, and now she was almost done.  
  
She yelped and ducked around a corner as a spell went whizzing over her head. She was not going to give up without a fight. Ron was waiting for her in the Headquarters. She couldn't disappoint her fiancé, nor her parents.  
  
Hermione screamed as a hand grabbed her waist and pulled her against a hard body – or at least she tried to. Another hand was quickly put over her mouth and only a muffled yelp escaped.  
  
"Quiet Granger," Malfoy's voice growled from somewhere around her ear. "You want them to find us?"  
  
Hermione stopped fighting at once and watched as the Death Eaters ran past their hiding place. She let out a relived breath. That had been close. "Thank you Draco."  
  
"Whatever." Malfoy replied. "You want the information or not?"  
  
"Of course I do. What have you got?"  
  
"Nothing much. Voldemort's still pissed off at Potter's disappearance, he's breeding dementors, torturing people, you know, the usual."  
  
Hermione glared at his nonchalant manner. "Nothing else?"  
  
Malfoy thought about it, strands of his long hair blowing into his face. "He said something about trying to assassinate someone, but I've no idea what, who or when."  
  
"Alright, thank you." She sighed and looked around. "I better get back before those Death Eaters come again."  
  
"See you around Granger." The Slytherin smirked and disappeared with a pop and Hermione followed.  
  
Neither of them noticed the small, grey rat with a silver paw that disappeared down the sewer.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
There, that's done. What do you think?  
  
Alright, this is the way I am updating the stories I'm currently working on:  
  
1) The Saga 4  
  
2) Treasures of Egypt  
  
3) Pirates and Wizards  
  
and then it starts all over again in a cycle. None of my other stories have been given up on, but are on a small hiatus. And while we're at it Jess0007 says that she won't be able to write anytime soon, and it is my sad duty to tell you that 'The Disappearance' is on a Temporary Hiatus.  
  
And yes, one line in the last chapter was from 'Blackadder'.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lunawolf, Star Eyed Unicorn, Allyanna, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, feltonlover88, insanechildfanfic, ERMonkey Queen of Insani, Ibozun, :-0, Elven Warrior1, WolfMoon, Lyla Snape, mikafreak, persona non grata, Digi Bonds, Greyhound Master, Nefertiri Riddle, SSSRoaB, Rogue1615, Serpent of Light, Queen Choas, Jupiter's Light, obsydia, Kevin-McKay, John Surber, gaul1, Forge, love-power-child, Andine, misty43, chaser1, Lyla Pendragon, HecateDeMort, Laughing Cat, HAZZAGRIFF, Luna Demonchild, SiriusPirate, Destined Enchantress, Capn-BlackRose, Lindiel Eryn, Guardian angel of wolves, Emerald Eve, Spiffycool and daemonwolf. 


	8. Chapter 7

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy! Once again I'm going to jump to and fro in time.  
  
Thanks to my good friend and beat, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
chapter seven  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*{ 5 years later }*~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"FIRE!" Harry yelled and grinned. Norrington and his ship – Interceptor III – were done for. That's what happened when you messed with a Sparrow. "Board!"  
  
Norrington's ship and crew put up a good fight, but it wasn't enough and soon Harry and the crew of the Black Pearl had them captured.  
  
Anamaria grinned at Harry. "When's this guy gonna learn, ey, Green-Eyes?"  
  
"Ask 'im, not me! And stop callin' me 'Green-Eyes'!" Harry replied and went under deck to the brig. There, in one of the cells, sat none other than Jack Sparrow looking thoroughly bored. "I see their 'ospitality 'asn't changed." Harry commented and unlocked the door.  
  
"And ye arrive in the nick o' time as usual." Jack replied and accepted his beloved hat back from Harry. "Lets go, I'm beginnin' te get sick of this place."  
  
"That I don't doubt." Harry replied and grinned once more as they came up on deck where the crew from the Pearl were holding Norrington's crew under control.  
  
Harry had changed over the years. He was now about the same height as Jack and wore the same clothes. He had several beads in his hair, all gifts from Jack. Jack had also given him the golden tooth as a present after Harry had been in his very first fight at an inn in Tortuga and had won. He'd gotten one of the canine teeth knocked out, and Jack only grinned before dragging him off to a dentist he knew off. From Anamaria he had gotten the earring he now sported, and from their numerous plunders of ships and settlements he had acquired several rings and other things they had stashed at Isla de Muerta. Most people thought they were mental to stash their gold at the dreaded island, but it really was a very good idea as they were the only ones who even dared to come close to the place. All they had to do was make sure that their own treasure and the cursed one didn't get mixed.  
  
"Ah, 'tis good te be back!" Jack drew a deep breath as he landed on the Pearl. "C'mon lad!" he yelled back to Harry.  
  
"One more thing, Jack, and I'll be there!" Harry replied and turned to Norrington who was beginning to show signs of age. "Take an advice mate, and leave the Pearl and 'er crew be. Or next time I'm gonna kill ye."  
  
"Cursed pirate!" Norrington growled. "I intend to see you hang for this!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Come on mates, back to the Pearl!" he ordered, grabbed a rope and swung over. "Where to?" he asked Jack who was standing behind the helm once again. The pirate was beginning to age as well, a few grey hairs and wrinkles had appeared over the years, otherwise he was just as hyper as ever.  
  
"To Muerta." Jack replied. "We need some o' the money to give the Pearl a good check-up, food, water, sails, etc, and 'tis little Jack's birthday soon."  
  
Harry grinned at the nickname Jack had given Jacqueline. "Indeed it is. She's turnin' eleven." It reminded him of his own eleventh birthday when Hagrid had come and told him about his parents and what he truly was. Lately he had missed his old friends and Hogwarts more and more. "Right-o, Capt'n. I'll tell the crew."  
  
"Ye do that whelp, then I want ye up in the crows nest. Instead of Green- Eyes we shoulda called ye Sharp-Eyes."  
  
"How about callin' me just Harry?" Harry suggested before going to alert the crew.  
  
Gibbs and Anamaria smiled and shook their heads at the news.  
  
"Ye two are impossible." The woman said. "'Ere ye are bein' chased by them HMS's, and all ye can worry 'bout is little Jack back in Port Royal."  
  
Gibbs chuckled. "I think 'tis sweet, actually."  
  
"Lets not start on how ye and the crew cooed o'er Hedwig when we first arrived," Harry pointed out. "Spread the word, will ye? Jack wants me up in the crows nest."  
  
"With a good reason as well, lad." Anamaria nodded approvingly. "Ye 'ave the best eyes in the Caribbean."  
  
"Bleh, just luck." The green-eyed young man grinned once again and started to climb. As he settled into the crows nest, Harry reflected on what the Black Pearl and her crew meant to him. Jack had become something of a father figure, albeit a very odd one. Anamaria was the mother hen onboard but only when it came to Harry, the others could go drown themselves for all she cared. Gibbs was the favourite uncle, and the rest of the crew were friends and other distant relatives. And Will and Elizabeth were the cousins. He had all his family here and didn't need anything else.  
  
But he had to wonder what had happened to his family in the future. What had become of Voldemort? What of the Order? Were all of his friends still alive? There were so many questions. Harry had continued his magical education, and stole books about magic and whatnot whenever they were in a town that had a magic population. He taught the rest of the crew how to recognize magical things from normal ones, like what was the differences between a werewolf and a normal wolf and so on. On the way he had taken the opportunity to become animagi, something that had taken him three years. His shape was that of a magnificent golden eagle. You can bet that Jack and the rest were surprised when he suddenly changed into a bird in front of their eyes.  
  
"We are like birds of a feather  
  
We are two hearts joined together  
  
We will forever be as one  
  
My brother under the sun." He hummed to himself. It seemed appropriate.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"Land ho!" Harry yelled down to the deck. "We're there Jack!"  
  
"I know lad! Now get back down 'ere and help!" came the answer and Harry rolled his eyes. Jack was perhaps even more impossible in his older days than before. Nevertheless, he took a rope and swung himself down.  
  
Once his feet were on deck he walked over to the captain. "There's a ship followin' us." He murmured out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Jack nodded. "Fer how long?"  
  
"A few hours after we attacked Norrington. I think it's the Stormeagle."  
  
"Possible lad, very possible. And what are we s'pposed te do with that?"  
  
Harry thought. "We could use the fog trick, but I don't think it'll work on 'em." He shook his head. "I see no way outta this one, Jack."  
  
"Hmm, I might 'ave an idea, but 'tis playin' on luck."  
  
"Since when 'ave ye done anythin' else but play on luck?"  
  
"That is true, but we need the crew to agree te this idea. Gather them on deck will ye?" Jack asked and looked down at the weird compass of his again. That was the only thing Harry didn't know much about. No one knew where the pirate had gotten hold of it.  
  
"Aye, Capt'n." Harry nodded then turned towards the deck. He whistled sharply and soon everyone were there.  
  
"Ye sure as 'ell know how te gather people, whelp." Jack chuckled before turning towards his crew. "Right. The Stormeagle's been followin' us fer a few hours, and now's the time te decide what te do."  
  
"I assume ye got a plan, or else ye wouldn't 'ave had youn' Green-Eyes gather us." Anamaria raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms across her chest. "Well?"  
  
"O' course I do, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
"So, what be the plan?" Gibbs asked.  
  
"Last time we visited Tortuga," Jack began, "I 'eard some very interestin' rumours. They said that the capt'n o' the Stormeagle was no other than our dearest Bootstrap Bill, the father o' youn' Will Turner. Now, 'ere's the part we need te agree 'bout. Are we goin' te let the Stormeagle come closer and pray te Lady Luck that it really is ol' Bootstrap behind the helm, or are we goin' te blast the bejesus outta them?"  
  
Harry suddenly got and idea and ran to his cabin ignoring the weird looks he was getting. When he came back he was holding an enormous book and was leafing through it. "Jack, I 'ave an idea. In this book there's s'pposed te be a charm to ward ships against being boarded 'cept by those we invite. There's another charm that'll repel any bullets or cannonballs comin' towards us but not any that we shoot."  
  
Jack grinned. "Yer books are useful fer once! Is it decided?" he asked the crew.  
  
"AYE!!!!" the cry went up.  
  
"Well then, Harry ye do yer magic and we'll fix the cannons and guns."  
  
Harry nodded and started the chant for the protection of the ship and the crew. It took ten minutes to finish it and he needed a ten minute break. In this time the Stormeagle came closer and closer. Then he started the charm to ward the ship against boarding. "I'm done!" he yelled to Jack.  
  
"Just in time as usual." Jack nodded towards the other ship and Harry blinked at how close it was. The pirate gave the helm over to Anamaria, then joined Harry at the rail.  
  
The Stormeagle was a magnificent ship. She was slightly bigger than the Pearl, but that also meant that she wasn't as fast.  
  
One of the men on the other ship leaned out over the rail once they were side by side, and yelled: "Parley!"  
  
Harry and Jack traded looks before Jack turned back. "Alright!" he yelled back. "Parley!"  
  
Both ships dropped anchor and a board was fitted between them so that they didn't have to swing to and fro all the time. The crew on the Pearl refused to make the first move, so it was up to the ones from the other ship to come to their territory. First came a younger man on Harry's age, he was followed by a man on Jack's age. This man wore a cloak and had his hood up so it was impossible to see his face. After this man came two others of the crew.  
  
The barrier Harry had put up wouldn't let them closer than a foot from the ship itself, and the first young man blinked in surprise as he crashed into something invisible. "What the hell?!"  
  
Harry looked at Jack who nodded, and lowered the barrier so that they could get on board the Pearl. Then he put it back up. Their crew watched the newcomers with their guns, daggers and cutlasses drawn. The crew on the Stormeagle didn't look too happy either.  
  
"Whadd'ye want?" asked Jack while crossing his arms.  
  
"So this is the Black Pearl," the hooded man walked to the rail and caressed the wood lovingly. "She's a mighty fine ship Jack."  
  
"Who the 'ell are ye?" Jack was becoming suspicious. His eyes narrowed. Harry, who had long since learned to trust the pirate's instincts, drew his own pistol and waited.  
  
The hooded man turned towards Harry next. "Why, Jack, I had no idea that you had a boy. He is a nice young man, isn't he?" then he turned towards the captain again. "You really don't recognize me old friend?" he asked as he pulled down his hood.  
  
Harry blinked. This man looked like an older version of Will!  
  
Jack gaped then grinned. "Ol' Bootstrap me friend, do that again an I will shoot ye." He turned to his crew. "Calm down mates. 'Tis Bootstrap! And Harry ain't me son, 'e's me nephew once removed or whatever." They had stuck to that story for years, and everyone but Norrington seemed to believe it. Norrington stubbornly said Harry was Jack's son, much to the amusement of said people.  
  
"What are ye doin' 'ere Bootstrap?" Jack asked. "What 'ave ye been up to these years?"  
  
Bootstrap looked around. "Can we talk somewhere private?"  
  
Jack stared at him then nodded and mentioned for Harry to follow them to the captains cabin. Once they were inside Harry cast a Privacy-Spell and leaned against the door. Jack sat down in the chair and Bootstrap sat down on a chest.  
  
"Well?"  
  
The other man sighed. "The curse is upon me again." He said finally.  
  
"What?"  
  
"That blasted monkey of Barbossa's survived, and no it's back with one of the cursed medallions. Everyone from Barbossa's crew that are still alive have been cursed again, and the curse is calling them towards Isla de Muerta. Something is about to happen Jack, something bad." Bootstrap looked up at his old friend.  
  
Jack shook his head. "That's... interestin'..." was all he managed to say.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and concentrated. He sent out his magic and started to search for the aura of the cursed treasure. It wasn't hard to find, the whole of Isla de Muerta had a blackish aura, but nothing as dark as the aura around the Chest of Cortez. He circled around the chest searching for something that shouldn't be there, and then he saw it. The monkey.  
  
"What's the lad doing?" Bootstrap asked and stared in surprise at the young man who was glowing slightly.  
  
"Quiet!" Jack ordered and strained his ears. Harry had done this a few times before to discover where someone or something was, and he had learned to trust the boy in this.  
  
"The monkey." Harry whispered. "It's by the chest. Wait! Something's happening." He concentrated even more to see what was happening, and the two other men shared a look and waited. Suddenly Harry hissed in pain and stumbled.  
  
Jack was up and by his side at once. "What happened? What did ye see?"  
  
"Voldemort." Harry gasped and sat down on the floor. "Voldemort is pulling the cursed pirates through time to help him in the war." He had once again lost the accent and was speaking plain English. Bootstrap blinked in surprise, not understanding anything the boy said, nor why he suddenly had no accent. "Jack, we've got to go back. He even pulled the monkey along!"  
  
Jack closed his eyes but didn't protest. He had known this day would come, and even if Harry had become something of a son for him, he wasn't from this time and needed to take care of Voldemort before he could ever live the normal life of a pirate. "Alright, lad. We'll go, but we need te ask the crew if they want te get into this, and we need te stop by Port Royal. Do we have an accord?"  
  
"We do." Harry smiled gratefully at the pirate-captain.  
  
"Great, it's all great. I'm coming too!" Bootstrap spoke up. "As soon as someone explains what the hell is going on."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
There, that's done. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
chaser1, Andine, HAZZAGRIFF, Elven Warrior1, Korinna Kyorin, Jeni Black, Lunawolf, HecateDeMort, eriee, Forge, Lindiel Eryn, ladyhawk, WolfMoon, zimagesto, ReginaLucifer, DeadROses, GinnyHarryP, Mornie Utulie Mornie Alantie, ERMonkey Queen of Insanity, pensive puddles, Digi Bonds, LuluIsALobster, silver, persona non grata, walker_in_the_shadows_99, gaul1, Serpent of Light, Jupiter's Light, lauza, Lyla Snape, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Kevin-McKay, Dreams of Magic, Rogue1615, jaded eyes, Lyla Pendragon, mosty43, JuMiKu, Fate, SSSRoaB, tati1, jackslass, just another stupid idiot, FireSenshi2, MikiBaby, :-) and LuNa LoVeGoOd-PoTtEr. 


	9. Chapter 8

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter  
  
Authors Note: First things first. In the movie Pintel and Ragetti said that Bootstrap was with them when they first got the Aztec medallions, and then Barbosa sent him on a trip to Davy James Locker. Which means that he was cursed as well with the whole moonlight-thing and could've just walked straight to shore. And I also figure that this curse works on people who have been under it for a few years, and not for such a short while as Jack was.  
  
Thanks to my good friend and beta, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
It took some time to convince Bootstrap that what they told him was true. In the end they had to resort to showing him some of their powers to make him believe. By the end of it the man was confused and bewildered, yet still determined to come along on this wild adventure.  
  
"Ye quite sure ye want te come?" Jack asked for the final time. "Once we start there's no backing out, and remember that we're gonna fight in a magical war. And magic can do a lot o' damage."  
  
Bootstrap sighed. "For the last time Jack, I'm coming along and there's nothing you can do about it; besides, this also concerns me and you'll need the Turner blood to break the curse." Then he chuckled. "I assume that was magic which kept us from coming aboard?"  
  
Harry nodded and smiled gratefully. "Thank ye, Mr Turner."  
  
"Bootstrap lad. Call me Bootstrap." He stood up and stretched. "Well, you take care of your crew and I'll ask mine if they want to come. I'll have to tell them everything of course, and you'll probably need to demonstrate those powers again, but I believe most of them will come with us."  
  
Jack nodded. "Take down the spell, Green-Eyes."  
  
"Stop callin' me that!" Harry growled but took the spell down so that they could get out.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"GAAAH!!!!" Harry stomped out of the cabin leaving two very amused captains behind.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
"The crew's goin' with us, whelp." Jack said half-an-hour later. "I think that Sparrow-charm has worked too well fer ye."  
  
Harry grinned. "What can an 'onest lad do?"  
  
"Just like I said te Barbossa: Me? I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man ye can always trust to be dishonest.... honestly. It's the honest ones ye want te watch out fer, because ye can never predict when they're gonna do somethin' incredibly... stupid." At that moment Harry tried to hex him and Jack jumped out of the way. "See what I mean?"  
  
"Yer impossible." Harry rolled his eyes fondly.  
  
Both of them looked up when Bootstrap came back onboard with most of his own crew following. "They want to see magic to believe it."  
  
"Well, then," Jack cracked his fingers. "That shouldn't be too difficult."  
  
"No wait," Harry's green eyes twinkled in a devilish way. "I have a better idea."  
  
Jack raised his eyebrows but didn't say a thing. Both crews watched as Harry quickly climbed the mast. He walked along the beam holding the sail, slipped and drew gasps from both crews as he fell. He had almost reached the deck when he suddenly disappeared. The others blinked and looked around, and only Jack and Anamaria noticed the golden eagle sitting on top of the mast. They smiled and shook their heads, Harry had pulled that trick on them several times before, and each and every time had nearly given them a heart attack.  
  
"Where did he go?!" Bootstrap demanded from Jack, and the other man just pointed up. "That's just an eagle, Jack. Where did Harry go?"  
  
"I've got one word fer ye, Bootstrap. Magic, savvy?"  
  
"You mean that that bird is...?"  
  
Jack just smirked and went over to Anamaria. "How long do you think he's gonna keep 'em on their toes this time?"  
  
"Hmm, a minute I'd wager." The woman grinned. "Then again, 'ere 'e comes."  
  
The eagle swooped down and landed in the middle of the deck. The crews watched it and the crew from the Pearl groaned and shook their heads. They had once again fallen for the same stupid trick! The crew of the Stormeagle however, jumped in shock when the eagle turned into Harry. Their mouths agape and their eyes bulging out of their heads they watched as Jack and Anamaria stalked over to the young man.  
  
"Never, ever do that again!" Anamaria shrieked. "How many bloody times do I 'ave te tell ye?!" then she whacked him up the head, before hugging him.  
  
"I really like that trick," Jack grinned. "We really need te find out if I'm an animagi as well."  
  
"I don't doubt ye are," Harry grinned. "I think ye'd be a great animal with top instincts and everyone would be afraid o' ye. In other words: a penguin." He continued then hurried off before Jack could curse him.  
  
Anamaria chuckled but marked it as a cough when the pirate glared at her. Jack shook his head and turned to a gob smacked Bootstrap and crew. "So, comin' or not?"  
  
"I'm in, that you know." Bootstrap said after managing to pick his jaw off the deck. "What about the rest of you?" he looked at his own crew.  
  
"Those who ain't comin' with us we'll leave at Port Royal," Jack said seeing the slightly worried looks. "We're goin' there first."  
  
"Can we make up our mind while we sail to Port Royal and then give you our answers?" a sailor asked. It was the same young man that had walked first across the plank when Bootstrap came aboard the Pearl for the first time.  
  
"Sure ye can!" Harry grinned as he appeared balancing on the rail beside the man. "How long 'til we get there with yer 'elp, Jack?"  
  
"A day and a night without rest." Jack replied after thinking about it.  
  
"Enough fer ye?" Harry turned back to the young man who was staring at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Enough for me." An older sailor replied and several others nodded.  
  
"'Tis decided then!" the green-eyed young man jumped off the rail and walked up to the helm. "The decision is te be made once we reach Port Royal."  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
The journey to Port Royal took them one day and one night, exactly what Jack had predicted. The pirate-captain used his control over Air to make strong winds that worked in their favours, and Bootstrap stared at the man for a second before mumbling something about should have known with all his wondrous escapes and escapades.  
  
Harry smiled and looked down on deck. "Port Royal straight ahead, ye can slow down Jack!"  
  
Jack nodded and did just that.  
  
Once again they docked away from the main port, and walked into town disguised in capes that Bootstrap had lent them. Said man was coming with Harry and Jack this time. He wanted to meet his son, daughter-in-law and his grandchild before he left.  
  
It didn't take long to reach the mansion, and Christine let them in at once before hurrying off to find her employers. Will and Elizabeth walked into the room looking slightly confused as they hadn't expected Harry and Jack for another couple of days. When they saw Bootstrap standing there, both their mouths dropped.  
  
"Father?" Will whispered.  
  
Bootstrap smiled and nodded. "Hello son."  
  
"My god!" Elizabeth mumbled and Harry placed a chair under her as her legs gave out.  
  
"But why didn't you come before?" Will asked.  
  
"Had to chase down Jack here, a difficult thing on its own, then I had to find out where you were, and the Caribbean is big."  
  
"Can we 'urry along with this?" Jack asked unusually jumpy and nervous. "We 'ave somethin' te discuss with ye, so ye both better sit down."  
  
Will had learned to trust Jack over the years, and sat down beside his wife. Then Jack started to tell the entire tale once again, and once again both he and Harry had to show off their magical skills. By the end the two Turner's were silent. An exchanged look, and they had both made up their minds.  
  
"If you're going to the future, we're coming along." Elizabeth said and stood up. "There's nothing for me here. My father died a year ago, Jacqueline can grow up just as well in your future, Will is willing to come along, and if what you say is true – that girls can wear pants and whatnots – then I'm definitely coming along. I really am sick of these corsets."  
  
Bootstrap was about to protest but stopped when he saw the looks the other three men were sending him. All three of them knew that to argue with Elizabeth when she was in this mood would be pointless from experience. Thought Harry did feel obliged to ask her once again if she wanted to expose her family to a Wizarding war. She just stared at him and declared that he was as much family as Jack was, then hurried off to pack some clothes and to find Jacqueline.  
  
"Yer wife's impossible, Will." Jack said and shook his head.  
  
Will shrugged his shoulders and smiled.  
  
Harry had been thinking about the fact that the people from this age had no idea exactly what they could meet in the future, and in the end he decided on a course of action. He would use a spell and transfer his knowledge of the future to them, but that he could do back at the ship as they didn't have time now. Elizabeth had showed up again dressed in pants and a shirt, Jacqueline was dressed in the same manner as her mother and kept completely quiet knowing that this was an important and dangerous mission they were on.  
  
"We're ready." Elizabeth said and put on a cloak while handing another to Will. She pulled the hood up. "Shall we get going?"  
  
Harry and Jack nodded and led the way. They avoided the town itself and stuck to the roads around it until they came to the beach where the boat had been left. Bootstrap, Will, Elizabeth and Jacqueline took the boat while Harry flew ahead as an eagle and Jack walked on the water beside the boat. Elizabeth blinked and tried not to stare, but found her eyes constantly drawn to the water-walking man. Jack grinned and nodded to her before going on ahead to the Pearl where he was pulled aboard by Harry.  
  
Jacqueline giggled and Elizabeth started to explain things to her. Will shook his head while Bootstrap didn't even bother to shrug his shoulders. He was getting used to the weirdness of Harry and Jack.  
  
The crew helped the Turner's aboard the Stormeagle, then Bootstrap came over to the Pearl. "What now? Where do we go from here?" he asked Jack.  
  
"Green-Eyes here has an idea." Anamaria nodded towards Harry. "'E wants te give us all 'is knowledge o' the future so that we can survive easier."  
  
"And what o' those who want te stay?" Harry added.  
  
"Yes, that. We'll let them off first." Bootstrap said. It didn't take long for them to get rid of those who didn't want to come along. There were only two from the Pearl who didn't come along, and not surprisingly it was Tipper and Pete as those two had never really liked Harry. From the Stormeagle there were a few more, but not so many that they couldn't handle the ship with those left.  
  
Once Harry had done the spell he shook his head. "We're ready te go Jack."  
  
"I'm not," Anamaria mumbled and held her head in her hands. "I 'ave an 'eadache. Ah, so those self-movin' carriages are called cars."  
  
Jack shook his head to clear it and blinked several times. "Right. Ready Bootstrap?"  
  
"As I'll ever be."  
  
"Alright, then just follow me Pearl as close as ye can, savvy?" Bootstrap nodded and went over to his own ship to prepare. "Man the braces ye scurvy dogs!" Jack ordered and hurried up to the helm. He watched as Harry quickly climbed up to the crows nest, before he looked down at the magical ring. He pressed the diamond and said: "Diamanto!"  
  
Right in front of the Pearl the air shimmered and he steered his ship that way. The Stormeagle followed though both crews looked highly anxious and worried.  
  
To anyone watching they would see two ships gradually disappearing into thin air. Another shimmer of air came and life would go back to the normal. Those that saw the two ships disappear just blinked and mumbled something about hallucinating before hurrying into Port Royal to get drunk in hopes that the whole thing would be forgotten tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~  
  
There, that's done. What do you think? And next chapter we go back to Hogwarts and their reactions to Pirate!Harry!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Andine, Lunawolf, ReginaLucifer, chaser1, Launigsiae, MikiBaby, meoio, persona non grata, Korinna Myorin, Say Cheese!, Luna Negra, gaul1, Jeni Black, ERMonkey Queen of Insanity, WolfMoon, crazley, HecateDeMort, Kevin- McKay, eriee, Luna Excel Chi Lupin Sparrow, Rhysel Ash, Jupiter's Light, Digi Bonds, makulit, Fiery Phoenix, Firesenshi2, Lindiel Eryn, ShanniC, walker_in_the_shadows_99, Siri Kat, tat1, Foxy13, Prongsblacks, KC, insanechildfanfic, misty43, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, the-Viking-with- the-blue-sword, cantfindagoodname, HarryPotter21, Calmest Card, Mr. Happy Java Man, SSSRoaB, Spizzy the Headless Spaz, Lyra Pendragon, :-), Serpent of Light, jesphoenix05, LuluIsALobster, Loony Moony, remmia, Fate, Coyote Anais, cheatachu82, Nyoko, logan, Darkfire1 and Ying FA18. 


	10. Chapter 9

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter  
  
Authors Note: Harry's about 26/28 years old now, and has been gone from Hogwarts for about 10 years more or less.  
  
Furthermore this chapter is dedicated to Twilight Dusk for one of the most creative reviews I've ever received.  
  
Thanks to my good friend and beta, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Once out on the other side, Jack set sail at once towards Isla de Muerta. There was a few things he wanted to pick up before going to England and joining the war. Harry used his magic to shield the two ships from satellites and planes, and Jack surrounded and covered them with thick fog. To keep people from discovering that the two crews would change into skeletons in moonlight, Harry was going to put up a strong Illusion Charm and keep it going until they had replaced all the cursed coins after taking care of Barbossa and his crew.  
  
The time used to sail to the island, Harry spent with the Turner's explaining his world in fuller detail. Jacqueline was delighted, Elizabeth pleased that women could do whatever they wanted, and Will looked eager to get his hands on any history book available. Bootstrap shook his head and sorted through the information in his head as he followed the Pearl through the continuing fog.  
  
They reached Isla de Muerta quickly due to Jack's control over Air, then Harry, Jack, Anamaria, Bootstrap and Will went into the cave and retrieved cursed medallions for both crews. There were two upsides to this. One was that even if Voldemort caught a Turner to break the curse, not all of the treasure would be there. The other was that no one could kill them.  
  
"Now it's off te England." Jack said on the way back to the two ships. "We'll ride the fog there, like the time we got ye from yer aunt's, Harry."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good idea, and it goes faster than normal sailin' even with yer 'elp Jack."  
  
"With you two around you never know what might pop up next." Bootstrap mumbled.  
  
..  
  
Hermione sighed in defeat. Their camp was surrounded by Death Eaters who outnumbered the Phoenix Agents with three to one.  
  
That wasn't the only bad thing that had happened. Of all the people to turn traitor, Ron was the last she expected. Still, it was true that the youngest Weasley male had gone over to the Dark Side. He was the one who had tipped Voldemort off about the fateful meeting between herself and Draco, which led to the Slytherin being exposed as a spy. The blond had barely escaped, but not before having his knee almost blown to smithereens. How he made it to the Headquarters was way beyond her, but he had made it in time to save some of the leg. They'd had to amputate the lower half, so now he sported a wooden leg like dear departed Mad-Eye Moody.  
  
After Ron had gone over to the Dark Side, Draco had become the man in her life. He had been there when Ron had been ready to force her to come along with him, and had duelled with the red-head despite the injuries. In the end Ron had left with a wow to come back for revenge, and to her great surprise Draco had kissed her and left her hanging there in shock and suspense for three days before he approached her again. Manipulative Slytherin.  
  
"Herm, watch out!" Draco forced her to the ground just as a spell flew overhead.  
  
"Thank you Draco," she smiled gratefully to him.  
  
"Think nothing of it, I'd worry more about the advancing Death Eaters!" the blond man hissed back and accepted her hand up.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione whispered as she looked around. the Death Eaters were storming at them from every side and the Order Agents were getting ready to fight. Fight to death. She drew her wand along with Draco and squeezed his hand before getting into position.  
  
Before either of the sides could exchange more than a few warm-up spells, a thick fog rose up then crashed down over them like a wave of grey. She got a glimpse of the shocked faces of some Death Eaters that hadn't bothered to wear their masks before the fog surrounded them, and knew that it wasn't their work. Draco grabbed her hand and she could barely see his figure standing no more than a feet away; the fog was unnaturally thick.  
  
Then she heard it. The sound of ropes being tightened, wood creaking, sails flapping, all sounds she would associate with ships and the sea. A huge black shape passed her and Draco at that moment, and they felt themselves lifted up and up. On the way up they were dunked against the black thing and came in contact with wood.  
  
"A ship!" Hermione whispered quietly.  
  
Draco had grabbed a hold of her waist by then. "But for us or against us? Or is it a whole new enemy?"  
  
At that moment strong arms grabbed them and hoisted them over the railing. The fog wasn't so thick onboard, but she still couldn't see anything else but shapes and shadows. One of said shadows was sitting right in front of them and was talking.  
  
"Keep quiet, mates," the voice belonged to a male. The order was whispered in a heavy slurred accent. "We're currently pullin' aboard the rest o' the Phoenix Agents. Stay 'ere by the rail 'til someone comes to take ye under deck, and don't get into the way o' the crew, savvy?" the person disappeared into the fog leaving two bewildered people behind.  
  
It didn't take long before another figure approached them and sat down on its feels before them. "'Ere ye go." A female voice said as the person handed them a warm blanket. "We've just gotten confirmation from the Stormeagle. They've picked up the rest o' ye Phoenixes, and we've set sail fer 'Ogwarts. We'll be there in a few 'ours. And the Capt'n'll lift the fog as soon as we sail o'er the grounds."  
  
"Anamaria!" it was the same voice that had greeted Hermione and Draco when they had been pulled aboard.  
  
The woman in front of them turned her head. "Yeah Jack?!"  
  
"'Ave ye seen Green-Eyes anywhere?"  
  
"Up in the crows nest last time I checked. Why, d'ye want 'im?"  
  
"No, 'e's already where I want 'im. Why don't ye take those two to the galley and give 'em – and the others – somethin' te eat?"  
  
"Again!?! Ye know I hate kitchen-duty! Why can't anyone else take o'er, like Green-Eyes?!"  
  
"'Cause I need 'im up there doin' what 'e's best at. Now off with ye!"  
  
The woman groaned then grabbed a hold of Hermione and Draco and pulled them up with her. "Follow me." She said and started to lead them to the galley. Once they arrived they could get a good look at her. She was dressed in full pirate gear, the galley was old-fashioned and other Phoenix Agents sat around the room looking highly perplexed.  
  
The woman turned to them and got the attention of the whole room. "Right. Me name's Anamaria and I'm 'ere te welcome ye aboard the Black Pearl, finest ship o' the Caribbean. We've set sail fer 'Ogwarts and should be there in a few 'ours. Until then sit 'ere so that the crew doesn't 'ave te run around gatherin' ye all the time. Ye better settle in lads and lasses, and I'll whip up somethin' fer ye te eat."  
  
Hermione and Draco sat down with their backs towards the wall and in clear sight of the door. Hermione leaned her tired head on Draco's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her. They had been under siege and had been fighting battles for a week before this happened, and had gotten very little sleep. Their intentions to keep an eye at the door didn't help much as both fell asleep in minutes.  
  
..  
  
"Hogwarts ho!" Harry yelled down with a smile breaking out on his face. Gods how he had missed the sight, sounds and feeling of old magic that emanated from the castle itself. He chuckled as he heard scrambling and cursing from deck. The fog that surrounded the two ships ended a few feet under the crows nest so that the lookout could be able to see and warn them about something that was in their way. No wonder the crew couldn't see anything, they could hardly see each other.  
  
He sighed and relaxed as they sailed onto the grounds and towards the old castle itself. The front doors opened and out came dozens of wizards and witches led by Albus Dumbledore who was easily distinguished by his silver beard, and Hagrid because of his size. A red blur flew from the castle and towards them, and Harry grinned when he recognised Fawkes.  
  
"'Ello te ye too!" He said and stroked the bird. Fawkes cooed and rubbed his head against Harry's palm before flying back to Dumbledore.  
  
Harry grabbed a rope and swung down to the deck where he helped prepare to anchor the Pearl once they stopped. Jack was already using his control of Air to lift the Phoenixes off from both ships and set them on the ground outside the fog. There was much joyous laughter and shouts as the ones they had saved were greeted by the Hogwarts welcome committee.  
  
The fog started to thin and in the end it disappeared and the wizards and witches could gaze upon the Black Pearl and the Stormeagle in their full greatness.  
  
"Drop the anchor!" Jack ordered. It was quickly done and repeated at the Stormeagle.  
  
Dumbledore had, along with Snape, McGonagall and some others, approached the Pearl and was looking up. "Um, excuse me Captain!" the old Headmaster said. He clearly wasn't sure what to make of this situation.  
  
Jack jumped on the rail and grabbed a rope. "Aye?" he looked down at the old mage. "I assume yer Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"That's me, and who are you?"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack replied and jumped down. "Nice te meet ye. Green-Eyes has told us much about ye and yer school."  
  
"Green-Eyes?" Dumbledore inquired with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Aye, Green-Eyes." Jack looked up again. "'Ey, Ana!"  
  
"What Jack?" the woman stuck her head over the rail. "What is it this time?"  
  
"Get Green-Eyes, some people want te meet 'im!"  
  
"Aye, comin' right up!" Anamaria grinned and a second later a young man came flying over the rail. "'Ere 'e comes!"  
  
The young man landed on his rump and glared up at the woman. "I'm gonna kill ye once I get back onboard ye bloody cad!" The woman just grinned and disappeared. The young man groaned as he got up and massaged his backside. "Bloody woman. Well, Jack, whad'dya want?"  
  
"Some people want te meet ye." Jack nodded towards the Headmaster and the others.  
  
Harry turned and grinned when he heard the gasps coming from the wizards and witches. "'Ello mates. Good te be back 'ere at 'Ogwarts."  
  
"A-Albus, i-is that...?" McGonagall whispered and blinked.  
  
"It cant be!" Remus made his way over to the young man. "Is it...?"  
  
Harry smirked and mock-bowed. "Who else did ye expect?" Albus blinked in shock and Harry rolled his eyes. "Do I 'ave te spell it out fer ye? 'Tis me! Harry Potter-Sparrow's back at 'Ogwarts!"  
  
"But-but..." Flitwick mumbled and pointed at the two ships. "What... how... why... oh dear..."  
  
"'Tis a rather long story," Jack spoke up. "Got the time te hear it?"  
  
"Definitely!" Albus exclaimed and a grin broke out on his face. "Where should we talk, at Hogwarts or aboard your ship?"  
  
Harry and Jack shared a look. "The ship." They said at the same time making the other people blink.  
  
Hermione and Draco, along with numerous others who had known Harry in school, made their way to the front. Hermione stopped in front of Harry. Anamaria and Gibbs watched her approach from the Pearl.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry grinned and threw his hand open expecting a hug but she slapped him. Hard. His head flew backwards, the beads and charms jingling. "I don't think I deserved that one." Harry mumbled causing Anamaria to smirk. He turned back towards the young woman only to be punched by Draco. "I may 'ave deserved that one."  
  
"Yer takin' me infamous sentences, whelp!" Jack exclaimed and Anamaria and Gibbs started laughing. Harry blinked at them, looked at Jack, then started to laugh himself.  
  
The large group of magical people exchanged looks and shrugged their shoulders. Pirates were weird.  
  
..  
  
There, that's done. I know the ending wasn't the best, but please tell me what you think and don't loose hope for Ron just yet.  
  
Please check out my livejournal as I've posted something concerning my future fanfiction there, and it also will be decisive whether I write a sequel to 'Pirates and Wizards'.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Lyla Snape, Andine, eriee, anonymous, chaser1, HecateDeMort, ERMonkey Queen of Insanity, Greyhound Master, WolfMoon, Jeni Black, Korinna Myorin, Felix the Cat, Launigsiae, arrow-card, windswept-stars, Lois Lane, Araz, Spiffycool, Chi (Elda) Motosuwa, gaul1, Satans Angel Pyro, LuluIsALobster, Lunawolf, Rhysel Ash, ReginaLucifer, silver, Vree, Rubberducky, Siri Kat, Digi Bonds, Kevin-McKay, deFox, chatachu82, liz, Fate, FireSenshi2, Lindiel Eryn, Rogue1615, Jenn Lynne, misty43, StolenDreamer, meoio, HAZZAGRIFF, Sirigorin, just another stupid idiot, SSSRoaB, BabbleQueen, pIPPINpIRATE, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Laen, destruction's mistress, lollipop12, wild child, Hermione88220, Gryffindor-girl1, Twilight Dusk, :-), A.M.bookworm247, Demented Chook, blackdragonofslytherin, Rit-Globe, big-bad- kyubi and lauza. 


	11. Chapter 10

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter  
  
Authors Note: Ten years in the past equals ten years in the future – at least in this story.  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Once Harry and the other three had finished laughing, he turned to Hermione grinning. "Wonderful te see ye, Hermy. 'Owever, I can see yer not too 'appy te see me, so I'll return once ye've calmed down. Anamaria, rope please!"  
  
"Comin' right up Harry!" the woman replied and disappeared. A second later two ropes were thrown down and Harry and Jack grabbed one each and started to climb. They climbed faster than the spectators had expected and in seconds were over the railing.  
  
"One minute 'Eadmaster!" Jack said to Dumbledore. "We'll send down somethin' te bring ye aboard the Pearl. " He turned towards Harry. "Get o'er te the Stormeagle and get the Turner's 'ere. They should be there under the meetin'."  
  
"Aye Capt'n." Harry nodded before he ran off and out of the sight of the people on the ground.  
  
Just as Jack had said a small platform was lowered down to the ground. Dumbledore stepped onto it and was hoisted aboard, then followed by McGonagall, Snape, Hermione, Draco and Remus. They were walking towards the captains cabin when they spotted Harry. He was running across the deck of the other ship then he jumped from one to the other.  
  
"They'll be there as soon as they can. Five minutes or so says Elizabeth." He said to Jack. "Ye know where te find me if ye need me."  
  
Jack grabbed the young man as he tried to get away, and turned him around again. "Yer not goin' anywhere but into that cabin, whelp. Ye need te be there under this meetin' to explain some things te these people. They're yer friends."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Yer just afraid te be left alone with a bunch of wizards."  
  
"Are ye mocking yer capt'n?"  
  
"O' course I am. Jack, we're talkin' 'bout me 'ere." Harry looked at the group of Phoenixes and grinned again. "'E's an eunuch." He said in a stage whisper and received a slap at the back of his head from Jack.  
  
"Ye've just earned yerself a long time in the galley." The pirate-captain growled. "And once again ye took me line."  
  
"What can I say? 'Tis the Sparrow-charm at work." Harry shrugged.  
  
Hermione looked from one man to the other as they bickered good-naturally, and shook her head. She looked at Harry, her eyes pleading him for something. "You have changed Harry. Where's the Harry we knew and loved? What happened?"  
  
Harry lost all cheer and pretence and stared at her. "Life is not something to be taken lightly, but I suspect you already knew that. However, if you cannot accept the person I've become then I'm going back to the Caribbean and leave you to deal with Voldemort on your own." He turned and looked at Jack. "I'll need a longboat for that, a spell or Time-Turner should do the trick as well."  
  
"If yer goin' back, then we're as well." Anamaria said as she passed them. "'Tis no use fer us to stay 'ere without ye. Besides, yer family."  
  
"That's touchin' Ana," Harry grinned again surprising the Phoenixes at his mood-changes. "But not enough to get ye outta the trashin' fer throwin' me off the ship."  
  
"Ha, try it and die!"  
  
"Ye wanna bet on that one?"  
  
"No bettin' aboard!" Jack cut in, but he was grinning. "Ah, there are the Turner's. Let go in mates, ye too Harry."  
  
"Thank fer tryin' te get me outta this Ana." Harry said to the woman before striding past everyone and into the cabin. He was quickly followed by the others and Jack closed the door after them.  
  
"Get outta me chair!" the pirate ordered and Harry mumbled something that earned him another slap. "Careful lad, we've got guests."  
  
The green eyes rolled heavenwards, but he placed himself by the door as usual and listened as Jack explained the whole situation. Harry looked closely at each and everyone of them in turn and noted the smallest of changes. What surprised him was that Ron wasn't there and that Draco was. He also noted the wooden leg the Slytherin was sporting and smirked in amusement. The others hadn't aged or changed much except for new wrinkles and more grey hair. Snape still looked like a sour bat even with the grey streaking his pitch-black hair. McGonagall looked around nervously and her eyes constantly flew to the door and him. Remus and Albus were calmly listening to what Jack had to say. The Turner's were chatting quietly in a corner, and Draco and Hermione were looking back and forth between Harry, the Turner's and Jack.  
  
The tale took most of the morning and in the end Anamaria came into the cabin with a tray of fruits.  
  
"'Ere ye are mates. Somethin' te put in yer stomachs te calm 'em down. Oh, and Jack. Where're we gonna eat dinner tonight? At 'Ogwarts, or 'ere?"  
  
"I really must insist that you dine at Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke up at once. "I am truly interested in hearing more of your exploits Captain Sparrow, and hearing about Harry's adventures in the 1600ds would be nice as well."  
  
"There ye 'ave yer answer Ana," Jack grinned.  
  
The woman nodded. "Aye, I've 'eard much 'bout the 'Ogwarts feasts from Harry. S'pposed te be very good."  
  
Harry shook his head and focused his eyes on the wizards. "Anythin' ye can tell me 'bout what's been goin' on since I was more or less kidnapped ten years ago?"  
  
"There are a number of things, Harry." Remus said something for the first time since stepping onto the ship. "Ron has gone over to the Dark Side, Draco was our spy for a while after Severus was discovered, and school hasn't been going on ever since the war started in honest."  
  
"What 'bout Fudge and the Ministry?" Jack asked.  
  
"Fudge is still as stubborn as ever, though I have no idea how you know about him. I highly doubt that Potter would talk about that moron." Snape sneered.  
  
"That's Potter-Sparrow te ye, Snapey." Harry grinned at the glare he received.  
  
"And those Aurors of yours?" Elizabeth spoke up and lifted Jacqueline onto her lap. "What about them?"  
  
"They are doing their best, but every day there are less and less of them." McGonagall sighed. "There's something new that kills them off faster than they can blink, and we haven't found a single trace of what it might be."  
  
"Yer old crew, Jack. They're keepin' their skills sharp, ain't they?"  
  
"Indeed, that's interestin'. What I wonder is what Voldie promised 'em to ensure their loyalty."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Draco demanded and Jack had to tell the tale of the cursed treasure of Cortez, the monkey and the moonlight-deal, but omitted the fact that they too were under the same curse. "That does make it more interesting." The blond man agreed in the end.  
  
"And that's the main reason the rest o' us pirates are 'ere, 'Eadmaster." Jack said. "We're not 'ere te take part in yer magic war, but te get rid o' those skeletons once and fer all."  
  
"I understand, Captain Sparrow." Dumbledore replied with a small smile. "And I will try to keep you and your pirates out of the main war."  
  
"Well, now that that's settles, how 'bout that feast. When should we come?"  
  
"Around six I believe."  
  
Jack grinned and stood up. "We'll be there."  
  
......  
  
Hermione watched from a window in Hogwarts as Harry and the rest of the crew of the Black Pearl worked fast and accurately. Everyone onboard knew their duty and it was carried out without much complaint. Jack was standing at the helm shouting out orders as the crew worked.  
  
Her attention went back to Harry again. She didn't recognise him anymore. He wasn't the cute insecure boy she had loved like a brother, but a pirate. A pillaging, cheating, stealing murderer, something she couldn't believe had happened. But then again, she couldn't have believed that Ron would go to the Dark Side either. She sighed and turned back to the book she was looking through but just kept on reading the same line over and over again.  
  
There weren't all bad sides to Harry's change, she admitted. He was more carefree, and she could see the love for the sea and the freedom in his green eyes; the Black Pearl was his home more than Hogwarts had ever been, she knew that now. Yet still she wanted her Harry back, the one that needed her help to solve a new mystery. This Harry didn't even look like he needed anyone except a boat and the sea. Just like Jack Sparrow. The same look, the same way of walking, the same way of talking, the same mannerisms, everything the same.  
  
Once again she forced her eyes back to the book on the table in front of her. She could be worrying about all these new feelings and thoughts inside her head later, right now she needed to figure out how to work this Fog Spell. That was what she assumed that Jack had used to hide the ships, but his fog had been much, much thicker than the books described it should be.  
  
"Trouble concentrating?" Draco's voice sounded from behind her.  
  
She didn't jump anymore when he did this. She'd become used to it.  
  
She nodded. "I can't get those pirates out of my head."  
  
"Neither can I, especially Potter. He's changed hugely since our petty fights at school. Then, when I looked at him, I knew that we were equal. And now..." Draco shook his head and sat down opposite her.  
  
"Now what?" Hermione asked and looked up at her lover.  
  
"Now I can't decide where he stands. I look at him and see a half drunk man what with that way of walking and his slurred speech, but yet I know that he'd best me with his eyes closed if I challenged him – and not because of my wooden leg, but because he's good. It's a great disguise, makes people underestimate him and gives him the upper hand."  
  
"Always thinking like a Slytherin, aren't you?" Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.  
  
He squeezed back. "What did you expect? Now, how about we try to get some work done?"  
  
Hermione just grinned and nodded. This time she managed to throw all thoughts of Harry, the war and pirates out of her head and focused entirely on her work. Draco watched her for a moment before he went back to his own work. Hermione the Researcher was back on track, and god help any challenge that arose when she was in that mood.  
  
......  
  
Once again not the best ending, but I tried. Please tell me what you think.  
  
There is going to be a SEQUEL, but you will have to choose as I've so many ideas right now.  
  
1. HP/POTC/LOTR x-over. Not the usual 'Hey, lets join the Fellowship, destroy a Ring and be happy'-story, though the Fellowship (and probably most of the rest of the characters) are going to play pretty big roles.  
  
There will also be quotes like:  
  
"Jack, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
  
"Of course not, we've never been te Kansas!"  
  
And:  
  
"Boom goes the Nazgûl, and pang goes the orc!"  
  
OR:  
  
2. HP/POTC x-over like now. Off we go to find the lost city of Eldorado, but as we are talking about Harry and Jack here...  
  
PLEASE TELL ME WHICH YOU PREFER SO THAT I MIGHT START WRITING IT AT ONCE.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Starlight Dreams, Povlyn, Mizz Malfoy, ERMonkey Queen of Insanity, deFox, Launigsiae, Capn-BlackRose, misty43, Nyoko, Maethoriell Uini Tawar, Lyra Pendragon, Lunawolf, Darkfire1, Garfish, LoonyLoopyLisa, HecateDeMort, crazley, Videl86, just another stupid idiot, Dark Heart Pure Blood, eriee, Magewind, Carya, THE-PENGUIN2, Itty bitty evil kitty of doom, StolenDreamer, Kevin-McKay, WolfMoon, chaser1, Chi (Elda) Motosuwa, Laen, Araz, Sony Tahecka Gemkuna, gaul1, Foxy13, lollipop12, blackdragonofslytherin, suiseq, TheSilverLady, Loony Moony, DeadRoses, HAZZAGRIFF, ReginaLucifer, Twilight Dusk, Jarvey, A.M.bookworm247, Rogue1615, Siri Kat, Fiery Pheonix, lauza, Andine, Calen, vampire-serpent, Kjkit, Chains of Death, Fate, Jeni Black and meoio. 


	12. Chapter 11

Pirates and wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own either Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter  
  
Authors Note: ::shakes head:: Oh, ye of little faith! This story is far from over!!!!!!!! There are still SEVEN chapters to go before the end!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thank to my good friend and beta, Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Harry, after having lived with pirates for almost twelve years and learning their habits, had advised the House-Elves to put up a separate table for the two crews. And he had been right. When the men had spotted the food on the table reserved for them they had attacked it like a pack of hungry wolves, and they didn't have much better manners either. Harry had shrugged and had joined, although he did eat better than them and actually used a knife and fork. Dumbledore and the others stared for a minute before trying to go back to their own dinners. Elizabeth, Will and Jacqueline were sitting with the wizards and didn't even bother to take notice of the pirate way of eating.  
  
After the meal the pirates decided to take a look around the castle and Harry had to run along with the rest of the witches and wizards rescuing them from trick steps and other things.  
  
"That's interestin'." Jack mumbled as he stood face to face with Nearly- Headless Nick. He stuck his hand straight through the ghost.  
  
Nearly-Headless Nick glared and pulled away. "Keep your hands to yourself, Mr Sparrow."  
  
Anamaria seemed very taken with the moving pictures and spent her time chatting to Sir Cadogan. Gibbs had somehow ended up with Trelawney – who had actually left her tower – and was having his fortune told. Elizabeth was unfortunate enough to end up with Binns and was listening politely while trying to hide yawns. Jacqueline was sitting on Will's lap and was being entertained by several witches who were conjuring butterflies and other fluffy animals and making them move.  
  
Harry shook his head and smiled. He was standing in a corner and was observing everything silently. Dumbledore and Jack seemed to have a wonderful time, Anamaria had moved form the moving pictures and was pestering Snape, Gibbs looked scared, and the others were generally having a good time.  
  
Bootstrap came over and grinned as well. "Your magical world is quite something, Harry."  
  
"It is, ain't it." Harry spotted somebody making their way towards them and nodded. Bootstrap turned his head and his mouth dropped open in shock. "Firenze, good te see ye again."  
  
"You too Harry Potter-Sparrow." The centaur replied. "I must admit that this was not something that I saw in the stars, you becoming a pirate – and going back in time – was completely new for me."  
  
Harry grinned. "I 'ardly doubt anyone could've foreseen anythin' when Jack's behind the 'elm."  
  
"That might be right. I met the eccentric captain a minute ago. He resembles the Headmaster."  
  
"Just don't let him hear ye say that, he's priding himself on being original." Bootstrap, who had finally regained his composure, butted in. "My name's William Turner, Will's father. They call me Bootstrap not to get us confused."  
  
Firenze smiled and his tail moved portraying his amusement. "Then I will call you Bootstrap as well."  
  
......  
  
"These are your rooms for the night, gentlemen and ladies." Dumbledore said and led the two crews into an enormous common room. All over the place hallways led to bedrooms. "I'm afraid it will be a bit cramped."  
  
"Nothin' te worry 'bout, 'Eadmaster." Jack said looking around. "We're used to not 'aving much te move about on."  
  
"Alright, but you two," Dumbledore mentioned to Harry and Jack, "are going to get your own rooms across the hall."  
  
"No thank ye, better give those to the Turner's." Jack replied and plumped down in a chair. "I'm stayin' 'ere."  
  
"I'm stayin' with the crew as well." Harry grinned and waved his hand. A moment later the fire flared in the fireplace before calming down to a normal flame. Neither of the crews jumped at this, they had gotten used to it.  
  
Dumbledore looked at them both then sighed. "Alright, then I leave you for the night." He left, followed by the other teachers and Phoenixes who had followed them up. "Good night." The old mage said before closing the door after them.  
  
"Harry, do yer work."  
  
Harry grinned to Jack and started to look for the magic. It was all over the place, but he was concentrating on the door. And just as Jack and he had suspected Dumbledore had placed several locking charms on the door to keep them in. "Ye were right as usual, Jack. But it ain't nothin' we can't take care of."  
  
"Then what are ye waitin' for, whelp. Get us outta 'ere!"  
  
"Aye, aye Capt'n!" Harry saluted and got to work.  
  
The Phoenixes were about to discover just how difficult it is to keep a pirate locked up.  
  
......  
  
The pirates spread over the whole of Hogwarts. Due to the knowledge- transferring spell Harry had done earlier they knew Hogwarts inside out, a thing they had 'forgotten' to mention to Dumbledore and everyone else. There were several things they needed to know about the politics of this time and the war that Harry had warned them no one would speak of while they were in the room. His statement was proved later when Dumbledore had locked them in their common room.  
  
Jack was following Harry through the corridors and towards the Room of Requirement. From there they could spy on anyone anywhere in the castle – or he hoped they could.  
  
"Where is this bloody room o' yers?" Jack whispered and looked around. They had almost run into Peeves and Filch twice that night.  
  
"Patience Jack, it will appear when we need it." Harry replied and continued to run his hands over the wall.  
  
"We bloody well need it now!" the pirate-captain growled and jumped as a door suddenly appeared on the wall to his right. "That's interestin'."  
  
Harry grinned. "Come on and lets see if it's worked."  
  
They entered the room and Harry smirked while Jack just stared. The walls had become huge TV-screens and they looked into a room filled with people. They recognized Dumbledore at the head of the table with Hermione, Draco, Snape, McGonagall and numerous other they had met that night.  
  
"Now this ought to be interestin'," Harry said as he and Jack settled to watch the show.  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands and the room they were watching went quiet at once. "Now, I daresay that we have gotten in quite the situation. And I am referring to the pirates currently sleeping on the third floor."  
  
Both Harry and Jack grinned at this. How wrong the old mage was.  
  
"They may be here to help us with those undead pirates and this Aztec curse they talked about," Snape mumbled. "But I still don't trust them."  
  
"Neither do I." Lavender spoke up. "I can swear I put on my diamond ring today, but now it's gone!"  
  
"You probably didn't put it on at all, or you lost it in the fight." Hermione reasoned. "Even if they are pirates doesn't mean that they steal everything that shines and glitters."  
  
Once again Harry and Jack exchanged amused looks. Hermione would be disappointed if she ever found out the truth about the nature of pirates.  
  
"If we trust them," Neville began thoughtfully, "then why did you lock them up?"  
  
"Good lad, that's somethin' I want te know as well." Jack said.  
  
"We may trust them, but not that much. We are, after all, talking about pirates here." Dumbledore sighed. "And Harry has become one of them completely. I don't know where we have him anymore, but he's certainly not going to take any orders from us or the Minister."  
  
"Ah, yes, good you reminded me Albus."  
  
"That's Arthur Weasley," Harry whispered to Jack. "He wasn't there under the dinner. He works at the Ministry of Magic."  
  
"The word has gotten to the Minister that the pirates are here, and he's coming to Hogwarts tomorrow." Mr Weasley sighed. "I think he's going to try to make them his puppets so that when he pulls a string they jump and do what he wants. However, after hearing what you've said about them I highly doubt that he'll manage doing that. And if that's the case then he'll either have them thrown into Azkaban or executed for being thieves, liars, murderers and evil bastards on same level as Death Eaters."  
  
"The way those two crews were acting I doubt he'd even manage that." Draco said quietly to Hermione who grinned.  
  
"Seriously though, are we going to let them run around dressed like that, coming and going as they want?" Fleur Delacour asked. Harry noted that she had completely lost her French accent over the years, though she still rolled the 'r's.  
  
"I don't know." Dumbledore replied. "We'll talk about that later. Now, we need to concentrate on Voldemort. Severus, Draco, have your contacts told you anything lately?"  
  
"Nothing since last week," Draco replied and shook his head. "I haven't heard from the guy since the last message, and I'm starting to worry about him. He was only eighteen."  
  
"Is," Hermione said firmly. "He is eighteen." Draco smiled gratefully to her and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Arabella, what about the muggles?"  
  
"Arabella Figg," Harry told Jack. "She's a squib, used to be my babysitter."  
  
"They are starting to notice something fishy is going on right under their noses. The NASA and the American and Russian secret services used their satellites and have focused them on the places where the battles against Voldemort were held. They are getting closer Albus."  
  
Dumbledore nodded gravely. "We need to do something about those satellites soon."  
  
Harry shook his head and let the room turn itself off. There was nothing interesting to listen to, mostly numbers and other things that they had no use for. He and Jack left the room and headed back to the common room they had been assigned.  
  
"So they want te make proper people o' us, ey? Well, let them just try." Jack grinned. "This'll be fun."  
  
Harry smiled and his green eyes twinkled. "I can't imagine ye in robes or modern clothes."  
  
"Or Anamaria in one o' those robes."  
  
"Gibbs in clean clothes."  
  
"What are ye two chucklin' o'er?" Anamaria asked as they entered the room.  
  
"Nothin'." Both replied at the same time.  
  
The woman raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "Yer impossible."  
  
Harry nodded in agreement and yawned. "How 'bout we all go te bed?"  
  
"Sounds wonderful. Tomorrow's gonna be tough, meetin' Fudge and thwarting their plans te teach us manners."  
  
"What about the spells on the door?"  
  
"I'll put 'em up as soon as the last one arrives, and 'ere he comes. 'Bout time Gibbs!" Harry grinned.  
  
The older man growled and stalked past them to his room. "Shut it Green- Eyes!" they heard before the door banged shut.  
  
"What's gotten into 'is pants?" Harry asked.  
  
Jack shrugged. "Good night."  
  
"Good night Capt'n."  
  
"Sweet dreams Jack!" Harry called after him and started to work on the spells on the door. "Aren't ye goin' te bed Ana?"  
  
She grinned. "Not before ye teach me this school anthem o' 'Ogwarts's. I wanna teach it to Cotton's parrot and let the bird annoy the 'ell outta Jack once we're back aboard the Black Pearl."  
  
"Oh, come on. 'E only coloured yer hair electric blue. I can't see the problem."  
  
"Ye weren't the one who 'ad te walk around like that fer weeks."  
  
"If you had apologised te 'im..." Harry grinned as he heard Anamaria growl, stomp off and the bang of her door. He finished with the spells, giving them the same signature as Dumbledore's and making them just as strong, then went to bed himself.  
  
Tomorrow would indeed be a very interesting day.  
  
......  
  
There, that's it. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Alright mates, here's the result of the vote:  
  
HP/POTC/LOTR x-over : 38  
  
HP/POTC x-over: 18  
  
Which means that the next story will be the LOTR x-over. However, I'm thinking about making the HP/POTC x-over as a side-story or a sequel to the LOTR one. We'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Once again I'll tell you that there are still SEVEN chapters left of this story.  
  
Next chapter: FUDGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Rhysel Ash,deFox, Monique-chan, Unclear-Destiny, Lunawolf, eriee, Loony Moony, Mellony, blackdragonofslytherin, A.M.bookworm247, ERMonkey Queen of Insanity, Laughing Cat, HecateDeMort, Star Eyed Unicorn, Digi Bonds, KC, Jeni Black, destruction's mistress, EternallyMine, LuluIsALobster, thegirlwiththeinsainfriends, gaul1, ALPHA WOLFE, Mebririth the Butterfly Queen, crazley, Nyoko, Lauingsiae, cantfindagoodname, ReginaLucifer, LoonyLoopyLisa, Lyra Pendragon, Kevin-McKay, Water Fire Girl, Araz, Chains of Death, Andine, jaded eyes, Rin, THE-PENGUIN2, Jarvey, Magewind, harry- luvva, Xander's Sex Kitten, SSSRoaB, star, Rogue1615, Fiery Pheonix, just another stupid idiot, WolfMoon, Pvlyn, chaser1, Shadowsphinx, Lyla Snape, Calen, shamu, Blue Phoenix2, Lindiel Eryn, Starlight Dreams, Hannah Abby, Capn-BlackRose, Amy2k, HAZZAGRIFF, sam, Serpent of Light, HarryPotter21, Harmoni, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, alvild, Twilight Dusk, FrozenOnyxPhoenix, Jaleandralalok, Golden Moon Phoenix, anonymous and sirius. 


	13. Chapter 12

Pirates and Wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
The next morning Harry and Jack – who were sharing a room – were woken up by angry yelling from all over the quarters that the two crews shared. They jumped up and grabbed their own clothes only to find them already replaced by robes! They looked down at themselves. Having slept in the pants and the shirt, they expected those two articles of cloth to be there, but instead they found themselves dressed in modern pyjamas.  
  
"What the 'ell?!" Jack exclaimed enraged. Then noticed that his hair was free of all the beads and was clean. Even his teeth had been washed and shone brightly in the morning light. Their weapons were gone as well.  
  
Harry was in the same state. They looked at each other then hurried out into the common room only to find the rest of the two crews dressed similarly. Anamaria was glaring at anyone who dared to stare at her nightdress for more than a second, Gibbs was puffing like an angry bull, the Turner's were there as well looking highly displeased. The rest of the pirates were looking down right pissed off.  
  
"What's going on here?!" Bootstrap and Will demanded at the same time once they spotted Harry and Jack.  
  
Harry sighed. "I guess that Fleur had something to do with this."  
  
"I want me clothes back!" Anamaria yelled across the room.  
  
At that moment Dumbledore, McGonagall, Hermione, Fleur and some others came in and looked around in confusion.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry made his way over to the Headmaster and growled. "Ye better be 'appy that we 'ave no weapons right now, or ye'd all be dead the second ye walked through that doorway. Where are our clothes?!"  
  
"You can't be series about actually wanting to walk around in those rags?!" Fleur seemed repulsed and shocked at the thought.  
  
"If not our clothes, then where are the weapons?" Elizabeth demanded a bit more calmly, though everyone could see that she was pissed off as well. She wanted to wear these modern clothes, but she wanted to be the one to choose when to wear them!  
  
"Those rusty knives?" Fleur continued not realising that she was treading on dangerous ground. The others did after seeing the enraged looks on the pirates faces and took a step backwards. "My dear woman, this is a Wizarding war, which also means that it's a magical war. Those things weren't going to help you anything against a Death Eater."  
  
Anamaria stalked to the front of the line and glared at the French veela. "If I don't get me clothes and weapons back within the next ten minutes, I'm going te show ye just why pirates were and still are the most feared people who ever sailed the seven seas!"  
  
Fleur looked Anamaria up and down and snorted. "A woman shouldn't be hanging around with pirates."  
  
That did it. Anamaria raised her hand and punched the blond veela for all she was worth, then just as Fleur had regained her balance Elizabeth punched her as well. Jacqueline kicked her shin and stomped on her foot.  
  
Dumbledore decided to step in before things got out of hand. "Stop, stop, ladies! Alright, I'll send for the House-Elves and your clothes and effects will be brought up within the next half hour. I must however ask that you wear the robes that awaited you in your rooms this morning, as the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge is going to pay us a visit before lunch."  
  
"Professor," Harry said and went with the Phoenixes out into the corridor. "We're pirates, and one o' the things pirates hate most is te be ordered 'round. Ye'd be lucky if we show up at all, let alone in robes. Get used te the fact that ye 'ave no control o'er us and leave us be." With that he went back into the room and slammed the door shut into their faces.  
  
"Well, this promises to be an interesting day." Snape smirked in amusement and his black eyes glittered.  
  
....  
  
Finally dressed in their own clean clothes, the two crews headed out to their ships and refused to even look at the wizards and witches that tried to talk to them.  
  
They were so caught up in their work around the ships that they didn't notice that Fudge had arrived with his ten-auror strong escort. They didn't notice that is until Fudge tried to climb aboard the Black Pearl and was promptly knocked back to the ground due to the spells that Harry had put up.  
  
"'Ey!" Jack yelled down to the chubby, small man. "Don't ye know ye 'ave te ask the capt'n fer permission before comin' aboard?"  
  
"Then who is the captain?!" Shacklebolt asked his eyes twinkling in amusement.  
  
Jack grinned down to the man. "Yer lookin' at 'im!"  
  
"Well then, Captain, may we have permission to come aboard?!"  
  
"I'll think 'bout it." Jack disappeared and found Harry just starting to climb up into the mast. "I assume ye saw that?"  
  
The green-eyed young man chuckled. "O' course I did. One o' the more amusin' things I've seen in me life."  
  
"Who can we trust and who do we need te watch?" Jack asked. "Ana." He nodded to the woman who was still slightly pissed off from that morning.  
  
"Kingsley Shacklebolt ye can trust, 'e's the one who talked with ye," Harry replied. "Fudge's the idiot that tried to climb aboard, and the one with the crazy coloured hair is Nymphadora Tonks. Ye can trust 'er as well. She's a metamorphmagus like me, so watch out."  
  
"Got it, the others ye don't know?"  
  
"Ne'er seen 'em before. They look like they're new, might be just graduated." Harry started to climb towards the crows nest. "Ye know where te find me once ye need me."  
  
Jack grinned. "O' course, o' course, whelp. Let Fudge sweat a little, aye?"  
  
"Aye!" Anamaria grinned evilly. The bastard was going to pay for what had happened to her this morning. She hadn't worn a dress since she left home as a ten year old girl. It was all his fault!  
  
The pirate-captain smirked and walked back to the rail. Down there Fudge was glaring up at him, while the aurors seemed amused. "Ye 'ave permission, but one toe outta the line and it's back ashore. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever," Fudge growled. "Now get me up!"  
  
Jack was not impressed and raised an eyebrow. "Ye'll be the last one up fer talkin' back te the capt'n."  
  
"WHAT?! Do you have any idea of who I am?!" the Minister bellowed.  
  
"A stupid, fat idiot who is gettin' on me nerves?"  
  
Fudge looked ready to explode. "I swear to God that I'll have you hanged for this, pirate!"  
  
"Ye ain't the first one who has said that." Jack shook his head and used his control over the Element of Air and lifted the group of people aboard along with Dumbledore who had been standing off on the side watching the conversation develop with his eyes twinkling madly. "Welcome aboard the Black Pearl!" Jack waved his arms around indicating to the ship.  
  
"This is no ship, it's a half-leaking tiny boat." Fudge mumbled but it carried. The crew stopped what they were doing and stared in surprise and worry between Jack and Fudge.  
  
Jack had gone completely cold and was glaring at the smaller man. His hand went towards his cutlass, but before he could draw it Harry jumped down in front of him and started to push the pirate backwards.  
  
"C'mon now Jack, if yer not careful ye'll end up in the brig."  
  
"If that lump o' goo ain't carefully 'e'll end up in the brig!" Jack growled and lounged.  
  
"Ana! Gibbs! Cotton! 'Elp me 'ere! 'E's gone completely mad!" Harry had trouble restraining the pirate-captain. The three he had called for came running along with other members of the crew. Together they managed to hold Jack long enough for Harry to cast a Petrificus Totalus that would actually work. "Sorry 'bout this Jack, but ye can't go attackin' the Minister. At least not yet." Harry said to the man. "Take 'im te 'is cabin."  
  
"That man is mentally disturbed." Fudge declared.  
  
Harry whirled around and had grabbed the Minister by his robes bringing them face to face before the aurors had time to even blink. "Watch yer mouth Fudge. Yer on our territory, and we lay the rules. One more wrong comment from ye, and te the brig ye go." He hissed. "I'm already beginnin' te wish I 'adn't stopped Jack." He dropped the man again and straightened. "Ana, keep a sharp eye at Jack. 'E's managed te get outta the Body-Bind before."  
  
"Ye got it, Green-Eyes," the woman replied. "And what if 'e does get out o' it?"  
  
"Send 'im te the galley. I'll be there with this..." he mentioned to Fudge, "sharkbait 'ere and its followers tryin' te work somethin' out. I highly doubt I'll be successful."  
  
"Ye should ask Elizabeth te come," Gibbs butted in as he came out of the captains cabin and over to them. "She's used te these kinds o' things what with 'er father bein' who 'e was."  
  
Harry nodded. "Good idea. Ye wouldn't mind jumpin' o'er te the Stormeagle and ask 'er te come. Perhaps invite Bootstrap as well?" Gibbs nodded and quickly swung over to the other ship yelling for Elizabeth and Bootstrap. Anamaria nodded one last time to Harry and disappeared into the captains cabin. At least Harry turned back to Fudge and his aurors. Kingsley and Tonks were having the time of their lives, their eyes twinkling and their mouths twitching. The younger aurors were looking a bit uncertain, but were still smiling in amusement, though they hid it when Fudge glared at them. Dumbledore's twinkling eyes were the only thing that betrayed just how funny he thought the situation was. Fudge, on the other hand, was blown up like a frog not being used to be ignored for so long.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "Follow me." He said and led them under deck and into the galley. There Jacqueline was sitting reading a Donald Duck that Harry had conjured for her. "Jack, think ye can give us some time alone, lass?"  
  
She looked up, and her eyes sharpened at the sight of Fudge. "That's Fudge isn't it? No, I think I'll stay here. This is the only place I can get peace to read this... magazine, was it?"  
  
"'Twas, but ye won't get much peace with us 'ere."  
  
"Just as well, I wanted to hug you. I had a nightmare and I don't think I want to be alone." Jacqueline climbed into Harry's lap once he sat down, and put her arms around him. She really was a great little actress.  
  
Dumbledore's moustache twitched and Kingsley coughed. Fudge still looked pissed off, even more now that he was shown up by a young girl.  
  
"Whad'dya want? Why are ye 'ere?" Harry asked and put a protective arm around the girl.  
  
"Lets do this the simple way, Potter." Fudge growled and sat down opposite Harry. "This is an order and not a proposition, so think over it before you answer."  
  
"And what may this order be?" Harry pretended to be interested.  
  
"You join the war, do as I say and no one needs to be hurt."  
  
"We're already in the war, Fudge. The two crews because some o' their former mates are 'ere just on the Dark Side, and I because I 'ave three people te kill."  
  
Fudge raised an eyebrow. "And who might they be?"  
  
"Voldemort is the obvious one. The next is Peter Pettigrew, just that ye don't believe 'e's alive. And a certain Bellatrix Lestrange."  
  
"That's absurd, Potter. The only one you'll be killing is the Dark Lord as Bellatrix Lestrange was killed two years ago, and Peter Pettigrew has been dead for over twenty years."  
  
"What? Lestrange dead?" Harry stared at Dumbledore who signalled that he'd talk with him about it later. "Well, naught te do 'bout that I suppose."  
  
"Good riddance says I," Jacqueline declared from her seat in Harry's lap.  
  
"Ye're startin' te talk like me, Jack." Harry pointed out.  
  
"To be a true pirate you need to know how to talk like one. I'm practicing."  
  
"Ah, so ye're thinkin' 'bout sailin' with the Black Pearl after this war?"  
  
"Of course, you and Jack promised me at least one adventure with you."  
  
Harry nodded thoughtfully. "That we did."  
  
"There you are!" Elizabeth came hurrying into the galley. "Jack's awake!" she warned Harry and in that moment Jack himself came through the door looking slightly possessed and extremely pissed.  
  
He glared at Harry. "Ye I'll deal with later. First I need te get rid o' a rat." His eyes focused on Fudge who gulped slightly and started moving away from the pirate.  
  
Harry, Jacqueline and Elizabeth watched in amusement. Barbossa was the last who had dared to say anything insulting about the Pearl in front of Jack, and he had stolen it right afterwards. And look where the man was now. Stone cold dead.  
  
This was shaping up to be a very amusing day indeed.  
  
....  
  
That's it for now. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Andine, chaser1, Povlyn, ERMonkey Queen of Insanity, Loony Moony, Launigsiae, LylaSnape, Lyra Pendragon, Calen, Ar-Zimraphel, Kevin-McKay, Lunawolf, 1, Amy2k, HecateDeMort, ender2000, LuluIsALobster, PirateGirl729, crazley, Johnny Depp Lover, Darkfire1, ReginaLucifer, WolfMoon, Vittaria, Serpent of Light, Lady Ana Maria Lorinan, Magewind, Historian, just another stupid idiot, Jaleandralalok, Hermione8822, Jaye Black, :-), candidus- lupus-full Moon, Biannca, FunkyWitchOfFire, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, Benjie, RhyselAsh, mika, gaul1, Capn-BlackRose, A.M.bookworm247, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Blaze, Janet, Siri Kat, phinn, Lady Knight Arianna, HAZZAGRIFF, Zoe, Twilight Dusk, Araz, A Sly Fan, Lindiel Eryn, meoio, SSSRoaB, Nemati, misty43, harry's4menotu, thebtchisback, pIPPINpIRATE, whyshoulditellyou, zimagesto, micah, KD EbonyKitty, xx Lypiphera xx, Joyce Granger and zaminieinstein. 


	14. Chapter 13

Pirates and Wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
After the false start that morning the day proceeded rather well for the crews of the Pearl and the Stormeagle, and it became even better when Captain Jack Sparrow came with Fudge under his arm and threw the chubby man off of his ship like a sack of potatoes.  
  
"And stay there, ye bloody landlubber!"  
  
"You will regret this Mr Sparrow!"  
  
"That's CAPTAIN Sparrow te ye! And if yer still wonderin' if we want te join yer Ministry as agents, yer thicker than even Norrington!" Jack stomped off and stopped in front of Harry. "And as for ye, Green-Eyes. Ye'll be swabbin' this deck from now on te yer 200th birthday!"  
  
"Aye Capt'n." Harry replied though he was smiling. Jack wasn't completely pissed off which was a very good sign. For if he had been, Harry would've ended up in the brig faster than you could blink. It had happened once before when Harry had nearly gotten himself killed at his second raid. Gibbs had had to treat him in a cell all the while chuckling. Harry hadn't seen what was so funny due to the gunshot wound in his side, but later he had found it amusing.  
  
Jack growled one more time, shook his head and went down below again to find some rum. Rum was good. It helped him, it was his friend, something that couldn't be said about Harry and the crew. He found a bottle and sulked.  
  
"Well, ye certainly know how te get 'im pissed off, lad." Gibbs said to Harry.  
  
"It's a gift." Harry turned to the aurors. "Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"Are you really sorry Harry, or are you pretending?" Shacklebolt asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Ye really want me te answer that one? Better said, ye really need me te answer that one?"  
  
The auror chuckled. "You are impossible. Alright you," he said to his aurors. "Get going, Fudge will want us there to listen to him rant."  
  
"Yes sir!" the younger aurors mock saluted and jumped off the ship.  
  
Tonks grinned and stood beside Harry. "You know, Green-Eyes," she began. "Once this is all over and Snakeface has gotten his comeuppance, would it be possible for me to join the crew?"  
  
"I don't know, ye'll 'ave te ask Jack 'bout that, but better wait 'til tomorrow. An' if ye call me Green-Eyes again, I'll start callin' ye Morphy."  
  
Anamaria smiled. "I hope ye do, it'll be nice te 'ave another woman aboard."  
  
"Ooo! A new nickname! But what about Elizabeth, she's a woman right?"  
  
"She's always aboard the Stormeagle with 'er family."  
  
"TONKS!!!!! GET DOWN HERE!!!!!!" Shacklebolt yelled.  
  
"COMING!!!! Bloody idiot." The neon-green haired woman smiled to them one last time and was gone.  
  
"Ye've got weird friends, Green-Eyes." Anamaria stated looking after the disappearing Fudge and his aurors.  
  
Harry just shrugged with a smile.  
  
"Wind in your sails!" Cotton's parrot squawked.  
  
......  
  
"Aren't you coming to dinner?" Hermione asked Harry. She had been sent to tell the pirates to come and eat as they hadn't appeared once since the food had been laid out.  
  
"Nope." Harry replied and continued to check the planks of the ship for anything remotely damaging. Jack wanted to make sure everything was in shipshape before setting out.  
  
"Why not?" She asked and followed him around.  
  
"We're goin' te do somethin' 'bout those pirates that 'ave joined Voldie." Harry knocked on the wood. "Sounds good."  
  
"But won't that be dangerous? I mean, these things can't die and you can!" Hermione protested.  
  
He turned to her and she suddenly had problems swallowing. The green eyes glittered in the light coming off the ship and from the open main doors of the castle. He was handsome, she realised. Handsome and slightly mysterious.  
  
"Aye, it will be dangerous, but we are pirates." He grinned, the gold tooth flashing in the same way as his eyes. "Then again, we are smarter pirates!"  
  
"Wh-what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Ye don't think Jack'd send us off into somethin' without making sure that everyone will be protected, do ye?" Harry went back around again to where a rope-ladder was hanging off the ship. "Ah, there ye are!" he said to someone behind Hermione.  
  
Hermione turned and came face to face with Elizabeth, Will and Jacqueline.  
  
"Yes, here we are. Is everything ready?" Will asked and held the ladder steady so that Jacqueline could climb up.  
  
"Jacqueline?! Are you going to take Jacqueline with you?!" Hermione shrieked.  
  
Elizabeth sighed. "We tried to make her stay, but she follows Harry and Jack wherever she wants. Pirate is in her blood and with godfathers like those two..." the mother shook her head fondly. "Lets just say that she grew up with freedom and rebellion hammered into her from birth." Elizabeth smiled kindly to a still worried looking Hermione and started to climb.  
  
"What the 'ell is goin' on down there?!" Jack demanded and his head popped up over the rail. "Ah, Miss Granger! Come along fer an adventure?"  
  
"N-no thank you." Hermione declined. "I have some research that need to be done."  
  
"As ye wish. Will, Harry, will ye two get up 'ere so that we can get goin'?!"  
  
"Nice talking to you, Miss Granger." Will said and started to climb.  
  
Harry just grinned to her, transformed into his animagi shape and flew up, leaving a dumbfounded Hermione behind on the ground.  
  
"That's it lads! Weigh anchor! Set the sails! We 'ave some skeletons te kill and some medallions te collect!"  
  
Hermione watched in awe as the two ships floated in midair and went past her. She spotted Harry climbing into the crows nest and waved. He waved back with a grin, then raised the pirate flag, the Jolly Roger. Once both ships were past her they seemed to sail into a thick fog that had suddenly come up from nowhere. Within seconds both ships were gone and only the crows nests were visible. Once the ships were past the anti-apparation shields they disappeared along with the fog and all.  
  
She stood there watching the place they had disappeared for a while before heading inside. She needed to tell Dumbledore what had happened.  
  
......  
  
Jack had somehow managed to take them to an island in Scotland. How he had found his way there was a mystery to Harry, because he had set towards north as soon as they started sailing. The pirate hadn't even thought of going any other way than towards this island, he knew exactly where his former undead crewmates were. But how he knew this was something no one understood. Harry secretly thought it had something to do with that compass of his. No matter where they went, no matter in what time, that compass showed them the way. The compass was magical, there was no doubt about that.  
  
Harry shook off the musings and focused his gaze on the rapidly approaching island. He spotted something and transformed into his animagi shape and flew down to Jack. Once there he transformed back.  
  
"Whad'dya see?" Jack asked.  
  
"A ship, a black one. She looks like the Pearl. 'Twas too dark te see the name though."  
  
"Anythin' else?"  
  
"Campfires. They're there Jack."  
  
"O' course they are, this compass has yet te lead me wrong." Jack closed the compass he had been staring at and put it back in a pocket. He had had Harry charm the pocket so that the compass didn't fall out, and so that only he could take it out.  
  
"How does that thing work?" Harry asked and stared up ahead.  
  
"Someday I just might tell ye, Green-Eyes."  
  
The rest of the voyage to the island was spent in silence. As they reached the island they could hear laughter and shouting form the mutinous pirates. None of them knew that with the sudden fog came a deadly enemy. That is none knew until four cannonballs dropped in the middle of the circle and blasted several of them to smithereens. Then came the shouting, panic and chaos. In all of this it was an easy task for Jack's crew to hold the pirates long enough for Harry to Stun or cast a Body-Bind on them, then they found the golden medallions in the pirate's clothes and took it before moving on to the next one.  
  
Harry and Jack stood off to the side watching the fight. It was going very well for their side, and Bootstrap and the Stormeagle continued to fire to keep up the chaos. None of Jack's crew were hit due to a nifty little charm Harry had dug up.  
  
Suddenly both of them spotted something that made them blink.  
  
"Barbossa!" Jack exclaimed.  
  
"Monkey!" Harry said.  
  
They looked at each other for a second then set off after their targets.  
  
"What the hell are ye doin' 'ere!?!" Barbossa demanded once he spotted Jack.  
  
"I could as ye the same question." Jack replied and kept on his guard.  
  
"Voldemort brought me te this time just after ye and the lass and Turner were leavin' the cave. Now, what 'bout ye?"  
  
"That's fer me te know, and ye not te find out." Jack replied and attacked.  
  
Barbossa avoided the attack and drew his own sword. "Ye really think ye can beat me?!"  
  
"I did it once before." Jack pointed out and attacked again.  
  
In the meantime Harry was across the beach chasing that bloody monkey. He growled as the thing get away once again and changed into his eagle-form. Now it was going to be easier. And he was right. Five minutes later, after an intense chase, he had the monkey pinned underneath him squealing like a pig. Harry glared at the thing, took the medallion from it and flew into the air again leaving the monkey to look at him in surprise. It had waited to be hacked to death, but instead the bird flew off! What luck!  
  
That didn't last long though. Harry landed again and transformed into himself, then pointed his hand towards the monkey and mumbled a few words. A second later the mammal burst into flames and shrieked. There was nothing it could do however to put the flames out, and in a minute it had been transformed into ash. Harry smirked and picked up the ash and put it in a little bag. Snape would just love this.  
  
He looked back to the fight and grinned. Anamaria was having the time of her life beating the hell out of Bo'sun, Gibbs was practicing his boxing- talent on Pintel, and Elizabeth and Will were dealing with Ragetti. Jack was easily beating Barbossa, mostly due to his use of the Elemental abilities. Barbossa didn't even bother to point out the fact that Jack cheated. They were both pirates, and pirates would be pirates no matter what. All in all it didn't take long before the mutinous crew was bound, stunned and gagged on the ground and the crew of the Pearl were rejoicing and telling each other what a wonderful and refreshing fight it had been.  
  
Now there was the question of what to do with Barbossa's ship, the Raven. The pirates were divided between the Pearl and the Stormeagle's brigs, but no one wanted to leave such a fine ship there.  
  
Harry especially liked it, even if it needed a few fixings and mends. And new boards and sails and numerous other things. He shook his head and started to fix what he could magically. Jack had been watching this with an amused smile, and when the young man was done Jack sauntered over to him. Harry was staring at the Raven the same way Jack was staring at the Pearl.  
  
"Why are ye starin' at the ship when ye could be behind its helm, lad?"  
  
Harry jumped and turned to Jack. He had heard the other man approaching. "S'cuse me?"  
  
"Ye heard me. Get aboard. Ye'll get a few of me men and a few of Bootstrap's te help ye start up. I think it is time fer ye te do what e'ery Sparrow was born te do."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ye really are thick sometimes. Captaincy is in our blood, no Sparrow was e'er meant te be just a part o' the crew. Ye've just gotten yerself a ship, Captain Potter-Sparrow." Jack grinned at the dumbfounded expression that met his words. He left the younger man to his own thoughts and went to talk to Bootstrap about that crew.  
  
Harry just stared a the ship in front of him.  
  
His ship.  
  
......  
  
There, that's it. What do you think?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
A Sly Fan, HecateDeMort, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, chaser1, cantfindagoodname, Digi Bonds, SSSRoaB, WolfMoon, Drusilla, Lady Knight Arianna, Sykoticstalker27, Rogue1615, Irish Pixie, Kevin-McKay, ReginaLucifer, Andine, jack4, Prongsblacks, gaul1, Lunawolf, crazley, shaddowwalker, candidus-lupus-full Moon, hpfunkypunk, ERMonkey Queen of Insanity, blackdragonofslytherin, StolenDreamer, Amy2k, Araz, pIPPINpIRATE, misty43, shinystars007, Magewind, just another stupid idiot, CassieOwls, grand admiral chelli, LoMaRiBa, Jen007, A.M.bookwork247 and Blaze. 


	15. Chapter 14

Pirates and Wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Now, there are a couple of things that need to be cleared. This is NOT a HP/HG, rather it's a HG/DM. And Barbossa and Co. aren't dead, they're just stunned.  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Harry grinned from his place at the helm. He could finally fully understand why Jack loved the Pearl so much. The wood under his hand, the gentle rocking motion, the sound of the ship's movements. It really was freedom.  
  
Anamaria smiled fondly as she looked up from her work. Harry had already gotten that dreamy look Jack always had when he was standing behind the helm on the Pearl. The green eyes were glittering with the promise of freedom and adventure. She shook her head and nudged Cotton who sat beside her and pointed towards the newly-made captain. The mute man smiled as well before going back to his own work.  
  
Harry didn't notice any of this. He was focused on the ship's movements and on following after the Black Pearl through the fog. After him came the Stormeagle with the Turner's aboard. Jacqueline had completely refused to go on any other ship than with Harry, so she was standing beside him wearing almost the same expression.  
  
They didn't sail to Hogwarts, but set towards Isla de Muerta at once. There they would put the medallions back to where they belonged and use the blood of the three Turner's to make sure that the curse was gone for good. Harry would also renew certain spells over the chest and the cursed gold, so that no one stumbled over the island and took it. Or make sure that some other monkey didn't come along and take something.  
  
He grinned and looked down at Jacqueline. She grinned up at him and took a hold of the helm with one hand.  
  
It was easy to see that both of them were born for this life, and that nothing else would do.  
  
......  
  
Harry flew ahead of the boats to check if it was safe. It was, and everything was the way they had last left it.  
  
Jack and the longboats came a few minutes after him, and behind them again came Barbossa and his crew. All of them were unconscious and Jack was using his powers to float them along and placed them on the floor in the cave.  
  
Harry opened the Chest of Cortez and dropped his medallion into it and the others did the same. Jacqueline, Will and Bootstrap waited for Jack. The pirate gave his medallion to them and Harry made a small cut on their hands. Each of them held the medallion for a while before giving it to the next, and Jacqueline was the one who dropped the thing atop the ones already in the chest.  
  
They turned a the sound of groaning and stared. Barbossa and his crew were writhing on the ground, their flesh was melting away along with their muscles. Elizabeth tried to hide the sight from Jacqueline, but the girl drew away from her mother and clung to Harry's hand. In the end even the skeletons disappeared.  
  
"I guess it worked." Will was the first to say anything in the silence that followed.  
  
Harry nodded. "It did."  
  
"Lets get back te 'Ogwarts before Dumbledore panics." Jack said.  
  
The crews followed him to the boats. Once again Harry flew ahead of them and reminded himself just in time to land on the Raven and not the Pearl. He smiled and helped Jacqueline up once the longboats reached the ship. He could hear Jack yelling orders and the black sails were raised. Bootstrap did the same, and he followed their examples.  
  
"Weigh the anchor! Drop the sails!" he ordered his small crew and went up to the helm again.  
  
Jacqueline ran around and helped where it was needed. "Anchor's up, Capt'n!" she yelled.  
  
"Lets go!" Harry replied with a grin and set off after Jack and Bootstrap.  
  
......  
  
The people at Hogwarts were happy to see the pirates return safely. Who'd have thought that they would actually miss those blackhearts? However, they got a shock when a third ship appeared through the fog that seemed to follow wherever they went. They were even more surprised to se exactly who was standing behind the helm.  
  
Harry grinned and waved before giving order to drop anchor and to go through the entire ship to check on what they needed of food and water, was there something that he had missed that needed to be fixed? and so on. The crew spread around the ship and the job was quickly done. They needed more water and food, otherwise Harry had done a bang-up job when he fixed the ship. The ship could also use some new sails and a good cleanup from top to bottom.  
  
"Alright." Harry nodded to Anamaria. "Since this is the first cleanup this ship's 'ad in years apparently, we'll let the 'Ogwarts 'Ouse-Elves take care of it. We'll 'elp o' course, but they'll take the worst o' it." He ignored Hermione's murderous glare and called for Dobby.  
  
"Mr Harry Potter-Sparrow sir wanted to see Dobby?" the House-Elf asked as he popped up.  
  
"Yes, I need 'elp te cean me ship. Up fer it?" Harry grinned.  
  
Dobby's eyes got wide and he started bouncing around in joy. "Of course Mr Harry Potter-Sparrow sir! Dobby come with help at once sir!" the tiny creature popped off and appeared again a few minutes later with a whole horde of House-Elves following him.  
  
"Well, that takes care o' that – at least fer a while," Anamaria agreed with a smile. "We should 'ave some o' those 'Ouse-Elves onboard."  
  
"Nah, then Jack couldn't punish us with swabbin' the deck."  
  
The woman laughed and the two of them went over to the Pearl and climbed aboard leaving the wizards in their wake.  
  
Hermione shook her head. Harry had changed too much, he was like a stranger and she wasn't sure on how to act around him. Like the friend? Like the sister? Like they had newly met? It was difficult to figure out, but at least she had Draco she mused as her lover pulled her into his arms.  
  
"Come on Herm, you know how these pirates are." The blond man said. "They are totally hooked on their ships." He continued shaking his head.  
  
"It is their freedom." Dumbledore mused and smiled fondly. "And I can see why. In fact, once this war is over I will ask Jack to take me along for an adventure before school starts again."  
  
"I've already bucked a place with Harry." Tonks said as she popped up. "Kingsley is coming soon. Fudge wanted to speak to him about gods knows what."  
  
Hermione nodded. "They do seem so free and carefree. It's like they're children." She looked towards the Pearl.  
  
"Children, yes certainly," the old Headmaster agreed. "But dangerous children. More dangerous than we can even imagine."  
  
......  
  
Anamaria looked around and shuddered. She had definitely taken a wrong turn somewhere. She had been on a mission from Jack to find the Hogwarts library, but was currently walking around somewhere in the dungeons.  
  
'I hate magical castles!' she decided as she walked down yet another staircase. "Bloody 'ell!" she growled as her foot went through yet another trick stair. It was impossible to pull it out and she carried on cursing and swearing in all the languages she knew. She even invented some on the spot.  
  
"Charming." Came a voice from behind her and she turned as much as she could. A black-dressed man stood on the stairs. He had onyx eyes and black, shiny hair. His skin was pale, but it went nicely with his dark clothes. "Need help?"  
  
"I do," Anamaria replied and tugged on her leg to point out her point. "Who the 'ell are ye anyways?"  
  
"Severus Snape, weird you don't remember me from the first night. You annoyed me greatly then," he replied in his dark voice and touched a white stone in the wall. The trick step let go at once and Anamaria could finally stand up again. "Now what are one of you pirates doing in my dungeons?" he asked.  
  
"I was lookin' fer the library, but took a wrong turn somewhere." Anamaria climbed the stairs until she stood at the one he stood at. He was a good four inches taller than her. "Ye couldn't point me in the right direction, could ye?"  
  
"Follow these stairs to the top, then to the left. At the end of that corridor you will find the library." Snape began to descend the stairs easily jumping over the trick step.  
  
"Thank ye!" she called after him but didn't get a reply. She shrugged and did as he had told her, and twenty minutes later she reached the library. By that time she was cursing the stairs to the seventh hell and was seriously out of breath. No wonder Snape had been so lean, and no wonder she hadn't seen anyone even remotely chubby in this castle. Those bloody stairs provided enough training for a whole squadron of redcoats!  
  
Once she got out of this place she was going to kill Jack.  
  
......  
  
There, a bit short but still a chapter. What do you think?  
  
Please check out my livejournal as the latest update concerns my stories and most of all the SEQUEL to 'Pirates and Wizards'.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Elven Warrior1, just another stupid idiot, Lunawolf, ERMonkey Queen of Insanity, Amy2k, gaul1, HecateDeMort, Jeni Black, Twilight Dusk, Angel the Devil's Daughter, crazley, Digi Bonds, Silver-Entrantress-Elf, :-), LoMaRiBa, chaser1, A.M.bookwork247, Lady Knight Arianna, Fiery Pheonix, Kevin-McKay, candidus-lupus-full Moon, ReginaLucifer, jack4, cantfindagoodname, grand admiral challi, Irish Pixie, A Sly Fan, Nagamoon, VB, WolfMoon, SSSRoaB, Capn-BlackRose, TheSilverLady, blackdragonofslytherin, Celestia Memora, oracle, Foxy13, thedevil, Lindiel Eryn, shaddowwalker, Araz, Prongsblacks and Andine. 


	16. Chapter 15

Pirates and Wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
The next couple of days Harry spent on his new ship cleaning and fixing it. He removed the bits and parts he didn't like or felt Dark Magic from, and replaced them with his own materials. The House-Elves refused to leave until the job was completely done, and Anamaria, Gibbs, Cotton, Jacqueline and Will helped out as well. Jack had been using much time talking with Dumbledore lately, and they only saw him when he came back to the Pearl for the night or at mealtimes. Hermione had inquired why they didn't go looking for him when they clearly were worried about him, and Harry had simply replied that Jack was a pirate.  
  
Hermione had finally decided on how she should act towards Harry, and settled for the sister-act. Harry himself seemed relieved when she finally started to treat him like she had always done, and became slightly more like the old Harry in her presence. It took her a few days to get Harry and Draco to be in the same room without the two of them glaring mildly at each other. Now Draco asked politely about life on the seven seas, and Harry offered to take them aboard the Raven once the war was over and done with. Perhaps as a wedding gift, the young green-eyed pirate had suggested then had quietly retreated when he realised that Hermione and Draco were lost in each others eyes again.  
  
"Draco's still not proposed, ey?" Anamaria had asked him once he got back aboard. They were in the galley where she was washing dishes.  
  
"Nope, 'e's a Slytherin through and through, Ana. 'E'll do it at 'is own time." Harry replied then grinned wickedly. "Which is not te say that ye'll not be experiencin' the same thing. Ye've been watchin' our resident Potion Master quite a bit lately."  
  
"Dunno what yer talkin' 'bout." She protested quickly.  
  
"C'mon Ana, 'tis me we're talkin' 'bout 'ere. Yer fallin' fer Snape. Why else would ye spend so much time at 'Ogwarts?"  
  
"I'm doin' research fer Jack!"  
  
"Yeah, right, ye said it yerself that ye don't understand a thing in those books. Jack just wanted ye te find the library. And Dobby tells me yer spendin' more time in the dungeon than in the actual library."  
  
"I'm readin' through Severus's books!"  
  
"So 'tis Severus now, ey?" Harry grinned.  
  
Anamaria sighed and slumped. "I'm not goin' te get off this am I?" Harry shook his head. "Yer like Jack. Bloody perceptive lad."  
  
"Nothin' te worry 'bout Ana, yer secret's fine with me. I'm just wonderin' on one thing though."  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"How the 'ell can ye stand 'is attitude?" Harry quickly got out of the galley and winced as he heard a knife embed itself in the door.  
  
He was going to keep away from Anamaria for the next couple of hours that was for sure.  
  
......  
  
"Uncle Harry! Uncle Harry!" Jacqueline yelled form the ground and Harry stuck his head over the railing.  
  
"Aye?" he asked and looked down at the excited girl while wiping his hands on a rag.  
  
"Mr Hagrid has something he wants to show you! He says it's urgent!" she jumped up and down.  
  
"Alright. Hang on." Harry jumped over the side and Jacqueline dragged him to Hagrid's hut.  
  
The giant was waiting for them on the front and waved merrily when he saw them coming. "Come on! Come on!" he said excitedly. "It is me brother Gwarp. Ye remember him 'Arry?"  
  
"Hard te forget, Hagrid." Harry smiled. "What about 'im?"  
  
"Gwarp and me 'ave been workin' on his writing, and he has finally managed it!" Hagrid was almost hyperactive as he led them around the hut. "See?!"  
  
Back where the pumpkin patch had been sat Gwarp. He was holding a large chalkboard and a large piece of chalk and was writing the alphabet with his tongue between his teeth. He looked immensely concentrated. Jacqueline was smiling happily as well, and Harry smiled fondly. Good old Hagrid with his big heart and warmth. That was one thing he had missed while sailing with Jack.  
  
"'Tis very good Hagrid."  
  
Gwarp looked up at Harry's voice and frowned. "You be Harry?" Harry nodded. "Harry be Haggers friend and Gwarp like Haggers friends."  
  
"And I am very pleased to meet you, Gwarp." Harry smiled to the giant.  
  
Gwarp carefully took Harry's hand and shook it then looked eagerly at Hagrid when he dropped it.  
  
"Very good Gwarp, yer getting better. Hagrid's going te bake ye a huge cake!"  
  
Harry and Jacqueline retreated as Hagrid began to fuss around his brother. Harry shook his head in amusement as they walked back towards the three ships. Hagrid was just not someone who gave up.  
  
"Listen Jack," he said turning to the girl. "Could ye go back te the Raven and say te Ana that I'm goin' te talk te Dumbledore?"  
  
"Aye, Capt'n!" Jacqueline grinned and ran off.  
  
Harry chuckled before heading into Hogwarts to search for the Headmaster. He found the old mage leaving the Great Hall just when Harry entered the old castle. The Headmaster stopped when he saw Harry coming towards him.  
  
"Anything I can help you with Harry?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"There is," Harry replied. "I want to know how Bellatrix Lestrange died." He continued having completely lost his accent again.  
  
"Of course my dear boy, follow me to my office and we'll talk there."  
  
Harry followed the Headmaster to his office. The place hadn't changed much in twelve years. All the things that Harry had ruined after Sirius's death had been replaced, and the only thing that was new was Fawkes' perch. The phoenix chirped when they came in and settled down on Harry's shoulder. Harry took a seat in the chair in front of the Headmasters desk and petted the bird while he waited patiently for Dumbledore to start.  
  
"No one is completely sure how she died," the Headmaster began thoughtfully. "One morning she was found outside the Ministry. Her body wasn't even ripped to shreds or anything, the only thing that was found was a paw print on her back."  
  
"Paw print?" Harry raised an eyebrow though he did have his own theories from where that print had come from.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled merrily. "Yes, a paw print. Either from a grim or a gytrash, as Kingsley so nicely put it."  
  
Harry grinned. "Someone got their revenge, didn't they Professor?"  
  
"Indeed they did." Suddenly Dumbledore's cheerful manner disappeared and he pinned Harry to the chair with the piercing blue eyes. "Now I have a question for you, Harry Potter-Sparrow."  
  
Once again Harry raised an eyebrow. Dumbledore's looks didn't have much of an effect on him anymore. "Aye?"  
  
Dumbledore reached into his tin of Lemon Drops, popped one of the yellow sweets into his mouth and wriggled his fingers to get off the sugar that had stuck to them. Harry tensed at once and brought up every single mental wall he could think off. There was a reason why Dumbledore was considered batty yet also one of the most brilliant wizards of the age.  
  
"Actually there are two questions." The Headmaster continued and looked at Harry. Harry met his gaze calmly. "When you told us about how you ended up in the past with Jack, you never told us how Jack can travel through time without a Time-Turner. And I am also very interested in this compass of his."  
  
Harry smirked inwardly as Dumbledore tried to use Legilimency to read his thoughts. He allowed a single thought to get through his walls. All Dumbledore would read was a teasing: nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah! And an imagined tongue would be stuck out.  
  
The Headmaster retreated abruptly, but smiled. "Well, that was one of the more interesting blocks I've seen."  
  
"And there's more where that came from," Harry replied and got up. Fawkes flew back to his perch and settled. "I'll be leavin' ye now, got a ship te run." The green-eyed young man smiled one last time and was gone out the door.  
  
"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore smiled to himself. "Fawkes, I think Voldemort is in for a big surprise."  
  
The phoenix chirped in agreement.  
  
Voldemort wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
......  
  
There, that's it. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Short again, I know, but bear with me. The story's soon over and I'm trying to drag it out to 20 chapters – which, of course, won't happen as it's already written. And that irks me.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
HecateDeMort, chaser1, grand admiral chelli, Lunawolf, Amy2k, Lucius' mistress, Irish Pixie, Andine, Elven Warrior1, REMonkey Queen of Insanity, just another stupid idiot, Capn-BlackRose, Foxy13, Araz, Angel the Devil's Daughter, WolfMoon, gaul1, Mrs. Count D., ReginaLucifer, CassieOwls, :-), Celestia Memora, SlythsRule, cantfindagoodname, candidus-lupus-full Moon, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Harry Potter 21, crazley, S.Malfoy, A.M.bookworm247, simpleinsanity, pIPPINpIRATE, Vittaria, misty43, CaptianAnna13, Prongsblacks, DarkLights, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus and shinystars007. 


	17. Chapter 16

Pirates and Wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Enjoy, and sorry about he misspelling about Grawp's name.  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Harry grinned as he saw Jack swagger over the deck of the Pearl, a bottle of rum in one hand. The pirate soon came over to Harry who was leaning against the rail.  
  
"What's that?" Jack asked pointing to the bottle of Firewhiskey in Harry's hand.  
  
"A gift." Harry replied with a smirk.  
  
"Aye, whatever, but is it rum?!" Jack demanded and waved his arms about.  
  
"Nope, 'tis Firewhiskey. Got it from Fred and George."  
  
"The red-'ead twins?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Let me 'ave a swig." The pirate grabbed the bottle.  
  
"I thought ye didn't like whiskey?" Harry said and pulled the bottle out of Jack's grip.  
  
Jack shrugged. "I'm willin' te try, ain't I? So, come on, give some to yer ol' pal Jack."  
  
Harry sniggered but gave in. "Drink it slowly, or ye'll burn up."  
  
"Nothin' like this was e'er meant te be drunk slowly, lad."  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn ye." Harry smirked as Jack titled the whole bottle backwards like he usually did with the rum. A second later he started harking and smoke started to come out of his ears. Harry caught both bottles before Jack dropped them, and conjured up a glass of water while smiling at his ancestor.  
  
"Jumpin' jellyfish!" Jack stared at the Firewhiskey. "Thank ye." He said as Harry handed him the water.  
  
"Too strong fer ye Jack?"  
  
"Ne'er! Let me 'ave some more."  
  
"Alright, but drink slowly this time, savvy?" Harry smirked again and gave the pirate-captain the bottle. He kept the rum.  
  
"Savvy." Jack grinned. "Imagine what would 'appen if ye mixed this with rum!"  
  
Shaking his head Harry went to the other side of the ship. Jack was impossible, and he refused to admit that he had a drinking problem. In fact, every pirate Harry had met so far refused to admit they had a drinking problem. He grinned as he spotted Anamaria going towards the castle.  
  
"Oy, Ana!" he called.  
  
The woman turned. "What?!"  
  
"Don't do anythin' I wouldn't do!"  
  
"Scallywag!" she yelled to him, but he could hear the laughter in her voice.  
  
"Always!" Harry replied and chuckled. Anamaria had been exceptionably clean in the last couple of days, and he knew it was all because of her dearest Potion Master. Snape had also been acting slightly out of character lately. He was actually nice to some people – those only including Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco – but still it was an improvement from hating everyone who crossed his path. Perhaps Anamaria would be a nice influence on the Head of Slytherin.  
  
He chuckled and shook his head. They would be a good couple.  
  
......  
  
It was a few days later that it started.  
  
Harry and Jack were standing at the helm of the Pearl, Anamaria – who was supposed to be fixing ropes – was off into her own world, rope and everything else forgotten at the moment. Gibbs was talking to Cotton, and otherwise the crews were relaxing on a fine summer day.  
  
The Turner family were in Hogwarts talking with the Phoenix Agents and the Professors, something they had been doing much lately. Therefore it was a great surprise when all four of them came running out, shouting and waving their arms in the air to get attention.  
  
"What's goin' on?" Jack asked once the first member of the family was aboard.  
  
Bootstrap helped Jacqueline up. "Voldemort has decided that this is a nice day for an attack at Diagon Alley." He puffed. "So the Order has made up its mind. They will attack him before he attacks Diagon Alley."  
  
"Do they know where 'e's stationed?" Harry asked.  
  
"They called it the Riddle House." Will said and was the last Turner aboard. "You know of it?"  
  
"I do," Harry replied darkly. "It's just o'er a village called Little Hangleton. We are goin' Jack?"  
  
"O' course we are!" Jack replied. "I want te blow the bejuses outta Voldie with me little cannons!"  
  
Harry chuckled. "What are we waiting fer then?"  
  
"Fer ye and Bootstrap to get to yer own ships." Jack grinned.  
  
Harry smirked in reply and transformed into his eagle form. The crew that had been assigned to the Raven quickly gathered and Bootstrap had his crew under control in minutes. They watched as the Order of the Phoenix exited Hogwarts in red and gold robes, hurried pas the anti-apparation ward and were gone with numerous pops. Jack, Bootstrap and Harry yelled out orders and soon the three ships were once again surrounded by fog. Led by the Black Pearl they set out towards the battle of the century.  
  
Harry wasn't smiling this time, but was gazing ahead with grim determination and concentration. This was going to be the final battle between himself and Voldemort, and only Voldemort would die.  
  
The crews of the three ships were silent as the grave. They were going into a wizards battle, and the only thing they were worried about were the fact that magic would be the only thing used in this battle.  
  
"What are we goin' te do about that?" Anamaria asked Harry after having reminded him of this.  
  
"As Jack said, blast the bejuses outta 'em. Ye and the crew stay onboard and fire at 'em." Harry replied.  
  
"I just 'ope we 'ave enough cannonballs te last fer a while." The woman said.  
  
"That is, o' course, a chance te take. And don't ye worry about our dearest Potion Master. 'E'll do fine." He smiled reassuringly to her.  
  
Anamaria just nodded and went to tell the crew what they would be doing under the fight.  
  
It took them an hour to reach Little Hangleton, and by that time the battle was well under way. Spells were flying all over the place, dead and wounded from both sides were littering the ground. Harry spotted Dumbledore in the middle of the fight, back to back with Snape, but there was no sign of Voldemort.  
  
Jack let the fog go and to the spectators the three ships seemed to just materialise out of nowhere.  
  
Harry gave over the helm to Anamaria and jumped off the ship. He was quickly followed by Jack who jumped off his own ship. The two of them grinned to each other, drew their weapons and jumped straight into the fight. Cannonballs joined the fray and the Death Eaters – who hadn't expected anything like this – took some time to regroup and gather themselves.  
  
Harry made his way over to Dumbledore and Snape and smirked. "Need 'elp, Professors?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he blinked when a well-aimed cannonball took care of his two opponents. "Oh my!"  
  
Snape rolled his eyes, but smirked. He threw up a shield charm just in time. "Any help is welcome, Potter!"  
  
Harry mock-saluted and threw a knife at the attacking Death Eater. The man went down without a sound, looking completely surprised at being taken down by a muggle weapon. The Raven floated past them.  
  
"How's it goin'?!" Anamaria asked grinning.  
  
"I think we're winnin' but the Big Bad Voldie's still not 'ere!" Harry replied.  
  
"Jack seems te 'ave a good time nonetheless!" the woman pointed to Jack who was happily frying Death Eaters left and right.  
  
"That's Jack fer ye!" Harry grinned one last time then hurried over to another group of Death Eaters.  
  
"POTTER?!?!" one of them exclaimed.  
  
"In the flesh, mates!" Harry replied before staring to slash with his cutlass and dagger. He added a few spells into that and it didn't take long before he had taken down five of the eight Death Eaters. The remaining ones looked at each other and started to run for it, but Harry just stunned them and bound them, then moved on to his next victim.  
  
He came face to face with a tall man who still had his mask on. The man stopped and stared at Harry once he saw him, he seemed shocked for some reason. But Harry had no time to get into a staring contest, and Stunned the man before the other could even think about moving. He bound the Death Eater and took off the mask. Harry closed his eyes to gather himself. Staring back at him was the face of none other than Ron.  
  
Harry gulped, mentally shook himself and looked down at the fallen man as he stood. "I'm sorry mate." He whispered then moved off.  
  
"Green-Eyes!" Jack's voice made Harry swing around. The pirate-captain was running towards him. "There, on the ridge!" he pointed and Harry followed his finger. "Am I right in guessin' that that's our dear Voldemort?"  
  
Harry looked at the smirking snakelike, red-eyed man and nodded. "Aye, that's 'im." He growled.  
  
Jack turned Harry towards himself. "Knock that bastard to hell, will you?" he asked having lost every trace of pirate-accent.  
  
Harry mimicked Jack and put his own hands on the other man's shoulders. "Thanks for everything Jack."  
  
"Nothing to worry about lad."  
  
"If I don't make it take care of the Raven will you?"  
  
"And you take care of the Pearl for me if I shouldn't make it. Do we have an accord?" Jack offered his hand.  
  
"We do." Harry shook the hand and smirked. "Now lets go an' show Voldie why 'e should ne'er mess with a Sparrow."  
  
"After ye, lad." Jack grinned as well.  
  
With that they turned towards Voldemort and set off towards the Dark Lord.  
  
Voldemort saw them coming and blinked a few times before everything fell into place. He realised where Harry had disappeared off to twelve years ago, he knew who the pirate walking next to Potter was, he knew everything. And he didn't like it.  
  
"Well, well, Potter and Sparrow. I should've known you would be a thorn in my side Sparrow. Barbossa told me everything before you turned him into dust. Actually I must thank you for that one. He was starting to get on my nerves."  
  
"And yer startin' te get on mine." Jack replied. "Why don't ye just give up and everyone can go 'ome 'appy and all that?"  
  
Voldemort rolled his eyes. "Barbossa did say you would act like a complete idiot. I guess he got one thing right."  
  
"Lets get this o'er with." Harry cut in. "I want te get back te the Raven."  
  
"And I te me Pearl," Jack agreed.  
  
"If we must." Voldemort grinned evilly. "First things first, though. Elpeli!" A white, see-through jet of light shot out of Voldemort's wand faster than they could blink, and hit Jack in the chest. The pirate was thrown off his feet and landed almost in the middle of the battlefield barely avoiding crashing into the Stormeagle in the process. "Now we can duel Harry."  
  
Harry stood with a straight back and stared Voldemort evenly in the eyes. Voldemort felt some doubt enter his brain, but squashed it at once. This little whelp was not going to stop him, not when he was so close to his goal.  
  
He raised his wand and pointed it at the young man. "Where's your wand Potter?"  
  
"At the bottom o' Davy Jones' Locker," Harry replied and his muscles tightened. "But that doesn't mean I'll need it."  
  
"We'll see about that when I kill you. Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The green beam of light shot straight at Harry, but he avoided it easily. And so the battle between them began.  
  
......  
  
That's that. What do you think.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
chaser1, ERMonkey Burner of Cookies, Lunawolf, ReginaLucifer, CassieOwls, A Sly Fan, cantfndagoodname, HecateDeMort, Digi Bonds, deFox, gaul1, HarryPotter21, pIPPINpIRATE, WolfMoon, Mistress-Genari, Calli, Irish Pixie, Foxy13, Irishsodabread, Amy2k, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, just another stupid idiot, Jeni Black, cheatachu82, jack4, Calen, S.Malfoy, shinystars, Coyote Anais, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus, crazley, Phoenixfeather6988, Drusiall, Fate, A.M.bookworm247, ChildOfDarkness, grand admiral chelli, phoenix catcher, candidus-lupus-full Moon, Nefertari Riddle, TiffanyBlack2004, whyshoulditellyou, A-Bright-Dawn, Sark Sorceress Hecate and blackdragonofslytherin. 


	18. Chapter 17

Pirates and Wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Next chapter's the last mates, and then the sequel. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
They had been at it for a while now. Almost every curse that Voldemort shot at him, Harry avoided. The Dark Lord was getting pissed off. He used Darker and Darker curses, but Harry avoided them all. The green-eyed young man had barely even thrown a curse of his own, he was waiting for Voldemort to tire himself out, then he would attack. And the Dark Lord was getting tired. Beads of sweat ran down his face, and even if his movements were still as fast and deadly as ever, Harry knew it cost the man to keep it up. He wasn't a young man anymore, but somewhere in his eighties.  
  
Finally Harry decided to start for real and began shooting spell after spell at the Dark Lord. Voldemort was shocked to suddenly find himself at the defensive rather than the offensive. Then he realised exactly what Potter had gotten him to do and was even more pissed off than before. How could he have fallen for a petty trick like that?!  
  
"Give it up Potter!" he growled trying to hide the breathless note to his voice.  
  
However Harry caught up on it like a shark caught up on blood from a mile away, and grinned. "Not yet, Voldemort. Not before you're dead."  
  
Voldemort growled. "You really think you can beat me, boy?! I am the most powerful wizard to ever walk this earth!"  
  
"Then why are you afraid of me and Dumbledore?" Harry asked and avoided another spell. "You are getting old, Riddle. Admit it, you haven't reached immortality and never will."  
  
"And it's all because of a brat!" Voldemort yelled and began to attack again.  
  
This time Harry had problems with defending himself. The spells and curses came so fast that it took all he had of reflexes and instinct to avoid the most dangerous ones. He knew that he couldn't keep avoiding it for eternity, but neither could Voldemort. The fight around them had slowly died down with the Order of the Phoenix winning. Aurors had arrived and were helping round up everyone. Jack was just standing there – leaning slightly on Dumbledore – watching Harry and Voldemort duel, as were the rest of the three crews.  
  
Harry knew that he had to stop this fight before Voldemort got desperate and killed everyone in a two mile radius. He was capable of doing that, everybody knew. He had done it once before under the First War when Dumbledore had cornered him. Dumbledore had been the only one who had managed to bring up a shield and had survived. The other witches and wizards – about two dozen – had died or gotten badly hurt.  
  
"There's a room in the Department of Mysteries," Dumbledore's words at the end of fifth year came back to him. "That is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power took you to save Sirius tonight. That power also saved you form possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it mattered not that you could not close your mind. It was your heart that saved you."  
  
And what was that power which resided in his heart? Harry could only think of one answer, as cliché as it sounded.  
  
Love.  
  
He suddenly knew what he had to do, all he needed now was the opportune moment.  
  
And that moment came a second later when Voldemort spotted a limping Jack Sparrow and shot the Killing Curse at him. Harry jumped up and stood in the way of the curse. It hit him right in the heart and spread around his body like wild fire. He could hear screams of terror, yells and shouts, and over that Voldemort's high, evil laugh.  
  
However, Voldemort stopped laughing when he saw that Harry was still standing.  
  
"Now I am pissed off." Harry growled and started to gather all the love he held in his heart and started to form it. Miles and miles away, in the Department of Mysteries, a door that had been shut for decades flew open with a bang and the power it had held was finally free.  
  
A ball of pure energy started to form in Harry's hands. It only grew and grew as more power was added to it. Harry could feel the power from the Department of Mystery crash into him and fill him to the brim, then it went into the ball. Voldemort and everyone else stared at him in awe and surprise, some even in fear, as he had started to glow a brilliant white, like a star really, due to all the power flowing through him.  
  
Harry spread his arms and the ball shot towards the Dark Lord. Voldemort tried to duck, but the ball formed itself into a huge net which captured him. Wherever the threads touched the Dark Lord, he was burned. Harry didn't pay any attention to the screams of pain coming from the monster, but instead focused on making a weapon out of the power currently filling him. It didn't take long before he stood with a cutlass made out of pure energy in his hands.  
  
He started towards the Dark Lord and stopped in front of the writhing man. "This is for mom, dad, Sirius and everyone else you have killed. For all the ruined lives, for all the misery, for everything. And most of all this is for me!" With that he drove the sword through the Dark Lord's heart.  
  
Voldemort shrieked and started to combust. A last wave of Dark Magic flew out of him and Harry was knocked several feet backwards. The last thing he remembered was seeing Voldemort explode before everything went dark.  
  
......  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Wake up Harry."  
  
"Come on, Harry."  
  
Harry groaned. The voices sounded somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place them anywhere. The last thing he remembered was that Voldemort exploded and... his eyes flew open and he sat straight up. Voldemort was dead. VOLDEMORT WAS DEAD!!!!! A grin broke out on his face and he didn't keep back the yell nor did he stop himself from punching the air at the same time. The bloody bastard was gone for good!  
  
"Harry!" the voices called again and he started to pay attention to his surroundings.  
  
He was lying on the ground – if it was the ground – in a totally white, pleasantly warm void. He looked around, but couldn't see anything special. "Um, hallo?"  
  
"Over here Harry."  
  
Harry turned around and his mouth dropped open. In front of him stood his mother, father, Sirius and some other family members. "Jumping jellyfish!"  
  
James Potter laughed and approached his shocked son. He was wearing robes of white, the same colour as the mist or whatever it was they were standing in. "Hello Harry."  
  
"Dad." Harry grinned and hugged his father. James hugged him as well, and a second later Lily and Sirius had joined the hug. "Mom. Sirius. Wh-what's going on? Where are we?"  
  
"We are in the middle between Life and Death, the place people go when they are in a coma." James replied and grinned at his son. "I must say you make a handsome pirate."  
  
"It's the Marauder genes, Prongs." Sirius teased. "Hello kid, sorry about that abrupt leaving."  
  
Harry nodded to his godfather. "I heard you got your revenge."  
  
"I did." That was all Sirius wanted so say about that.  
  
Lily turned Harry towards her and inspected him like only a mother could. She took in his shoulder-long, shaggy hair with the numerous beads and trinkets and the bandana that kept it out of his eyes. The white shirt, or better said the once-white shirt that was ripped several places; the dark, dirty pants and the knee-high boots. Then her eyes went on to the cutlass, the pistol and the dagger stuck in the sash tied around his waist.  
  
"Well," she said at last. "It actually fits you."  
  
Harry grinned. "Why thank ye."  
  
"But please drop the accent while you're with us." She smiled as well then hugged him again. "Gods, how I have missed you. My little Harry."  
  
"I don't think he's so small anymore, Lily." Sirius pointed out. Then turned to Harry himself. "We've been watching you and Jack over the years. And I must say that I am proud of you, especially every time you knocked the stuffing out of that Norrington bloke."  
  
"Thank you." Harry nodded gratefully. "But why am I here?" he asked. "Not that it's not nice to see you all, but..."  
  
Lily laughed and made them all sit down on a table that popped out of nowhere with chairs for the four of them, while other family members sat down at other tables. "The Love going through you after you opened the door in the Department of Mysteries, was too much for you, and in the real world you are currently in a coma and lying in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing."  
  
"So I survived again?"  
  
"Yepp!" Sirius said happily. "And Voldemort is stone cold dead, and won't be coming back. You even made sure that no one could use necromancy – or any other form of magic – to raise him again. Not only that, but Pettigrew was caught as well under the fight, and my name is being cleared as we speak."  
  
Harry smiled. "I'm glad to hear that. How long do I have here?"  
  
"Hmm, shouldn't be more than a few days in the real world." James replied. "That's enough for us to get to know each other. And you must tell us of your adventures with Jack and at Hogwarts."  
  
"I thought you said you watched over me?"  
  
"We did, but we weren't there all the time. We could only come once a month, on the full moon."  
  
The green-eyed young man grinned again and leaned back. "Right, so where do I start?"  
  
......  
  
That's it. What do you think?  
  
Once again I'll say that the next chapter's the last folks, and then there's the sequel.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
kim carol, Alaranth-88, just another stupid idiot, Mistress Malfoy, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, Lunawolf, Elven Warrior1, :-), HAZZAGRIFF, Amy2k, CassieOwls, elvengoddess, Kent36, phoenixcatcher, Discordia-Erebus, Delinka, Araz, HecateDeMort, Heart and Mind, bells, jaded eyes, Mistress- Genari, WolfMOon, Prongsblacks, Siri Kat, crazley, Stahchild, cantfindagoodname, grand admiral chelli, ReginaLucifer, SSSRoaB, Irish Pixie, chaser1, Phoenixfeather6988, candidus-lupus-full Moon, gaul1, cheatachu82, soccerlefty, TiffanyBlack2004, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus, Andine and Vittaria. 


	19. Chapter 18

Pirates and Wizards  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pirates of the Caribbean nor Harry Potter.  
  
Authors Note: Well, this is the last chapter mates. Enjoy!  
  
Thanks to my beta and good friend Paladin Steelbreaker.  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
After recovering from the battle, Jack and the crews visited Harry nearly every day in the Hospital Wing. Some of them had Madame Pomfrey fix teeth or other things they had been bothered with while they were there. Jack also spent time with the Headmaster. It was clear to everyone that the two of them were up to something, but no one knew what. Anamaria had also taken it upon herself to personally take care of Snape who had gotten wounded in the leg at the end of the battle. The Potion Master snarled and bit and hissed and spit, yet she wouldn't give up. They had had some very nice nights together, and she wasn't going to give up on him when what she was feeling for him went past lust which was rare for a pirate. Harry would never let her hear the end of it, but quite frankly she didn't care.  
  
Jacqueline had gotten totally hooked on modern fantasy tales, and when Hermione had taken her and her family out into London she had bought more than a dozen of them for the money they had gotten from Isla de Muerta. Will was eagerly going through history books with his father, and Elizabeth was listening to Hermione explain all about Freedom of Speech, Human Rights, and on. Draco just followed them with a small smile and shook his head.  
  
A few shocking revelations had seen the light of day a day after the war. Pettigrew had been captured and the story about the Potters death was finally cleared, along with Sirius Black. It also turned out that Ron wasn't a traitor, but a spy. He and Dumbledore had agreed on the plan when Voldemort had approached the red-head at the beginning of the war. Ron had smiled kindly to Hermione and had wished her and Draco the best of luck in their relationship, then had gone off to visit Harry in the Hospital Wing.  
  
All this and more Harry was told by his family while he was in a coma. They would tell him what was going on in the Wizarding world so that he wasn't completely out of it once he woke up. Harry also got to know his mother and father while he was there, and Sirius was still his hyperactive self, though he had no shadows under his eyes and looked younger than when Harry had last seen him in real life.  
  
Finally came the day that Harry woke up again. He was sitting with his parents, laughing over a past prank, when he felt a powerful tug.  
  
"It's time to go back, Harry." Lily said and smiled at her son. She stood up and hugged him. "It was wonderful to meet you."  
  
"Take care son, and make sure to prank Snape once for me." James smiled as well.  
  
"Do me a favour," Sirius grinned, "and adopt a black Labrador and take it on your ship. And of course call it Sirius."  
  
"Of course." Harry shook his head, but he would do what Sirius wanted. Suddenly he found himself in midair and floating away from his parents and Sirius.  
  
"We're proud of you, Harry!" Lily called after him and waved.  
  
Harry waved as well then felt himself crash into his own body. His eyes snapped open and he sat up, only to be thrown backwards again by something big landing on his chest. He looked down and found Jacqueline hugging him.  
  
"'Ello lass." He chuckled and patted her back. "Think ye can let a poor chap breathe 'ere?"  
  
The girl sat up at once. "Oh, I am so sorry, but it's been almost a week, and we were so worried and-"  
  
Harry's chuckle cut her off. "Relax and don't hyperventilate. I'm fine. Where are Jack and the others?"  
  
"Jack's at the Pearl as usual. Anamaria is annoying Professor Snape, though he isn't protesting too much," she giggled. "The others are just around trying to figure Hogwarts out."  
  
Harry nodded gratefully and noticed his clothes – CLEAN!!!!! AAAARRRGGGG!!!! – placed in a chair beside his bed and stood up. Jacqueline politely went and got a screen so that he could dress in private. When he was done the two of them walked together towards the Great Hall where everyone would be sitting and eating lunch. Jacqueline told him all about what had happened, and Harry listened even if he had heard it all before.  
  
When they entered the room went deadly silent. Then came the cheers and the clapping. Anamaria, Hermione, Elizabeth, Mrs Weasley and Ginny worked together and dragged Harry into a group hug. The men shook his hand and slapped his back. Jacqueline refused to leave his side and smiled up at Harry throughout the entire ordeal.  
  
"So ye pulled through this as well, Green-Eyes." Jack chuckled and surprised Harry by hugging him quickly. "Ne'er do that again."  
  
Harry chuckled. "Definitely. No more Dark Lords te get rid of."  
  
Jack laughed and led him off towards the table set off for the pirates. "Good te 'ave ye back among us. 'Twas gettin' borin' without ye."  
  
The rest of the day was spent with Harry being congratulated and slapped and congratulated again. The press was there and somehow got the entire tale out of him, from his first year at Hogwarts 'til now. That alone took several hours. Then Cornelius Fudge showed up at dinner time and held a long and boring speech. By the time he was half-way through his speech most of the pirates were either dozing off or chatting with each other, and completely ignoring the Minister.  
  
When Fudge finally was done the Order of Merlin, First Class was awarded to Harry, Jack, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Snape amongst others. A few other tittles were handed out to other people, and at the end of it all Dumbledore took the speakers chair.  
  
"Hello everyone!" he called jovially and everyone returned it. "First of all to get the important thing out of the way. And here it is: anyone care for a Lemon Drop? No? Well, more for me then!" he popped one of the yellow sweets – god knows where he had them hidden in his robes – and the audience chuckled.  
  
"Yer dentist must be a very 'appy man, Albus!" Jack called evoking another group of chuckles.  
  
"That he is, Captain Sparrow!" Dumbledore replied grinning and his eyes twinkling. "Now that that is out of the way, I was thinking of doing a long speech, but I think I'll skip it seeing as several of you – mostly form the pirate-section – are pointing at me with your guns, daggers, knives or wands. So other than to say a great thank-you to everyone who fought in the war, I have nothing to-" he stopped when Bootstrap glared at him.  
  
"Ah yes, I DO have something to say!" everyone rolled their eyes fondly at this. "Firstly William 'Bootstrap' Turner, Captain of the Stormeagle, is going to stay in our time with his ship and crew. They are going to be working as a transporting company, mostly for the findings the Gringotts Curse Breakers discover, and bring the things back to England. This way the Curse Breakers themselves don't have to travel the muggle way as everyone knows that most of the things they find can't come in contact with magical means of transportation or they will be ruined."  
  
There was polite clapping and the journalists made notes to themselves to talk to Bootstrap later to get the details of the company.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing!" Dumbledore said. "Bon appetite!"  
  
A second time the tables were filled with the best that the House-Elves had to offer.  
  
Harry laughed and talked with the people in the room. Jack was trying to hit on several witches at the same time, and he was doing very well. Jacqueline was enjoying being mothered by Mrs Weasley and other women, Will and Bootstrap were talking to the journalists and Dumbledore was offering Lemon Drops all around the place.  
  
Hogwarts was back to its normal insanity.  
  
......  
  
Harry was overseeing the men working on his ship. They were bringing food and water on board. It had to last them for a while as they would be appearing close to Isla de Muerta once they got back to the 1600ds. Jacqueline had refused to stay in this world with her parents, and after much crying, arguing and promising she was allowed to come with Harry. Tonks was there was well and was helping the men stock.  
  
"'Ey, Green-Eyes!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes at Jack's name for him. "What is it?!" he yelled back.  
  
Jack waved him down from the ship. "Need te talk te ye, lad. Get down 'ere!"  
  
Harry didn't bother to reply and just jumped off the ship. "What?"  
  
The pirate smiled at him and led him towards the Forbidden Forest so that they could have a somewhat private conversation. "I wanted te give ye somethin' fer yer travels."  
  
"Ye won't be with us?"  
  
"No, the Pearl will take another way, but we'll meet up in Tortuga now and then, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy." Harry nodded.  
  
Jack opened his enchanted pocket and drew out his beloved compass. He looked at it for a second, then put it in Harry's hand. Harry just gaped at him. "Ye'll need it, and I don't – not anymore. There's somethin' I didn't tell ye when you woke up that first time in me cabin. That gypsy woman was goin' te take me soul away if I didn't 'elp ye, and that's how it started. O'er time I grew te like ye. She gave me Elemental powers so that I could 'elp ye and now that I 'ave those, I don't need it. The wind is whisperin' the way to me, and the sea is takin' me there gladly. Anyways, the compass is yers."  
  
"Bu-but how does it work?" Harry asked. He needed some time to take all of this in.  
  
"Ye think of the treasure ye want to find, or the place ye want te be, and it'll lead ye there. The compass may not point north, but it points ye straight to yer destination. Take good care o' it."  
  
"I will." Harry promised and watched as the older man walked away towards the Pearl.  
  
......  
  
Dumbledore, the Phoenixes and numerous others had showed up when it was time for the two ships to leave. There were some tearful farewells, especially between Elizabeth, Jacqueline, Jack and Harry. Anamaria was also going to stay, to 'annoy the Potion Master' as she put it, though no one had seen Snape as happy as he was in the past few days. Hermione was trying hard not to cry, not that it helped, and Draco was holding her hand while he himself was trying very hard to act like the self-centred bastard he had been when he had been a student. That didn't work well either. Ron, who had decided he had had enough of this world and life for a while, had joined Harry's crew and was getting teased about the fact that he had no bloody idea what was stem and stern on a ship.  
  
The Headmaster stepped up to Harry before the Pearl and the Raven set sail, and smiled at the young man. "You truly are a remarkable young man, Harry Potter-Sparrow." He said then hugged him. "I have something for you." Dumbledore drew out a ring similar to Jack's form his robes. "Yes, he finally did tell me about the ring, though I still haven't gotten him to tell me about the compass. Either way, this is yours. It works in the same way Jack's does."  
  
Harry grinned and put the ring on. "Thank ye Professor."  
  
"Think nothing of it, it was my pleasure. Come back to visit soon." Dumbledore looked around, leaned in and whispered: "As soon as things are in order here, I'm setting sail with Jack for an adventure, so we might meet each other in Tortuga soon than you think. But don't tell Minerva, she'll have my head if she knew."  
  
Harry grinned. He couldn't exactly imagine Albus Dumbledore sitting in the Faithful Bride drinking rum. He grabbed the rope that was thrown down to him, and the crew heaved and pulled him aboard. He smiled one last time to the people who had gathered then started yelling out orders. "Weigh anchor! Set the sails! Man yer posts ye bloody scurvy cads!"  
  
The orders were similar on the Pearl, and soon both ships were sailing away towards the lake. To the spectators the air over the lake shimmered and the ships suddenly disappeared into thin air.  
  
Dumbledore turned to them and grinned. "Come on everybody, the students will be returning tomorrow and there's a lot of work to do."  
  
There were several groans – the loudest coming from Snape – but everyone did as was suggested. Anamaria smiled happily to herself as she felt Severus' arm go around her and she leaned into his taller form. Life couldn't be better!  
  
Harry grinned as he finally came back to the Caribbean in the 1600ds. This was what he was born for and this was what he wanted to do. Jack and the Pearl were sailing alongside the Raven, both crews starting up a favourite shanty.  
  
"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!"  
  
......  
  
There. The story is done. What do you think?  
  
The sequel will be out soon enough and will be called 'Rings and Medallions'. Keep a weathered eye out, savvy?  
  
Thanks to:  
  
chaser1, crazley, Akiko Suzuki, Discordia-Erebus, cantfindagoodname, pIPPINpIRATE, ReginaLucifer, Elven Warrior1, elvengoddess, the devil 666, grand admiral chelli, :-), Mistress-Genari, TiffanyBlack2004, aerinoutlander, ShadowRonaman, Irish Pixie, Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus, candidus-lupus-full Moon, Digi Bonds, Kevin-McKay, Siri Kat, Kumiko Eharu, zimagesto, WolfMoon, blackdragonofslytherin, bellashade, Andine, Lunawolf, Dark Heart Pure Blood, Amy2k ,HecateDeMort, Coyote Anais, Ileana DuBaer, HAZZAGRIFF, The Lady Reaper of the Shadows, gaul1, hd4ever, Culumacilinte, Phoenicfeather6899, phoenix catcher, Delina, jaded eyes, Gohan00 and shinystars.  
  
The Red Dragons Order 


End file.
